


Friends who love with benefits P2

by megan4mj



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan4mj/pseuds/megan4mj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is phase 2 of Friends who love with benefits. For those who haven't read it, pleased don't feel obliged. As the name suggests you can make up your own version of it. Though I would recommend to read it if you have the time of course. This phase is about the Talex wedding and all that goes around it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three years. Three years since the Olympics, three years of being neighbours. A lot has happened. Well, world cup happened and now they are champions. Life has changed, in a fulfilling way of cource. But we as people are still the same.

  
“Alex lunchhhhh” Kelley bellowed as she marches through the main door followed by Leo wagging his tail franticly.

  
Alex smiled without looking up while she chopped veggies. This has been the routine ever since they moved in across the street. Looking back at the first few weeks in their new home, Kelley would stroll in anytime of the day to take sugar, coffee, milk or whatever it was she need then walked out without so much as a ‘Yo’ in true Kelley fashion so to speak. But how Alex discovered is a tale she will always remember....

  
_Alex had been worried for days now that she found groceries are missing. First she thought it was Tobin and her always hungry stomach midnight binge. But then she always made sure there was more than enough food on the table. Why would Tobin binge? She even attempts to be asleep just to spy on her girlfriend but Tobin was stuck like glue to her all night so she dismissed the idea. She thought someone broke in their house but then nothing other than food went missing. She even double locked the doors; the main compound gate even surveyed the fences. Just as she thought of calling the cops she saw Kelley enter through the main door, open the fidge as she grabbed the milk carton. Alex’s watchful eyes followed Kelley as she winked at her before vanishing out the door. Intentively Alex rose to her feet off the comfy couch with a raised eyebrow and followed the crook into her crookville. On entering Alex heard Hope applaud Kelley for not drinking half the milk this time. It got Alex even more confused. That’s when Kelley said she forgot the bread and turned around for another sneaktheft just then Alex finally decided to make an enterance with a loft of bread in her hand. Hope was still out of sight to witnes their exchange. Kelley shamelessly took it off her hand with a gentle peck on her cheek then walked back and handed it over to her keeper. Hope is surprised Kelley was back to soon but before she could ask sudden presence Alex made her squint. Alex never came over this early in the morning. Alex simply smiled once she figured what must have happened but didn’t know what to say at the time._

  
_"O'hara explain yourself right now...." Hope ordered._

  
_Kelley shrugged, “Explain what?”_

  
_Alex couldn’t hold it any longer and started to laugh. “Okay, time-out guys”. Alex proceded to clarify her side of the story in an amusing manner and told Kelley to inform her whenever she takes anything from their house just so she doesn’t call the cops on her. Kelley agreed but she didn’t quite understand what the cops got to do with this. Kelley’s innocent admission that she has been doing this for weeks now and didn’t feel the need to seek permission had Hope fuming through the roof. She meant for Kelley to get it from the store that was a block away, apparently the house across the street was more fieceable for Kelley unless told otherwise which Hope made sure she did. To say the very least Hope got some closure on why the milk carton at times has been half empty. Of cource this closure came with a bolting pain in the right arm as livid Kelley punched her for not believing that she got parched and drank some milk on the way over. Hope apologised to Alex for weeks thereon everytime Kelley so much as touched an apple from their fruit basket. Alex went to unexplainable length to drill into Hope’s brain that it is no big deal. And that they are not just family for namesake but are in fact a family where this is considered a common act of sharing. Family was still a foreign language for Hope but certainly something she got accustomed with the help of her friends._

  
“Don’t you guys cook anymore at your house?, ‘Alex lunch Alex dinner’. You better start paying us for the free food you two hog here”. She pointed the knife at Kelley as she spoke.

  
“Put it on my tab” she said taking a bite on the carrot from the counter.

  
“You don’t have a tab!”

  
“Exactly” She took another bite this time a big one.

  
Alex frowned at her hungry friend. “Can you please chew properly before gobbling it” She advised with concern, Kelley sighed and started to chew slowly with mouth open so Alex could see. “Didn’t you eat breakfast today?”

  
“No”

 

“Why?” She asked in a much concerned tone.

 

“French Fry and Penny had a fight apparently, idk”

 

“Wha-at?” Alex let out a laugh.

  
“Eggs, Alex, they didn’t lay any eggs this morning”.

  
“Uh-uh,” as amusing as it is to see Kelley whine about her morning doze of protein Alex didn’t wanna harass the kid at least not this early in the morning, “Why didn’t you come over? I could have made some for you”.

  
“Speaking of coming over, can you please put a leash on your soon to be wife?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Look, uh, as much as I adore her goofing with Hope, I don’t want it in my room certainly not in my bed. She snuggles into Hope who refuses to sleep in the middle. So I end up alone on the other side of the bed. ALONE!”.

  
“Then you end up in my bed. Not alone”.

  
“Wipe that smirk off your face Alex, it’s not funny. Control your wife for Christ sake, you are not even married as yet and you have her looking for my girlfriend”.

  
“Hey, I keep her plenty happy so don’t worry”.

“How? How on earth do you keep her happy? When she is in my bed everynight snaked up to my girlfriend? When do you guys have the time?”.

As much as Alex didn’t want to give away her secret formula of satisfying Tobin she had to give something. “Well, we don’t exactly nap in the afternoons”.

  
It then clicked Kelley the countless times Alex made an excuse everytime they made plans for afternoon to hang out. “Really? Afternoon sex is for married people”.

  
“We are practically married. What? Its happy hours in Alex and Tobin wonderland” Alex blushed with her head dunk while Kelley felt her stomach churn in a carrot vomit.

  
Back in Tobin and Hope wonderland, Hope ran her hand down the sleeves as Tobin watched in the mirror. “Fuck, Toby this feels so fucking good. I can feel my fingers tingling a little”. The heavy sigh Tobin exhaled compelled Hope to look up. “What?” she asked into the mirror in front of her.

  
“Its first time you’ve called me Toby”.

  
Hope wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulder from behind and held her close before she planted a kiss on the back of her head. “Well, you’ve finally earned it Toby”.

  
“Well, thank you then”. Tobin gently overlapped her hand on Hope’s wrist giving a quick squeeze to how far they have come as friends more so as a family.

The curtain at the back moved to the side which startled them and there stood a tall slender woman in a tight blue dress. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your moment but I just wanted to give the altered pant”. Hope retract one arm from around her shoulder while still pressed to Tobin’s back and without embarrassing the sales woman further she acquired the pant with her now free hand with a polite thank you hiding the ridicule on this situation. As soon as the lady drew the curtain they burst out laughing. Hope tossed the pant at Tobin before she sat on the corner chair with her back against the glass wall. “I think you just made her day. She is going to have a nice shift”. Hope said.

  
“Me? You’re the hot one here”.

  
“Yea but you’re the adorable one. I mean look at you, wearing this amazing white tuxedo minus the pant plus the boy shorts with one sock rolled down to the ankle”. Tobin admired her attire in the mirror with a smug face. “So have you guys decided on a date?” Hope snapped her out to reality.

  
“No. I mean we’ve decide sometime next month. Date, not so much. With victory tour starting we just don’t have the time to make the arrangements. Our parents are more than willing to take over but Alex want to be part of every nitty-gritty detail. She is looking into our schedules so I’m just being supportive. Besides as per the instructions all I have to do is show up at our wedding. I’m lucky enough to be picking my own clothes”. Hope is not surprised. There was never a time when they were alone either on the bus or in the hotel room that Alex didn’t talk about her dream wedding. Though Hope was a good listener, same story on repeat wasn’t appealing to her. “Shit! I think the zip is stuck”. Tobin snapped.

  
Hope immediately crouched down to take a closer look. After several attempt of pulling down the fork and up the zipper, Hope noticed it was stuck on the side fabric. She moved her finger closer and Tobin felt a slightest of rub on her mound as Hope grabbed the cloth between her two fingers. Hope had her game face on like she was on a mission oblivious to the field her fingers were ploughing. One quick jerk and the zipper disentangle from the cloth. Hope yanked it down and slowly hooked the zipper back on its trail but she lost her grip a few times on the tiny zipper. Hope puff in frustration and her hot breath landing on Tobin’s mound only made her moan inside. What happen next was unthinakable. Hope yanked the fork down this time making the tiny zipper flee out of its den. She bit the zipper between her teeth and yanked it upward. Tobin had her head fall back in that moment; her eyes penetrated through the ceiling up into the blue sky asking lord almighty to have mercy. Hope was pretty pleased with herself once the mission was accomplished. She moved back on her toes to inspect her work when the lady drew the curtain again. As Tobin’s reflexes were still tangled up in the previous event, she started to whistle as if her Titanic just sank and she called at the last rescue boat. Hope quickly stood up and the lady handed her the tie and ran off to somewhere quite Tobin thought. Hope swivelled the tie around Tobin neck to tug her closer. “Stop with the whislting” Tobin instantly went silent. Silent enough so they could the woman run in top gear. Hope cross-eyed interospect why much that be and just to confirm her suspicion turned her gaze back to Tobin. Hesitantly she asked, “Toby, why did she run?”

  
Tobin dropped her head on Hope’s shoulder with a sigh, “I think you just made her night”.

It was Hope’s turn to drop her head, “God, fuck NO!”.

  
Minutes later when finally the zipper was fixed Tobin made her way to the bill desk. When she looked around, her now neighbour, her best friend’s keeper was out of sight.  
If it were a beep test Hope Solo would outrun even her own girlfriend in the sprint to her car. She eagerly waited for Tobin. Time couldn’t go slower as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. The moment Tobin opened the door and was almost inside, Hope pressed the accelerator. “Calm the fuck down Solo”. Tobin instructed watching the road for any bodies flying off to the pavement. Somehow the words fuck and down only seem to elevate Hope’s nerves.

  
“I can’t believe we just, she just...urgh!”. She tries to shake off the dirty like a dog after diving in a paddle of mud. She looked over the rear mirror before turning her head at the passenger seat just to find Tobin’s hands rose up to grip the head rest behind with eyes closed as though she ran 5K and was exhausted yet smiling in content. Hope felt her face heat up. _‘Fuck’_ she whispered in her breath. “Tobin Heath, did you just,” Tobin tilt her head to her side. “Get off with it!” The apparent disgust on Hope’s face made Tobin feel a little dirty if she wasn’t lying to herself.

  
“What? Fuck no! What kind of person do you take me for?” Tobin shifted on the seat. “It did feel nice though. Like a warm autumn wind gashing through....”

  
“Shut your mouth, you _loose_ turkey”.

  
Back at Alex and Tobin wonderland lunch was ready and Kelley was half full on chewing veggies. Kelley was busy on her phone as Alex watched over her like she was under surveillance. “Will you please stop staring at me, I swore on not touching another carrot, didn’t I?” Kelley stated with looking up from her phone.

  
Alex slowly kept the wine glass down. “Can I,” she hesitated which got Kelley’s attention as she looked up asking her to continue. “Ask you something? In absolute confidendiality”.

“Of cource, ask away”.

  
“Tobin and you dated in high school, right?” Alex’s discomfort on whatever she wanted to know amused Kelley.

  
“Sort off, yes” But she didn’t give away easily and answered politely. It was just so much fun to watch Alex stutter that everyone wanted a piece of such moments captured to relive on a bad day.

  
“So did you guys ever, uh, you know?” Alex arched an eyebrow for Kelley to catch her drift for she couldn’t even get herself say it.

Kelley sniggered avoiding Alex’s flustered face. A minute later after canvassing their house Kelley could finally looked at Alex and was she glad she gave a minute or two as Alex’s face was back to its normal form. “Not exactly Lexy, but where are you coming from?” Alex switched her gaze between Kelley’s eyes respectively. “C’mon Alex you know you can tell me anything”. Alex still didn’t reply but kept staring. “Okay fine. What exactly do you want to know? By the way, answer to your question is, no. Toby and I never made love. That doesn’t mean we didn’t love each other. There was alot of foreplay if you may ask”. Kelley pressed her lips together nodding proudly like she was reliving those moment.

  
Alex descended her head on the kitchen counter just as she stepped back rocking back and forth like she was stretching her arms. “No god no, not that face Kells, fuck I’m gonna throw up my expensive wine,” Alex stood up straight and raised her hands in the air. “Why do you make that face? Like you’re literally doing it!”.

“Sorry but what can I say, your woman is good at it”.

 _“Tell me about it!”_ whispered Alex.

  
“What? What did you just say?” Alex took another step back and started to parade to and fro. She roughly ran her hand through her hair then paused then glanced at Kelley and started again. By now Kelley had picked up Alex’s glass and was about to take another sip when Alex startled her.

  
“Yesterday afternoon we were kissing.....” Kelley shrug her shoulders saying, ‘so what about it?’. “We were kissing and as usual things got heated for Tobin and when I almost reached her waist band she moaned loudly and pulled me up” Kelley tapped her nails on the marble counter thinking but still couldn’t solve the puzzle of their friends sex life. Alex was beyond frustrated at this point. Kelley has always been good in reading between the lines but lately, maybe her girlfriend Hope Solo was growing on her and her illogical pervy mind had lost its mojo. Kelley glided the wine glass in her direction for some liquid confidence. “No. You drink it because I really need you to listen and understand and help me out here. Okay?” Kelley nodded and readjusted her butt to sit up as the session went in motion. “Lately, no not lately, always, it’s always been this way with her. We start kissing then some more kissing then some more of, you know other foreplay stuff”. Alex blinked narrowing her furrows; Kelley blinked back saying she was following her this time. “Then stupid Tobin rolls me over just when I’m about to enjoy her. Its like she can cum even by simple act of kissing”. Kelley heard every word carefully. She maintained a calm demeanour for Alex, but she knew this was going to be a problem at some point. If anything she was surprised Alex didn’t mention it sooner. Alex waits patiently for love guru to give her verdict.

  
“Look Alex, I can assure you of two things here, one - Toby did or does not cum just by kissing, secondly - the woman is a giver”

  
“What does that even mean?” Alex said as she snatched the wine glass back from Kelley.

  
“You are a bi, she is a lesbian. Lesbians in their true nature are givers. Okay, alright I’m not going to give you genetic component of bi vs lesbian sexual stimulants. However as I love you and want to spare myself of this torture in future I will tell you a trick, trick that will keep Toby from interrupting your play time. Start from bottom, her feet, the little finger?” Kelley winked, “That will do the trick. It’s her spot. She will lie there like a puppy and you can have your way with her”. Kelley swayed with her arm for emphasis like she directing someone toward the red carpet.

  
Half way in the conversation Alex crossed her arms listening keenly. “Uh-uh, you sure you haven’’t done it with her?” For someone who hasn’t slept with Tobin she for sure knew in depth how to please my woman.

  
“No, Lexy I didn’t do her. But that didn’t stop her from doing me. Wha? Your woman’s a giver”

  
“ _Awesomesauce”._

  
“We’re home” the sound of Hope’s voice along with shuffle of shopping bags forced Alex out of these images recently burnt in her brain.

  
Kelley abruptly turns toward her keeper. “Yolo, what did you get for me?” she tried to peep into the bags but Hope moved it farther away from her tiny hands.

  
“Nothing that will interest you, squirrel”. Hope replied hovering over Kelley as she dropped the car keys on the counter behind her. Hope leans in and Kelley moves her face up to take the lips approaching her with a better angle. The kiss is soft at least from Hope’s side but Kelley seemed a bit eager and takes a bigger nip on Hope’s upper lip. The taller woman pulls back enough to look at the shorter one’s face. “Mhm, someone’s hungry”. Hope smiled graciously at her lover.

  
“Always starving for you, Yolo”.

  
“Good, I can live with that”. She draped an arm around the seated girl and Kelley with a gentle tug on her leather jacket pulled her closer for a proper embrace.

  
“Where the hell have you two been?” Alex finalled asked. Tobin placed a quick peck on her cheek and let her hand glide down till her lower back casually.

  
Hope rocked the little one in her arms as she spoke, “Shopping. For her” she pointed.

  
“Tobin doesn’t shop”. Alex said curtly. ‘I do when you allow me’ Tobin thought. “What did you buy?” she eventually asks.

  
“My wedding suit”.

  
“You did not!”

  
When it came to her wedding, Alex had everything planned since she was a teenage. She had a perfect picture of how her big day would look like. Everything that was in her wedding book was considered after thorough back ground check, she also had a cut of picture of the suit she want her man to wear, With the change of man to woman, the suit still stayed the same. Alex is stunned. She felt cheated.

  
“We were supposed to do these things together, Tobin? Why would you do that to me?” The last part pointed moreequally towards Hope for not keeping her in loop. Hope just went blank when she saw Alex was on the verge of breaking down.

  
Tobin gently took her hand in her’s and held it dearly. “Lex, you know we cannot see each others dress therefore you can’t.......! You want me to wear a suit but I want to wear a pretty dress”. Tobin said it just how she felt it, plain and simple. Her honesty always compelled people to re-evalute their own predictments. Her soft, sweet voice earned a smile from Alex so she continued. “And just so you know, I don’t mind a suit, I love suits. I also would have loved to choose my own suit”. With a reluctant smile Tobin rest her head on her own palm as she eagerly waits for Alex’s facial expression to change. Seconds later Tobin switches the movement of her free hand from running up and down on Alex’s back to caressing a particular spot on her lower back. Tobin knows she hit the free run when Alex relaxes under her spell.

  
“Fine! But you won’t get to choose my dress”. Alex lets her know it’s her loss. Tobin grins from ear to ear as though saying, ‘Like you would’ve let me’. “Come here, you fool”. Alex pull her closer for a kiss. “You’re bad, just plain bad” she said between tiny kisses.

  
“I’m cool with that till the time you love me” Tobin said looking in her blue eyes.

  
“I do, I do love you”. Alex gave one final kiss before she released Tobin from her grip.

  
“So are we good too?” Hope asked Alex. Hoping to hit a free run for herself.

  
“You? Not so easily. But you’ll get there”.

  
“I see, I see”. Hope smirked when a loud growling sound shifted their attention.

  
“Can we please have lunch now?” Kelley pleaded.

  
Tobin chuckled, “Sure Kell, let me just run up for a quick shower, you guys set the table till then”. Alex released the woman in her arms with a chaste kiss as she run upstairs.

 

  
Lately when everyone was together the every topic of discussion included wedding preparations, where Hope and Alex talk about decorations and seating, Tobin and Kelley of course discussed the food menu.

 

Discussion moved from the dinning table to the couch when Tobin plunks herself on the couch.

  
“Alex, I think we should hire a wedding planner. It’s too much to manage for the two of us”. Hope followed as Alex made her way towards Tobin who retracts her feet only to land on her girlfriend’s lap once she settles down.

  
Automatically Alex draws her feet by the ankle closer to her. “I dunno, Hope. I don’t want someone to work for me instead work with me on this. Someone who knows exactly what I need”. She said while she unknowingly stoke Tobin’s shin with her palm in a slow continues motion. A quick movement from Tobin got her attention. Tobin relaxed further under her touch and let her hands fall back on the arm rest as she closed her eyes. Tobin looked exhausted maybe from shopping Alex thought. It wasn’t a lie though; Tobin never had the patience for pick and choose. Somehow as little as grocery shopping left her tired and very often she brought multiple packs of a certain item or none of it at all. Thereon Alex made sure either Kelley or Hope tagged along when she couldn’t.

  
Hope’s voice drew her back to their conversation but she continued to feel the well defined muscles under her palm. She even started to massage Tobin’s feet with her free hand. “There is only one person I know who can handle this kind of task. Abby”. Alex’s expression change as she start to comtemplate so Hope continued, “She single handedly did it for her own wedding. Besides this is a small gathering that too in the back yard. Plus the parents are flying in much sooner for the same reason. Abby will have the help she might need”. Hope closed the case assuring Alex it’s all good and she need not worry and enjoy her big day.

  
“Done. Abby is taking the next flight out.” Kelley tugged the phone back in her pocket.

  
“Kelley! We were still considering. And we dunno if she is willing...”

  
“Did you miss the part where I said she is taking the next flight out? Trust me she is free. She didn’t even say yes instead said she is on her way.”

  
Hope and Alex share a quick glance and sigh, somewhat in relief.

  
“Besides, it will be good for her. This will keep her lazy ass active.”

  
“True” Alex said with pressed lips.

  
“Hey, don’t be mean. We all get old.” Hope spoke more for herself than anyone in the room could tell. Soon it will be her time and the thought of retirement only bring back years of hardwork, the sweat, the blood, those sleepless long flights, the countless hours in gym, injuries then surgeries then recovery to achieve something so precious only to say goodbye in the end.

  
Sitting across from her, listening to her silently speak about retiring Alex could read her like a book. Something they always felt towards one another. ‘The connection’. With merely a word, they spoke the language only they understood.

  
Kelley on the other hand was still a mystery for Hope. Mystery that somehow fuelled her curiosity. That one look at her and Kelley could feel her exact emotion. Words were non-existent between them. It still amazes Hope how Kelley in her mysterious ways could make her feel so complete.

  
And Tobin, well, words didn’t do justice to this gem. She is not from this universe. And has certainly falled asleep from what Hope could see.  
With a sudden urge for ice cream Hope got up to make her way to the fidge when Tobin moaned to prove Hope right.

She certainly wasn’t from this universe. Alex narrowed her gaze while Kelley smirked. Just to test the theory Alex squeezed just the little finger of her feet in a fist and she moaned again. ‘Well, well, look what I found. Tobin’s weak spot,’ Alex thought to herself. She gently lifted her feet to reposition herself so she was right in front of Tobin. She then lends in simultaneously as she picked Tobin’s left foot and brought it to her mouth as she sucked the little finger in her mouth. Kelley quickly covered her own mouth with her palm to surpress her laugh just when in the kitchen adjacent to them Hope furious yanked the lid of the ice cream box making a creaking sound. Alex annoyedly point Kelley towards to door.

Kelley quitely got up without making a sound, “Hun, c’mon we have to leave,” she whispered to the taller woman licking the spoon.

  
“But I want to have ice cream.”

  
Kelley groaned inward, “Then take the damn ice cream with you.” With that she grabbed Hope’s hand that in turn sneaked the ice cream tab in her arm while the spoon still hung in her mouth.

  
“What’s the rush and why the fuck are we whispering?” Hope whispered with the mouthful.

  
“Because its happy hours in wonderland.”

“It’s what? In where?”

 

  
The rest of the day went quickly at least in the Morgan-Heath house. Their light were out before 8 pm. Kelley had an off-errands day as she likes to call it so Hope stepped in exhausting herself all evening.

  
Hope’s long shower had Kelley bored so she picked up the book from the side table. She flipped through pages mindlessly reading a paragraph here and there. She could never make sense why people volunteer to read books even after they’re done with college. Half an hour later Hope was finalled done. She stepped out wearing a plaid white t-shirt and boy shorts that Kelley remembers to have seen someone besides Hope in it. Hope threw the towel on the side upon drying her hair before she crawled on the bed to Kelley and gently drop her head on Kelley’s abs and tightly held onto her sides.

  
“Damn, what a day!” Hope said exhaling deeply. Kelley could feel the heat from the hot shower burning her skin, but in a pleasant way. Hope lifted her head to move Kelley’s shirt up to place small kisses on her abs. “I’ve missed you”. She said in a baby voice. Kelley giggled to her touch.

  
“You finally got time to miss me, huh!"

That earned her sloppy kisses on her abs, “There is never a time when I don’t miss you, baby” she said between kisses.

“Oh, how charming of you, honey!” Kelley fake smiled with a head tilt. “Tobin has been hogging on you for weeks now. And she’s didn’t even share a bite,” she pouts and Hope chuckles on that thought.

  
“I’m not some food you two can chew on, squirrel”

  
“You’re to me. Name the thing and you’re that to me”. She said proudly.

  
“Well, it’s so comforting to hear the many way you can say ‘I love you’ to me. Always a pleasure, squirrel, come take a bite, uh-uh! Do not share it with Toby”

  
Kelley pulled her up to her face, “Toby can kiss my ass”. She kissed Hope passionately. Kelley slides her tongue just in time to meet Hope’s halfway. They both smile into the kiss. Kelley sigh and pull back to soak into Hope’s warmth. “Hope, what is it?” Kelley worriedly ran her fingers through Hope’s hair as she rests her head on her chest.

  
“Something about Toby?”

  
“Wha-at? Is she ok!” Kelley sits up a little.

  
“Yea, I dunno, I hope so. Something about her is different. She is being, dunno how to say it. Needy, I suppose. It’s not like her, Kelley, I know that much. I tried to ask without ambushing her but she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But I feel she wants to say something but then she just stop mid- sentence. I hate seeing her like this, Kelley. And I don’t know how to get through to her”

  
“That’s why you’ve been spending so much time with her!”

  
“Yeah...that I don’t mind, really! I love that stupid Toby! But this, this worries me, Kelley”

  
Kelley kissed her forehead to calm her, “I’ll try to get her talking, babe, whatever it is that’s bothering her. I’ve barely spoken to her for 5 mins this entire week. Stupid Toby, I will kick her ass if that’s what takes to get her talking”

  
“I’m sorry; I should’ve told you sooner”

  
“Don’t be sorry. You tried to reach out to her. She just needs some expert ass kicking that’s all”. Kelley assures Hope as they reposition themselves as Kelley switch off the lights.

Hope snuggles into Kelley’s side. “Thanks baby”

“No problem, night night baby”. ‘Night Night’ comes the faded reply from Hope as she quickly falls asleep while Kelley stares at the ray of light from the window thinking about her best friend Tobin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little background story of Tobin and Kelley. Shorter chapter for now.

“Lust is one of the core human emotions, and it works for making almost anything more intriguing”. _‘Intriguing,’_ Interesting, I though as I finally take heed to my psychology professor. I suppose sitting by alone does come with a certain imposition to listen. Eagerly I wait for the prettiest girl that always sat next to me. Ten minutes in and there she waits by the door for the professor to pause so she could seek permission to enter. The professor glares at her for distracting the class but lets her in with a warning. Like usual she took the seat next to mine. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ before she sat down quietly. I blushed and thanked god for another beautiful day I get to spend with her. I felt lucky. Then again why did I always feel so lucky when someone pretty remotely threw a glance at me? Maybe something was wrong with me. Or maybe I was just, intriguing.

A single word as ‘hey’ was the longest conversation we had for days maybe weeks. Finally one day she said more, ‘Would you like to study together sometime?’ I knew it was going to be the best day of my life thus far. She called me over to her house; of course, it was when her parents weren't home. My inner voice screamed in joy but I instantly retaliated and dismissed the notion. _How could this be? It was impossible. I cannot be so blessed._ The studying saga continued for about a month. The new phase of our conversation started with ‘So, what chapter should we work on? To , ‘I’m so bored’.  At times we quit the books and go for a walk instead. Mindlessly talking about things neither as us cared a damn about. It started to rain and we found ourselves take shelter in an isolated building under construction. The stormy wind and the dark clouds emitted the most beautiful sculpture of modern art in the sky. We shivered as the cold wind hit us like a sharp knife. She hissed as she curled her wet arms around her mid-section. I mirrored her action and crossed my arms perhaps to control the sudden need to take her in my arms. She caught my stare and tightened her grip around herself _maybe_ she wanted the same thing. I blushed more to the ideas popping in my head and she giggled as if she could read my mind. Her giggle subsided into short snigger then a smile _in relief I hoped._ I couldn’t help but return the same smile her way. Her long, slender legs in skinny jeans with a curvy waistline were mesmerizing. She looked absolutely breathtaking like the lightening in the sky radiated through her beauty. Somehow the courage in me battled with the turmoil creeping inside. I inched closer and she took my hand and entangled our fingers like she were anticipating it. She posture relaxed and I rubbed the back of my neck. Following my nervous gesture she lifted our entangled hand to kiss the back of my hand. Her soft lips pressed to my cold hand sent a shiver down my spine. I was convinced blood coursing through our veins were of same intensity.

Moments later, she looked up at the street lights, the rain had subsided into a drizzle. I left a gentle tug on my hand, ‘Walk me home” she said.  I replied with a soft nod and a smile while I followed her lead. I walk her up to the elevator and she presses the button. She fidgets with her hands and I knew it was a sign to kiss; at least that’s what it meant in the movies. The bleep sound of the elevator kicked me out to reality. ‘See you tomorrow?’ she said as though not sure if I would. ‘Definitely’ I assured. She seemed happy with the reply because as the elevator door slid open she leans in, it caught me off guard and in an instant reflex turned my head to the side and protrude my cheek like I was asking a child for a kiss. In that very moment I realised I am undoubtedly the stupidest person on earth. She snorts at my ridicule and I swore to never meet her again. She gently places her palm on the side of my face to meet her gaze. She cast her eyes on my upper lips and with absolute urgency nipped between her lips. She pulled me inside the elevator just before the door shut behind us. She pressed the button to her floor with her trembling hand while I wished for power shut down. I wanted nothing more to be locked with this beauty for a little while longer. I told myself miracles happen, after all my stupidity was selling today. I pushed my luck and inched closer till my breast were pressed to her’s and quickly she wrapped her arms around my neck. She gasps into my mouth as we simultaneously open our mouth for another taste of each other. The kiss was just like the movies, not the teenage ones but the mature yet romantic ones. Our bodies perfectly contorted in one another like we’ve been doing this for ages maybe since previous life said the romantic in me. She was so relaxed and calm like a pro that I couldn’t help but wonder how often she has done this. Then again I never saw her speak to anyone other than me. She pulled back still holding our position with one last taste of my swollen lips and wiped its edges with her thumb finger. I smiled at the sweet gesture. She looked so cute cleaning up the mess she made of me. The elevator door to her floor opened, ‘See you tomorrow‘This time she said seductively in my ear as she walked past me. I turn around just in time to see her wink. I collapsed on the back wall as soon as the door shut. I might have danced a little by myself on the way down. That day I walked back home with the biggest grin plastered on my face. I even earned a few stares from strangers. But I was too lost in my little world of euphoria.  

Our time together thereon were the most exciting, it of course included a lot of sneaking around especially to our shot that now was a sacred place of worship. Those subtle touches as we walked down the hallway of the school to the hand holding under the table, our caresses found a deeper meaning that neither of us knew meant exactly.

I invited her over to my house one day _of course_ for study. The subject we picked today was science. I showed her around and kept my bedroom the last on the tour. As I watched her inspect the room, my eyes drifted to her long toned legs. She looked like a model from those magazines. She was wearing a cut out jeans shorts with a black t-shirt tugged in. She was gorgeous. Luck rose in my favour when she caught me staring at her body with hungry eyes, this time I didn’t avert my eyes and held her gaze back at me. She saunters her way over to the bed and stopped right in front of me. She stood between my legs and slyly looked down at me. I spread my legs and in a quick motion propel with my arm around her waist further into me. She ran her fingers in my hair as I nuzzled into her flat core. She felt soft yet firm, her smooth milky skin felt warm against my face. Moments later, the twitches her body made told me she was ready for more. So I lifted my left hand to lunge on her nape to lower her face to mine. She places her hand on my either side on the bed as she leaned down over me. I push up on the bed and quickly have her left arms wrap around my lower back for support. _She was a pro._ With her help I lay down with ease, and once she sees I’m comfortable she smoothly lands herself on top of me, and without wasting another second she sinks into my neck. She held onto my sides protectively and nuzzles around my collarbone. I could feel her hot breath on my skin, and then moan leaving tiny kisses on my pulse point. I moaned too but almost in a whisper when her tongue licked and sucked the protruding vein on my neck. I always wanted to know how it felt when someone did that to me, I suppose movies were not very illustrative of the inner feeling. Well, how could they? I know now, this was something to be experienced and not every experience can be translated on camera. Securely I withdrew her face from my neck and lured ours lips together; she slipped her tongue in my mouth instantly upon contact. It was my first time kissing someone like this and to kiss with tongue was something I only imagined in my dream. My dreams were becoming reality. We kissed some more before she collapsed on top of me. We worked each other up to fast and she somehow sensed my hesitation and slowed down. I knew I loved her in that moment. I gently stroked her back as I held her with care. There was no doubt in my mind that she felt the exactly same for me just as I did for her.

Half an hour later when we composed ourselves silently, I walked her to the door. It was getting late and my family would be home anytime. She kissed my cheek and said good night before she stepped out. I ran up to room and locked the door behind. I wanted to be left alone until I was in her arms again. I slept like a baby that night.

The following morning I found myself in front of the Pastor confessing my love for another human being. I apologised for being who I am or _was_. I guessed we weren’t that home alone after all. The same day by afternoon I was shipped off to a catholic school in another state. I was still in shock to react to all that was happening to or around me. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to her. It took a few days to realize I was no longer in the same surroundings. With no phone, no internet, no communication from outside world except for the phone call once a week from family for 5mins, I was caged to confinement. I dreaded that day of the week, those 5 minutes were the quietest yet longest 5 minutes I’ve ever had to endure; I couldn’t wait to hang up on my _loving_ family.

Time forced me to accept my situation that I was no longer allowed to love on my own terms. But it also took away my innocence. I was called, ‘the dead girl walking’ for 2 years. I heard every comment shoved down on me when I walked down the corridor. The phrase, ‘Kids can be mean’ had become my new reality.

I returned home after two years of imprisonment. My siblings were in tears of _joy_ I hoped but I had none left so I just held them in my arms. I couldn’t look my parents in the eye; I didn’t want to _ever_ see them again. My elder sisters didn’t leave my side for one second that day. They wanted to be there with me _while they still can_ I thought. Katie waited until everyone was asleep; she called out my name in the dark. I was wide awake staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She called again and I replied that I was awake. She got off the bed and went to lock the door. She switched on the table lamp and opened the tiny jewellery box. I watched as she shuffled through its contents until she found a folded paper. She walked back to the bed and handed it over to me as she sat next to me. ‘This is from....’ she said and paused like she was searching the right words. ‘It’s from her,’ she whispered, I started to exasperate loudly, I wanted to scream but Katie placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze to comfort me, ‘She came over after a few days when you missed school. She figured something was wrong.’ Katie found her in our driveway staring at my bedroom window. Though they’ve never met before, Katie figured it must be her. She introduced herself and took her to the park. Katie told her everything that happened. She cried and kept saying, ‘it was her fault’. She wanted to know where I was taken but Katie didn’t know either. All my siblings knew were that I was in some catholic school and nobody could reach me. Katie said she came to meet her one last time the day her family was moving base to San Francisco. She said to give you this letter whenever it was possible. ‘I didn’t read it, Tobin’ Katie said. My eyes couldn’t hold the tears any longer. I haven’t cried in a very long time, I didn’t even cry when I was sent away because I was still in shock. Two years of shock therapy and I was stoned. But that day I cried my heart out holding Marissa’s letter in my hand. Katie held me tightly to be chest and cradled me like the baby I was in that moment.

I read her letter the following day as I fell asleep in Katie’s arms from exhaustion. It read –

_Dear Tobin,_

_I’m so sorry. Katie told me everything. I don’t know what to say except for, I will be sorry for the rest of my life for what happend to you._

_My family is moving to San Francisco. The address is mentioned below. Please reach out to me when you can. I need to know you’re ok._

_I will wait for you as long as possible. Also I need you to know that none of what happened between us was a lie. It’s the truest thing I’ve ever known._

_Love,_

_Marissa._

I posted a letter out to her the same and waited weeks but I didn’t hear from her. Katie convinced me her family might have moved again as her father was in the army and they constantly moved to places.  

Days passed and I received a correspondence. I excitedly ripped open the envelope only to find out that I’ve been selected in Stanford University. Not exactly what I wanted but maybe something I needed to get away from my family. Though Katie told me mom and dad did their best to get me back and that their hands were tied but I still couldn’t get myself to forgive them at least not as yet. Maybe I needed some distance to get a better perspective of things. I accepted the offer and embarked my new journey to the one that led me this far to these lovely people in my life.

I was probably the last one to arrive at my dome. As I dragged my suitcase I heard the chitter-chatter around. Everyone seemed, happy. Maybe they were just as glad to be away from their family like I was. In that moment, I promised myself I was going to enjoy college and be myself, the real self as much as I could. ‘Baby steps’ I kept repeating till I reached my room. The door was slightly ajar so I nudged it open with my shoulder. I pushed through some boxes lying on the floor towards an empty bed. I took off my load when there was a knock on the door that was still open. A studious girl in specs spoke, ‘Party downstairs, free booze, free sex, everyone is invited’ with that she winked and disappeared as I heard her repeat herself down the corridor.   

Once I settled in, I had the much needed shower. I dwelled upon what was appreciate for an in-house party but eventually ended up dressed in one of the soccer shorts and sleeveless shirt, tied my hair in a messy bun and headed for the party.

‘Shaunyboy, stop sobbing and look around at these gorgeous women.’ He looked up from his cup in his hand then down again.

‘ I told you I’m not interested’ he said one final time, hoping the shorter girl wouldn’t press further.

But he was wrong, ‘The hell you’re! Let me pick one for you. How about that one?’ she pointed out at one of the new faces on the block, and something about the girl caught her eye, ‘Well, Hello New Yorrrk.’

‘Please stop embarrassing yourself, it’s painful to watch.’ He suggested.

‘Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous of my swagger’

‘Yeah right’ he said and took another swig from the cup.

‘Watch and learn, honeybun.’

The shorter girl made her way towards the new chick, ‘Hey sweets, nice legs’ she said gazing at the girl’s calf muscles.

‘Well hello sweetpie, nice rack.’ The shorter girl was stunned at her precocity. It stunned the new chick as well as she diverts her attention at the strangers around pretending to search for someone.

The shorter girl smirks and turned around, ‘Yo Shaun, this one’s mine,’ she turned back to the new girl who had her full attention now. The shorter girl put forward her hand, ‘Hi, my name’s Kelley O’Hara’.

‘Tobin Heath’ she shakes her hand firmly.

‘You didn’t really mean to say what you said, did you?’ Kelley asked with a smile.

Tobin rubs the back of her neck, ‘No, not really’.

‘Uh-huh! So what’s your story Tobin Heath?’

‘It’s not an interesting one’

‘Then let’s make it one’. Tobin followed Kelley to an empty table. Tobin waits as Kelley fetches them two shots of tequila and two bottles of beer. Kelley raised her shot, ‘To fun and laughter’.

Tobin chuckled at the perky girl, ‘To fun and laughter’.

They continue to talk the rest of the party like they were the only people in the room. Tobin for the first time in a long time felt the joy of freedom she was about to embark for the next three years. As promised, ‘fun and laughter’ was exactly what she got. They couldn’t deny the instant comfort found in each other’s company. Though Kelley by nature was a jovial person, but so was Tobin, she had just lost track of her true self which Kelley somehow sensed and so did Tobin as she let Kelley in her secret world.

Kelley insisted on walking Tobin to her room as she was pretty wasted. ‘Hey, this is my floor too. What room are you in?’

‘I’ve no idea,’ Tobin looked around. ‘That one. No, wait, that one, definitely that one, I think’.

‘You think! Dude I don’t want to walk in on someone making out’.

‘You won’t. I knows it’s my room, see’, She opened the door, ‘The boxes are still there’.

‘Are the boxes yours?’ Kelley asked inquisitively.

‘No my stupid roommate, whoever that is, is an absolute mess’ Tobin said as she kicked one of the boxes away from her.

‘Yo dude, mind it! Your roommate is the one that walked the _mess_ that _you’re_ to your fucking room’

Tobin covered her mouth in her palm as though stopping the puke from exploding. Kelley kicked one of her other box out of Tobin’s way and pointed towards the washroom. Just when Tobin spoke again, ‘No way....you’re my roomie?’

‘Yes, hun, now please go throw up. I don’t want the stink in my room’.

‘Heath’s don’t throw up’. Tobin said proudly then covered her mouth again. Kelley dragged her towards the washroom and lifted the toilet seat just in the nick of time when Tobin starts to hurl. Kelley held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. _‘What a start of their beautiful friendship’_ Kelley thought as she kept her face as farther away from the commode.

 

-

 

“Hey, you moron,” the driver barked. “Find another car”.

Abby had fallen asleep when the sudden jerk from the sudden break almost stooped her over to the front seat. “What happened?”

“Some idiot has chosen this time of the morning to jog and in the middle of the fucking road” he yelled outside the window.

Abby turned her head on the pavement to who see if the person was hurt. She saw a figure in black hoodie bend over with hands on her knee breathing. “Stop the car”.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Stop the fucking car,” she raised her voice this time so he could hear clearly. “I know this idiot”.

 

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to finish this tomorrow as per my schedule, I think haha but I finished early. So, yea. It’s a long one so hope you don't get bored.

 

The past has a funny way of catching up on you and more than often it's when you’re at your happiest. Every time I closed my eyes I saw images that I buried myself but it kept creeping up like it had some unfinished business which was unlikely I thought to myself, because I went through every step of the ‘getting over someone’ process. Actually I was made too but that’s another story. I couldn’t help but wonder why after so many years it’s haunting me again. I closed my eyes and went through the images again, one by one until it got to the day after I came back from 2 years of  _punishment_ so I was told. One of my father’s old friends came over for dinner to our house. I knew them growing up, their eldest son Daniel and I had a love-hate relationship, he loved to piss me off and I hated his guts. He was a typical Catholic boy from a typical Catholic family, very obedient, well-mannered and religious. And of course my family loved him; they somehow managed to love almost everything I didn’t. As I sat at the dining table with a plate full of my favourite food that I had barely touched, I overheard what seemed like a celebration. Daniel seated next to me took my hand in his under the table when I realised what the celebration was about. I couldn’t get myself to swallow the food as my throat began to close up. I choked and coughed and excuse myself from the table. I knew the eyes following me but I still kept on walking, further and further away from them. That was the day I accepted the scholarship offer to Stanford, it was my out and I took it.

 Today as I lay in bed with my beautiful wife to be in my arms, I couldn’t stop but think of all the disappointment in life before it came to a point where I had to stand up and claim my ground. It makes me wonder if I hadn’t been sent away, if I didn’t take the Stanford scholarship, if it wasn’t for my best friend Kelley, would I even be here? Those long languishing nights spent alone in my bed thinking if there even was something to look forward to now seem like a stepping stone to where I’m today.

The room was dark except for the moonlight entering through the window; I turn my eyes to see Alex, her face still glowing under the white light from the sky. I could feel her warm breath on my neck and I knew she was sound asleep. One quick move and she rolls over along with the covers. I smile to myself; _the woman is feisty even in her sleep_. The cold air hit my bare body but it was just the warm skin detached from mine. I pull the covers over her and start to tug her in properly when she slips her feet under it neatly like she anticipated the action. My woman knew me too well I thought as I smile again. It reminded of the little things she often did without me even asking, said just how much she loves me.

I turn to my right and scan the floor for the scattered clothes. Slowly I got off the bed and picked them up and set it on my side of the bed. Quickly I got in my short and sports bra. The phone on the side flashed 4 o’clock, but with no sleep in my eyes I decided to go for a walk. The shorts were still good enough so I just changed into Alex’s shirt. But before leaving the room I set the pillow along side of Alex as I didn’t want her to roll off the bed trying to kick the ball in her sleep. I then sneaked out of the room as quietly as possible. I reach downstairs and got in my running shoes and grabbed the hoodie jacket from the hanger that for sure belonged to the house across the street.

The second I stepped out the door my shorts sway in the flowing wind but I liked the feel of cold breeze on my legs. With a deep breath of chilled Seattle air I pressed play on the iPod and started to walk down the street with hands tugged in my pocket. It was still pretty dark except for the distant street lights and some local stores I didn’t know were open all night. The light flashed on my face every now and then by the passing car and I got a little agitated, and my feet started to make long strides. Before I knew, I had started to jog. Though I knew the place fairly well by now, the streets looked so _unfamiliar_ at night like I didn’t know this place at all. It scared me a bit being out in the dark all alone, should’ve got the ‘top dog - Solo’ along answered the scared me inside. The answer didn’t help as the scary thoughts surfaced my hidden fears of losing me again. The fear lit the fire inside me. My pace increased and air blew through by nostrils got hot and wheezy. I reached the street corner and took a steep turn to the left to cross to another lane. The street was isolated and empty then a car came out of nowhere and almost ran over me. I looked up just in time and switched to top gear. Once I reached the sidewalk and knew were safe, I cursed my stupid self for almost getting killed. I bend down on my knee, and start to pant, ‘Fuck, Lex would kill me if she knows this’.                

 

-

 

“Hey, you moron,” the driver barked. “Find another car.”

Abby had fallen asleep when the sudden jerk from the breaks almost stooped her over to the front seat. “What happened?”

“Some idiot has chosen this time of the morning to jog and in the middle of the fucking road” he yelled outside the window.

Abby turned her head on the pavement to who see if the person was hurt. She saw a figure in black hoodie bend over with hands on her knee breathing. “Stop the car.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Stop the fucking car,” she raised her voice this time with urgency in her voice _. ‘I know this idiot.’_

Abby got out of the car and ran up the person she thinks she knows. “Hey” She gets to respond. So she touch her shoulder to get her attention, but that got the person off guard as a fist came flying in her direction, “Whoa, Tobin, calm down.” Tobin’s knuckle landed on Abby’s palm as she tried to block her face. Tobin couldn’t get a look at this person’s face as it was still dark, but saw a hand raised up in surrender while the other still held tightly her knuckle in a fist. Tobin pulled out her earphones with her free hand and Abby figured why she didn’t respond. “Tobin, it’s me, Abby.”

“Abby! What are you doing here this early?”

Abby released her hand, “I should be asking you that! My flight just got in; I was on my way over.”

“How long have you been out?” Abby could see the sweat dripping down the side of Tobin’s face and her hand felt hot in hers, she must be running for a while now.

“I felt home around 4.” Tobin bends over again catching her breath. Abby looked at her in dismay and then back at the cab.

“Wait right here, don’t move” Abby instructed and went back to the cab. She quickly paid the driver and collected her bags then made her way over to Tobin. ‘C’mon, let’s go” she handed Tobin one of the bags.

‘Where are we going?” Tobin asked when Abby headed in the opposite direction. “House is that way.”

“I know. I’m hungry and you need water” Abby said nonchalantly.

Tobin quietly followed her down the block. It was almost dawn, Tobin’s favourite time of the day, _‘New Beginnings,’_ as she often calls it. As if she heard the universe above calling, she looked up and saw the sky change its appearance from ruthless shades of grey to ocean blue, the color of her life, “Alex” she whispered to the universe.

 “Yo Romeo,” Tobin squint her now closed eyes concentrating on the universe whisper back at her. “Keep that ass moving” Abby instructed her. She opened her and pursed her lips together before she   Tobin picked up pace.

As the darkness started to disappear, Tobin regain her vision to see more clearly where Abby’s headed. The local coffee shop she knew was open 24/7. “Shit!” Tobin whispered again. _Cheese burger and Abby was a lethal combo._ Though Abby spoke very little to none while eating, somehow cheese burger always gets her excited and then starts, _‘The AbbyTalk’._

 

The place is moderately crowded even at this time of the morning, Tobin wonders if people in her neighbourhood are ever not thirsty for coffee. “How to you know of this place?” Tobin inquired as she search for an empty table.

“Solo brought me here a few times, she wanted coffee and I wanted _a_ cheese burger”

Tobin was not surprised. Hope could survive on coffee while Abby couldn’t without cheese burgers. She rolls her eyes just when Abby turns in her direction then smiles and drop the bag on the floor.

“Abby Wambach, to what do I owe the pleasure? Where is your usual partner?”

“Sleeping I suppose” Abby answered with a smile at the owner.

“Hey Walter” Tobin greeted the old man.

“Hello Tobin, long time no see, huh!” Tobin nodded to that fact. “So what can I get you ladies?”

“The usual - the famous cheese burger and coffee for me, and water for Tobin?” She looks over towards Tobin, “You want anything to eat?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks” Tobin smiled and answered.                          

“That’ll be all, Walter”

“Why don’t you ladies take a seat,” he said as he grabbed the bottle of water for Tobin, “and I’ll have your order at the table.”

“Sounds good, thank you” Abby collected the bottle of water and passed it to Tobin while they made their way over. Abby examine the familiar surroundings, she relished the time spent with her teammates who has over the course of time become family. _That’s the reason why saying ‘goodbye’ has become such a difficult decision._ Her eyes find Tobin; she sat in silence, mindlessly playing with the pepper pot on the table. The sadness in her eyes was worrisome. She looked mentally distorted and weary. Abby had never seen this side of her, well, nobody has except for _Kelley_. For the longest time, she has been the only person Tobin could depend on. She’s her _person_.  “Tobin, are you ok? Is Alex ok? Is the wedding still on?” Abby lets out in one breath. Though this was not how she intended to ask. She just didn’t know which one would get Tobin talking.

Tobin stops rolling the pepper pot between her fingers and looks up at her rambling wedding planner, “Yeah, of course the wedding is still on” Tobin sighs and puts her hand on the table while she leans back on the chair buying sometime as she tries to figure out how she can explain without being misunderstood. ‘You know, Alex get furious when I walk in our bedroom with my shoes on, imagine her wrath if I called off the wedding?” Tobin spoke incoherently.

“But you want too?” Abby observed Tobin’s hesitance. _Maybe something happened since her last visited them then again they were in constant touch and I didn’t notice anything._ “Did something happen between Hope and.....”

Tobin was quick to answer this time, “No, no, Abby..... Lex and I are good” she paused for a second before she chuckle amusingly at the irony of the situation lately. When she got an eye from Abby she retreats, _‘Never mind’_ she said under her breath. “Okay, so I will keep it short and brief for you, Wambach, my very loving and caring grandparents are coming for a visit.”

Abby sensed the discomfort masked behind the witty narrative. But she also want Tobin to speak up about whatever it was that had her run in front of a car. So she went back to eating and avoids making eye contact to ease her, “Yeah, so?” she asked with a mouthful of cheese dripping burger.

“So, I haven’t spoken to them in over 7 years.”

“Hmmm” She acknowledged but her eyes were set down on the plate. Tobin heard her fainted mumble. It helped somehow, to open up your life story without any prejudice.

“I haven’t told them about I’m engaged to Alex and I doubt my parents have either.”

“You kidding, right!” Abby finally spoke a clear while she wiped the cheese around the ridges of her lips. “I mean, you guys were the front page news in every tabloid, _still are_ I think.”

“Well, we easily ignore the things we don’t approve off like they _aren’t_ true.” That one sentence said it all; Abby didn’t need to know more. Not anymore at least. ‘

“I take it, you haven’t told Alex yet?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out for weeks now.”

“Weeks?” Abby’s little shocked, for someone like Tobin to be keep it hidden this long. “When are they coming?”

“Idk, they’re already in Seattle for a wedding so whenever they’re done, they’ll pop up to burst my bubble.”

“Tobin, you need to tell Alex as soon as possible. Like right now!” Abby said.

“I planned to tell her today” Tobin said with utmost honesty. She wanted to tell Alex for a while now but she just didn’t know how or where to start or even how much to tell. She knew with every word said she will have to go back in time to the memories that she has learned to leave behind.

“It’s a good thing you lived then, Alex would’ve killed you otherwise” Abby replied with a playful smile because the way Tobin’s body was unconsciously twitching, she couldn’t imagine how much it will multiple in front of Alex.

Abby’s smile reflected her concern and it calmed her nerves. “Yeah, about that....can you please not tell her about......? I don’t want to be limping down the aisle on my wedding day” They both burst out laughing.

“You got it Heath, you got it!”

 

-

 

On the way home, Tobin suggested they walk back now that the sun was shining and the pleasant breeze has replaced the rough wind but Abby insisted on taking a cab saying they were too far away from the house or _maybe she’s too full on cheese burger_ Tobin thought.

Abby got out of the cab and stretched her arms inhaling the fresh air. “Damn, I’ve missed this place.” She spoke. Their houses were about 10 minutes drive from the main city and on the end of a secluded road. They loved the neighbourhood for the privacy it gave them. Abby canvassed the place for any chances since she last visited them. Everything was still the same, the mini basketball court outside Hope’s car park where the midnight WNBA companionships were played by the soccer pros to the mini soccer field on Alex’s front lawn where Tobin and Kelley improvised their dribbling skills while Hope and Alex sat on the swing - drank coffee and watched their antics for hours. Tobin grins as she watched Abby, who over the past year has spent more time in their house than her own. “Tobin, I think I’m going to head over to the O’Haras’ Give you two some privacy to talk.”

“Ah, ok. Guess you’ll need these....” She handed the keys to the O’Hara Manor before she walked back to her house.

Abby dragged her air bag and plopped the other bag pack over her shoulder as she crossed the road. She unlocked the door slowly but Leo’s sharp ears picked up. The watchdog literally jumped on Abby when she entered and closed the door behind, but she was quick to snap him out of his semi sleep mode, “Hey Leo, it's me. Go back to sleep it’s too early”  

The barking of the dog woke up Hope. In spite of still being sleepy herself, she got off her side slowly yet quickly without waking up Kelley and rushed downstairs halfway wearing her shirt. Once her head popped out of the shirt she eyes immediately travelled towards the noise and landed on her teammate,

"Abby?" she rubbed the sleep off her heavy eyes, "How did you get in? Was the door open?" _she did lock the door before going to bed._ She looks around, but everything seemed to be in its place.

"No, no, Tobin gave me the key" Hope gives her a questioning look while she continued her way over and gave Abby a bro's hug. "I met her on my way over. She was... jogging" Abby answered after a brief pause as she pulls away her arm from around Hope shoulder. _Tobin went jogging? Alone! She never goes alone._ It was mostly her who accompanied Tobin. Hope lifted her hands to her face and lightly brushed her palm to soothe her facial muscles.

"How is she doing this morning? Did she seem alright?" she inquired directly, and that's what Abby liked the most about this girl. Hope has been always on point, no running around the bush. It relieved Abby to know the girls already knew something was bothering Tobin. "Right now, she's a mess,” she was quick to add what she observed. “But she will be fine.”

"Yea......how so?" She was open to ideas, whatever it takes to have old Toby back.

 

-

 

In the house across the street Alex was wake too but she decides to stay in the bed and wait for Tobin. And coffee that Tobin always gets her as bride for sneaking out for a run without her. She lies in the centre of the bed and inhales the scent of Tobin from her pillow that's half pressed under her upper body. Like it were a dummy of Tobin she squeezes the pillow in her arms intensely and jiggle the bridge of her nose on it. Tobin despised it every time, it distracted her and not in a good way and that’s just the reason Alex needed to tease her. Alex smiles into the pillow with her eyes are still closed when the sound of someone clear their voice flicks her eyes wide open. She looks up from the pillow and sees Tobin leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed grinning at her. Alex diverted her eyes elsewhere to recover from the blush dying to be released. She was whipped.

 

"Enjoying by yourself Morgan?" Tobin asked with a mischievous expression on her face.

Alex bit her lower lip then readjusts her position so she’s facing towards the door, "Well, you replaced yourself with a pillow, didn't you?" she reason out while she tries to keep a straight face.

"You've no self control, do you?" Tobin saunter in her direction.

 "Speak for yourself" She points lower and Tobin curiously follows her gaze on her own two feet. "Even after telling you countless times......." Tobin grin shamelessly and pressed the rear of the shoe with her other feet and removed her shoes and before she could explain herself Alex butt in, "Save the sorry for an occasion where you'll mean it, Heath" the grin plastered showed no sign of disappearing,  which pressed Alex's curious nerve. But she choose to not rack her brain this time, especially after the blissful day they had, Tobin’s allowed to be extra cheery. "Uh-uh, you promised 24 hours of complete nudity!”Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder just as she bends down to block her from getting in bed, “There's still couple of hours left....." Alex reminded her. Tobin pull back and smirk staring into the blue eyes, she grabs the fringe on the hoodie and the shirt inside and pull it over along with the sports bra. Alex’s eyes instantly drift on the exposed skin. She found her gaze drifting lower and lower as Tobin pulled down her short with _her_ underwear, a pink lacy panty.

Until Tobin pulled it down, she didn’t realise the mistake she made, “Sorry, it was darkness and...” She rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

Alex giggled at the silly nude woman in front of her, “You’re a buzz killer, you know that?” she held her hand out for Tobin and lifted the covers as she got inside. Alex pulled her closer before they rest their head on the same pillow.

Our faces were so close to the other like we breathed the same air. After Alex tugged the strand of hair behind my ear she leans in to peck my lips. She lips felt so soft and warm and familiar. I kiss her back when she slowly opens her lips for me. She was being extra gentle with her kisses, I could feel it in my gut and wasn’t hesitant to express her affection. I moved closed and nipped both her lips between mine and held it awhile as I breathe in deeply. I could feel my heart beating so close to the upper skin that I would crack the surface and pop out anytime now. Alex pulled back a little and looked into my eyes, letting her eyes drop to my lips for a second before looking back at me. She ran her fingers behind my ear and into my hair and grabbed it lightly in her fist then released almost immediately. I sign as I spoke, “I need to tell you something? Actually lots of things...” She stops playing with my hair but didn’t move her hand away instead lightly clasp on my nape and flashed a comforting smile.

“You ahead” she said and caresses the skin behind my ear with her thumb so as to encourage me to speak. When she said that, a smile broke across my face and instantaneously relaxed my body. And the smile she flashed is the smile I’m now accustomed to, a smile that loudly spoke, ‘I trust you, no matter what’.

Over the source of our time together as a couple, we’ve learned to accept each other not only for who we’re as individuals but also as what we’re as people. From multimillion dollar brand ambassadors to a person that added ketchup over every topping or the one that gets turned on by a simple touch on her little toe.   

I opened the book of my life, flipped through a few pages to find some relevant story to what I wanted to convey to Alex, but couldn’t distinguish which chapter was more important. They all seemed equally important to me. I never had to reflect back on my life in such a good. It made me realise of one thing though, not every aspect of your life has the same importance as the other. It’s the impact of these things that make it important. And so I started, ‘the first time Marissa sat next to me in class. How it all started. How once upon a time she made me the happiest person in this world’.  I blushed as I spoke of her and smiled timidly at Alex, and she smiled back. She was listening keenly to my every word. ‘I continued to tell her about Marissa and our first time making out together’ Never had I thought I would be telling Alex with who I lay naked in bed, about another someone I made out with.

I blushed and Alex smiled back. And with that placid smile I began to disclose the teenage love of Tobin and Marissa,’ the tall, blond, slender body - it was love at first sight. The love that was ought to be forever _at least in thought_. I must have sounded like a love stuck puppy because Alex looked me funny and I couldn’t help but blush again. I talked in length essentially about our secret hiding place where she held my hand in hers’ for the first time and the way it tickled the very nerves I had locked deep inside. She smiled again and I knew she could relate. But what I was about to unravel next she wouldn't have ever imagine. How could she? I could just barely stand it, but I couldn’t foresee that at the time. I saw the sadness in her eyes when I mentioned how methodically my grandparents manipulated my parents and convinced them to send me away so I could learn the right way of living my life. How the new school restrained any communication to or from outside world, how I got bullied by the dome mates every single day for two whole years and had nobody to turn too except for the darkness that prevailed in quiet my room. Alex’s sad eyes had now changed its form to the dark knight. I felt the sweat on her back where my arm loosely draped. She was _indeed_ angry. Slightly I brushed my hand on the hot sweat of her bare back to calm her and simultaneously felt her clutch the covers behind me in a fist.  Immediately I felt guilt when her dark blue eyes pierced into mine. And I couldn't tell her that, as the words she once said kept ringing in my ears, _'Don't ever feel guilty for sharing any part of your life with me. It will only draw us closer.'_ And it certainly has, the fact that I could even open up to her like this, is a testament. We held on to each other tightly as if something or someone would try to tear us apart. We didn’t kiss but were breathing in the scent of each other.

Eventually I withdrew my arm from her side to lean back on the bed while Alex simultaneously lean into my side and placed her head on my beating heart. She hid her hands in the space between her chest and left side just like a baby, but her body felt sensed under my arm. Gently I stall my free hand in the little space and lift her hand out then tugged inwardly and below my breasts while I overlapped with mine.

Once Alex regained her composure, she whispered, _‘go on,’_ so I picked up from where I left off - The day I came back home after two years, the letter Marissa left behind for me, the letter I wrote back - _the one she never replied too._ Alex still maintained a calm demeanour but she forgot her chest pressed to mine could _did_ give away the truth. I on the other hand, felt I was narrating someone else’s story. I couldn’t feel that pain I felt years ago but I could certainly relate to it. And there's only one person to credit for that, _Kelley O'Hara_ , the squirrel that changed my life. Alex perked up and readjusts her on my chest when I started to talk about Stanford - my first day and the first time I met our squirrel. I burst out laughing when I remembered Kelley’s obsession for them. She did a lot of research on them I admitted to Alex. Right from the kind of food they eat to reading their behavioural tendencies. Every day after classes she would sneak a squirrel in our room for couple of hours and fed him to death. The squirrels loved her regardless, because they came running down the tree every time they spotted her. Even the professor addressed her by ‘squirrel’ and whenever she was late to class the professors would have a standard notion - she must be with catering to her squirrel family. She even went to the extent of arranging a funeral service for a squirrel that died of age. The bed started to shake from our movements as we erupted in fits of laughter. Alex laughed so loudly that her eyes covered in tears and spattered the space between my left collarbone and breast.

 Once the laughter subsided, I continued with - that one night we sneaked out to the local club and ended up drunk. ‘ _Kelley of course smelled the gay in me when we first met but she never pressed for details and that just made me want to share everything with her even more.’_ That night we kissed for the first time. I _initiated_ I added timidly. And by the time we got back, I was too wasted so Kelley helped me change my clothes, and I kept finding ways to touch her the entire night, _would have even allowed her to take advantage of me_ but she subtly swayed my hands away every single time. The following day I woke up hung over and saw Kelley _next to me_ , she slept face down on the pillow and her arm draped around by chest. The memories of last time came flooding back. Everything after that is a blur, all I remember is being on the bathroom floor curled up and sobbing loudly. Dunno how I got there or what was going on in my mind. Kelley came running when she heard crying. She sat down on the floor and pulled me in her arms. I kept apologising to Kelley for my behaviour and every time she said it’s no big deal. That day I realized I'm gay and that it’s not just a phase. That feeling inside was so strong, and lucid and sharp as a knife as if it cut my insides, piece by piece and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

That day I knew this was ‘it for me’ and I can’t deny it anymore. I lost my appetite, didn't eat for days, well _I couldn't keep it in_ to be honest. I went in depression. Kelley was by my side this whole time. Nobody knows about this, not even my sisters to who I'm so close. Kelley took over as my therapist. My prognosis included of talk therapy with Dr. Squirrel and similar confrontational situations that helped me accept being gay is ok. We visited a lot of gay bars, well; I was dragged there to be honest. And today I'm so thankful for that, if Dr. Squirrel hadn't kicked the gay out of me; I wouldn't be lying here with you, like this _naked_.

Tobin sigh in content, "So that’s the naked truth of the mystery that I'm" Alex continued staring into her eyes. She was blown away by the tiny human and her enormous heart. Undeniably, Tobin and Kelley’s relation _ship_ is the most honest and pure relation Alex has or will ever witness in this life. Today she learned just why the two most important women in her life are so tight knitted together; the bond god himself couldn’t break even if he wanted.

Alex pressed their lips together in a rush. She tasted the soft lips against her’s. Her hand was against Tobin’s smooth cheek, as she thrust her tongue past her lips in one quick sway before she pull back a little, "Thank you, for sharing this part of you" she whispered hoarsely against her soft lips. 

 

-

 

Inside the O’Hara Manor, Kelley wakes up and found she was by herself. She scans the room for her hot keeper. _This never happens?_ She always wakes up before Hope irrespective of the time they slept. She had a feeling this was going to be a _sad_ day. She forced herself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Once she washed the sleep of her face she searches the house for her partner, "Hope? Babe! Babyyyyyyy, where are you?" Leo comes running inside upon hearing the sweet baby voice. "Leo, at least you heard my cry" Leo wiggles his tail in acknowledgement and nudges his face on the side of Kelley’s legs when she bends down to rub his back. "Hey Leo, I know you're my baby too, but you don't get to _lick_ me" subtly without breaking his heart she tells Leo to back off but he is busy tasting her tiny feet. Kelley slightly redirects his head upwards by the side of his face, "Hey bud, have you seen my other baby?" Leo barks at her. "Fineeeee. Have you seen Solo?" The dog tilts his head to one side trying to understand her. "Solo? Remember her? The one that bathes you and make sure you've food in your bowl every day?" If anyone saw their interaction they would get the impression they're playing dumb charades. Leo’s right ear moves up, "Your owner Leo, think....." Leo now rests his butt on the floor and mops the floor with the wagging tail as he thinks harder. "The 'bitch' have you seen her or not?” she gives one last try and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Leo drops his ear to its normal form and moves his butt off the floor and on his pads as he starts to walk towards the backward. "Finally" Kelley exclaims and lightly slaps her tiny hands on her sides before following the wiggling butt.

She stepped out of the little tunnel to the pool area, and after what she sees get her even more agitated - Abby laid on her front exposing her bare back _luckily still wore her bottoms_ while Hope stood hovering over, her legs _apart_ on either sides of the sun bed _massaging_ her back. Kelley couldn’t believe what was happening under her nose. _Hope is drifting away. I have to do something._ She stares down towards her side at the dog waiting for his orders. “Leo baby, what do you thing? You think you can bite that ass off, huh?" Leo retracts his dripping thirsty tongue as if tasting blood before it hangs out again in _hungry_ this time. Leo makes his move unhurriedly he focuses on his pry from behind. Kelley watches closely, but when she realizes what's about to happen it was too late to redirect him.

 

The dog took his final step, just then Hope turned her head as if she sensed it, to see Leo open his mouth, “Leo, what the hell?” She hells and the dog closed his mouth with a soft howling sound and drops back a little. Kelley slaps her palm on her temple, _‘Stupid Leo, wrong ass, you dumb ass....’_

The scared dog listens to her master interrogate him. He turns his head towards Kelley just for a second pleading with his puppy eyes to come for his rescue, and that's when Hope sees Kelley standing under the shade, talking to herself while she smacked her forehead in a continues motion. Hope frown, and eyes look back and forth at Leo and Kelley. "Yo O'Hara, what the fuck are you making my dog do?" she orders an explanation loudly so her voice to reached the culprit. She stops hitting herself, ‘Bad day had official began.’

"And you, Mr? You sit over there," Hope directs Leo away from them. He lowers his head in shame and sadly walked away.

Kelley nervously marches down for her case hearing and just when crosses path with Leo on the sideline, he glares and growl at her aggressively. Kelley’s tiny hand abruptly covers her own tiny ass, as though shielding it. Hope watches their exchange, she even saw Kelley scratch her ass a bit too as if she felt Leo's bacteria filled teeth in her skin. Hope tries to hide her smile.

Kelley maintains her eyes at the livid dog while still walking and bump into Hope. The collision to the tall, toned body pushed her back and she almost fell on the ground. It was a good thing Kelley was yet to make eye contact with Hope because she was laughing inaudibly at the shorter girl trying to balance the impact of the collision on her tiny feet.  

Hope quickly tightens her facial muscles when Kelley finally gathers some courage to look up only to meet her glare. "What were you thinking O'Hara? He could’ve actually hurt me?" Hope couldn't deny she got a little scared too.

"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be your cute ass,” she uttered ever so softly that Hope only heard the ‘cute’ part.

“What did you just say?” She asked the girl that now looked down on the ground to repeat herself.

“I think it was meant to be my ass.” Abby finally gave her verdict from behind her phone that was on the recording.

Hope’s eyes follow the voice then back at Kelley, “Was it?” Hope saw the guilt in her eyes and her lips curved into a smile.

“I’ve missed you guys” Abby concluded.

“Stop the damn recording, Wambach and cover yourself......” She motioned with her eyes at the towel on Abby’s chest falling off from one side exposing her right nipple. Abby grabbed the towel and pull it over her completely.

And when Kelley saw Abby’s pointers she laughed hysterically. “I’m sorry but this was way too funny”

“Haha, shut the fuck up, O’Haras” Abby said curtly. Hope couldn’t resist any longer and joined the bandwagon with her girlfriend as her laughter doubled.

When they recovered from the pain in their ribs from the laughter, Kelley curled up on Hope side, “I’m sorry babe. I don’t what I was thinking. First Tobin, now Abby? Sorry. But some damn _ass_ had to be.....”

“First _Tobin_ , what?” Abby interrupted them with her inquiry.

Hope smirked at Kelley and wrapped her other arm around her. “Nothing, it’s nothing”

“You guys need to cut her some slack if she did anything to piss you.”

“What are you talking about?” Kelley sensed the tense hold of the arms around her now and figured they knew something she didn’t.

Abby’s eyes look at Hope somewhat in a way to seek permission to continue. They all knew Kelley and Tobin go way back and Kelley might certainly know more on the matter.

“Tobin’s grandparents are coming to _visit_ her”

Kelley held Hope back just as intensely as her. Hope could tell she knew of them. “You’ve met them, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I don’t _like_ them ” Kelley pulls back from her arms but tug on her shirt a little before she went to sit down on the empty sun bed. Hope followed her and sat right next to her. “And from the looks they gave, they don’t like me either”

“I don’t see how that’s even possible” Hope said with a sweet smile.

“I agree” Abby added.

“You’ll know for yourself. They can make anyone hate themselves if they want too” Kelley said with an edge to her voice.

Hope’s hand softly touches her back, “Yea, we’ll see” and smiled challengingly.

Abby saw that smile, she knew that smile, and if anything she had first hand experienced it. She didn’t like one bit of what she was hearing but this time she wanted _in_ on that challenge.

 

-

 

I brushed by feet on the ground a few times to get the swing in motion. It swayed slowly. Everything around swayed in slow motion too, except for the thoughts that invaded my mind not until recently. _Why are they coming? What do they want?_ Though I believed her reason to tell me this now, I don’t for one second believe that ‘she's dealt with it and has got closure.’ How was it even possible when she hasn't spoken to them in 7 years? Maybe she wanted to believe it. But if it not true, which I know deep down its not - What will happen when she has to face? What's even expected from me in a situation like this?

 

I was consumed by my thoughts that I didn't even notice someone sat next to me until a hand rattled my shoulder.

“Alex? How long have you been sitting here? And where's Toby?”  Kelley asked as she tried to get a better angle of my face. 

“She’s taking a shower. She'll be here.” I avoid the eyes on me, afraid she would read my mind like always.

“She told you, didn't she? Kelley asked the knowing answer and put the swing back in motion with help of her feet.

“She did” I finally meet her eyes, “Why are they coming, Kell? Why now?”

Kelley sighs at my puzzled expression, “I don’t know, Alex. I'm just as surprised as you are.” I knew Kelley could see the hate in my eyes that were yet to blink since it met hers, because she had the same look.

Her eyes soften as she spoke after the comfortable silence between us. “Go inside Alex, meet your mentor. It’s getting _rough_ out here,” the wind was howling again, the swing moved on its own now. “I’ll check on Toby” I nod in an answer. She nods back before she gets up from the swing and start to walk towards our house.

“Kelley?” she stops immediately and turned around.  

“Yeah?”

“It’s going to be bad, isn’t it?” I needed to hear it out loud; I needed to be prepared _for_ Tobin.

She flashed the most comforting smile I’ve ever witnessed. “It’s two against all of us, Alex. It’s going to be _brutal._ ” She winked at me and walked away. Seconds later I hear her voice again from across the street. “Check your messages, Lexy” she excitedly pointed at the phone in her hand. I narrow my brows curiously and pulled out the phone in my pocket that’s been buzzing for a while. I open the team group chat, it’s flooded with messages and it kept pouring. I scrolled up to the start where Abby uploaded a video titled – ‘The squirrel got busted’ followed by lots a smiley and comments. I randomly read a few saying – Dumb Abby, Wambach is losing her sight, check the shit you send woman from Becky. Then I found a snapshot by Kelley. I clicked on the picture and zoomed in, then zoomed in some more until I couldn’t anymore. I exited the picture and went back to the main chat and read the description - ‘Zero Bust’  The next I felt my butt land flat on the floor from the edge of the swing. I held around my stomach and laughed like there was no end.

_‘It’s two against all of us.’_ I knew in that moment we were going to be ok.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its more than a week I have not updated. I wanted to publish this chapter in one go but I got busy again. Plus P2 has lengthy chapters with a lot of flashback and background story so it might get a little tricky to understand the connection between these girls. Anyway without taking anymore of your time, here is a little something I've managed to finish.   
> And yes before I forget - mistakes are all mine haha. English is not my native language so apologies if I messed with your head. And thank you guys for being so patient. Enjoy :)

 

Tobin stepped into the bathtub, and allowed the hot water on the skin to burn a bit.  The burn felt good against her body and she found herself relax underneath almost instantly. It was not even noon yet she felt like she’s had a full day already.  She was tired and exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster forced upon her. No one could or would ever imagine the exhaustion she felt over the past few weeks. She was partly right, though nobody could imagine the real reason; her friends were just as exhausted if not more trying to understand her. Then again she always believed in speaking up when it were absolutely necessary. It took a while to distinguish between necessary and important. It still confuses her at times. These believe often put her in her own little space where she felt, _understood_......but distant from everyone else.

Nothing good ever comes out it, she knows now. How good can being alone with your own thoughts be? And for how long before you drive yourself insane? If only she had spoken out sooner it could have spared everyone around the trouble, if only he opened her mind and allowed her eyes to see she had enough help around.

 She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The hot vapours from the water curled in the curve of her neck for a while before she slid down until her head completely submerged in the water. She felt a tingling sense of warmth when the water kissed around her earlobes. She stayed underneath soaking till she could hold her breath.

She opened her eyes when a muffled sound erupted from her ears from the clogged water, that’s when she saw two arms extend like elastic in her direction. Before she could react her feet automatically ruffled to rise above the water but got pulled down with force from the underneath as someone lifted her head. Her feet hit the bottom of the tub when half her torso got pulled up, she sucked in a big gulp of much needed air.  When the air reached her lungs again, she yelled, “What the....”

“.....hell, _Tobin_?” Kelley yelled with her. She retreat her hands when Tobin pushed up against the back wall coughing. Kelley glared, her eyes dark and bleak, nose flared up in agony. She waited eagerly as more and more air refill her best friend’s lungs.

“What is the matter with you?” Kelley said indignantly. “You know this stuff freaks me you........” She was furious. Tobin’s absurd tendencies were first discovered in college when Kelley came back to their dorm and found her lay still underwater in the bathtub with her eyes closed.    

“Will you please calm down? It’s not what you think.....” she assured her dramatic friend.

“Of course not,” Kelley folded her arms defensively as she heard the same excuse again.

“I was relaxing”

_‘Of course, you were’_ Kelley gave her a known stare and waitedfor her reaction, but Tobin was accustomed to the false threat. What she wasn’t accustomed to was Kelley’s eyes discreetly trace every inch of her body at least _not_ anymore.

Tobin overlapped her legs to cover her centre, “Eyes up here, dude!” she reminded amusingly. Kelley cleared her throat and spoke scornfully, “I know.... _I was staring at the third eye_ ”

Tobin sneer and the corner of her lips curled up “Now do you mind,” she redirected her back towards the exit “I’m still in the middle of my bath” And with that she grabbed the curtain fringes and closed it on her face.

“Fine...... I’ll leave”

Tobin heard her backpedal “Great. And close the door behind” She commanded loudly. She closed her eyes and let her head back only to retract, “Now what?” Kelley opened the curtain and stood there sniffing the air.

“That fragrance? I know that fragrance.....”

“Do you now?”

“Ho!” she covered her mouth in excitement, “You found the bath salts? Tell me where she hides them.”

“I didn’t. She gave them to me” Tobin proudly announced. Alex never shared the bath salts with anyone. Not even Tobin. Kelley insisted countless times but the woman didn’t give the name, all they know, it’s from a local shop in Diamond Bar.

“Ah, so she gave you out of pity?” Kelley argued with her false pride.

“Yea, right....... _sore_ loser” Though it might have been true, Tobin wouldn’t allow Kelley to torture her any further.

“I’m coming in...”

 “What? No! No, Kell.... you’re not,” She debated her friend out of the idea, but then she saw Kelley’s shirt drop on the floor.... she averted her eyes ‘ _Jesus_ ’ and faced the side wall instead and let the girl strip in peace.

 The water level rose when Kelley plopped down on the opposite side. There was enough space for the two lean girls in the tub but Tobin didn’t flinch an inch.

“Yo, Tobster? Scoot over will ya? ” she struggled to fit her feet next to the little space between the side wall and Tobin but eventually had to blurt out. Tobin ignored her, her eyes still closed. Suddenly she found herself sit up when Kelley flopped her right leg over her crossed legs, and her feet nudged against her mound.

“Oh...okay!” Tobin lifted her leg from her centre while she moved her butt and placed it the space “You win, you perv”

“Hmm, why do always make things difficult for yourself?” she laid her head back and crossed her legs.

“Why are you so fucking intrusive?”

“Because, I love ya” Tobin pondered upon her words. Kelley thus far has the most unique way of expressing her affection which of course Tobin learned to endure over the years. In college whenever anyone even hinted to bully Tobin.... either over her gait or her masculine body, especially over her calm mannerism that often mislead her as _timid_ , Kelley adapted the very same behaviour as her own. She lived, relished even made a mockery of herself – _‘If anyone gets to laugh at me first, it’s gonna be me,’_ Kelley said to her once. Tobin noted that in her rule book and from thereon, she enjoyed being ‘her’.

“So?” Kelley’s voice pulled her back to the present.

“ So...” Her eyes unknowingly landed at the perfect curves of the perfect breasts in front of her. She laughed inside how it all feel so funny now and how she couldn’t keep her hands off those breasts once upon in time.

“She’s going to eat me?” Kelley stated mindlessly as the memory of their last encounter reappeared.

“Who?”

“Grandma Hitler..... who else?” Kelley stopped tapping her fingers on the faucet and made eye contact. Tobin’s eyes sparkled and her lips curve in an adorable half smile. She observed her features for a moment “I know that look,” Kelley hinted playfully “that look had butterflies go nuts in my stomach once.....”

“Shut up” Tobin argued but her radiating face stated otherwise, “I..uhh...just went back in time for a second that’s all.” She admitted courageously but her breathing elevated and her chest heave as a result.

“Of course, Tobster! I have that affect on people.” Kelley concluded and stared deeper in her eyes without blinking.

“Don’t flatter yourself, squirrel” Tobin scoffed and slammed her hand on the water.

“Yo, _jelly_ much!”Kelley blinked her eyes shut as the water splashed on her face.

“I missed this,” Tobin affirmed apologetically and continued to watch Kelley wipe the water off her face, “And I’m sorry for being distant lately”

When Kelley locked their eyes, she fell in awe with her honest admission. She also felt the sadness behind her eyes. And way Tobin was looking at her now, told her, she felt it too.   

“Don’t apologise Toby,” she said, “we all need a little space every once in a while. Till the time you didn’t cave into the _dirty_ rat hole I had to _drag_ you out off, it’s all good” Tobin forced a smile. “And besides..... Hope was with you the entire time.”

“Yea...she tried her best to get me talking. But her best come in the form of silence. And I suppose I needed that silence to get some perspective on things.”

“And did you?” Kelley’s face slightly lit up when Tobin nodded. She sighed in relief “So what are we going to do?”

“We’re not going to do anything” She dismissed any wicked idea ploughing in her brain.

“What do you mean? She’s going to eat me Tobin?”

Tobin chuckled, “Can you please stop saying that. She’s not going to _eat_ anyone.”

“She scares me Toby” Kelley held herself tightly now as she spoke

“You kissed me on the mouth, with tongue, in front of her the first time you met her. Of course you were to earn an eyeful”

“Hey, in my defence.... I had classes all day while you took a sick day. I missed you. What did you expect? And I didn’t know if she was with you at the time.”

“You would have done it regardless.” Tobin asserted cheerfully. She still remembered the dreadful look on her grandma’s threw at her. She felt a little guilty at time but today it only cracks her up.

Kelley pursed her lip together as she revisited her own version of the tragic encounter, “True” she said then she crawled right into the little space next to Tobin.

Tobin smiled and took the girl under her wings. Kelley snuggled into her side perfectly and loosely rested her arm on her waist. This was a familiar territory for them......often they skipped class to make out in the quiet of their room, till they were exhausted and fell asleep nuzzled into each other. Even though they established long before they could only be friends it never opposed them to each other’s embrace. Those were the best days of their lives.

“Do you...miss _us_ sometimes?”

Kelley lifted her chin up from the broad shoulder as Tobin descends her eyes on the girl. “Of course _babe_ , I miss _us......_ then I look outside my window and see you and Alex together....and then I smile. I smile in gratitude,” Tobin gently planted a kiss on her temple before Kelley slide back down and rest her head just above her breast.

“We are lucky to have found _love_ and friendship in one person in different phases of life.  And I feel blessed every single day.” Tears shimmered in her eyes and felt her throat close up as she soaked in her every word.

Tobin swallowed the lump in her airway and batted her eyelashes. She was breathing hard and she knew Kelley felt it because she tightened her grip on her waist.

 She took a deep breath, “Kelley, can I kiss you?” Kelley looked up to her face, asking with her eyes to repeat herself. But Tobin appealed instead “I really need to kiss you......”

“You’re asking me if you can kiss me?”

“Yes. You’re not...uh, we’re not...I know. So yes, I’m asking if I can kiss you?” 

The air suddenly grew heavier between them..... Kelley began to exasperate, her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as she peered into the pleading eyes - seeking permission to kiss her.

Tobin leans in hesitantly “No,Toby No! We’re not doing a kiss goodbye” her voice cracked.  

“Then don’t call it that, let’s not call it anything”

Kelley pulled back, “I don’t want to kiss you Tobin,” she raised her voice and unlocked their gaze “I’m out of here.” she anchored her hand at the surface of the faucet and with the other latched the edge to lift herself up. Just when she almost crossed over Tobin’s lap, she felt a hand cup her side face. She lost her footing on the sleek surface caused by the gentle tug. Her knees further slipped on either side on Tobin’s lap, she held on the broad shoulders not just to hold her position but to keep a safe distance from her best friend’s face.

Tobin raised her chin up, “Kiss me” She whispered.

“No, no ways” she pressed on the shoulder for support and moved up on one foot to move away. Tobin immediately raised both her knee off the flat surface, the action pressed Kelley from behind and she slid back down in her previous position. Her hands this time landed on the wall behind from the force of the slide. Tobin withdrew her hand from her cheek, and then slowly slid down to her sides before tracing it up on her bare back. She hooked on Kelley’s shoulder blades and pulled her down so her butt fit perfectly in the curve formed between her thighs and her torso. Kelley mound pressed onto Tobin’s novel and her butt sat nicely against Tobin’s thigh.

“It’s not a goodbye, Kell......so please....kiss me” Tobin pleaded in the refection of her dear friend hovering over her. Kelley pushed up maybe to get off her but when her breast came closer to Tobin face and she pressed her lips just above Kelley’s left breast slowly and tenderly.

It was electric and they knew it. Kelley never thought they would end up in this position again in this life. They fought the temptation but when Tobin began to press deeper into her skin, she lost it. She extracted her left hand off the wall and placed it at the back of the head pressed into her front to hold her there just a little longer.

“It’s not a goodbye” she heard the whispered against her skin.

“It certainly feels like it _baby_ ” Kelley whimpered ever so softly but her head fell back regardless and Tobin quickly grabbed the back of her neck in her palm to hold her up.

 “No goodbye between friends – you say that remember?” Kelley lowered her head and stare into the beautiful brown eyes looking up at her. “If anything, it’s a.......” She slid Kelley further into her and pushed up herself against the hard wall behind until no water no air kept them apart any more. Their body melted in the others. Kelley closed her eyes as she nudges her side face on and around Tobin face, “thank you for saving me from _me_ , time and again and again and.....” Kelley couldn’t hear it anymore so she wrapped her arms around her neck and crashed their lips together. The water splashed and rippled around then. Tobin lowered her knee on the surface so Kelley didn’t have to hover over. Kelley eased into her new position smoothly and angled her face for better access.

Kelley sobbed a moan into her open mouth and Tobin held her dearly. She swayed her torso back and forth like a wave crashing into the shore as she explored every inch of the Tobin’s lips on hers. They parted only to be taken again between the other pair of lips.

Tobin tasted her soft lips just like she did the first time. She still remembers, very distinctively her first contact to the soft velvet..... Kelley was so careful and gentle with her. She felt so fragile that she found herself moulding wherever Kelley touched her. Before Kelley, she never knew kissing someone could life altering. 

They continued to kiss for a while.... and with every minute, their kisses became slow and steady and their caresses now gentle and smooth. Tobin took her lips in hers one last time, and held it together and Kelley melted all over again. Tobin contained her own moan, before it were too late and pulled back slightly and began to place tiny kisses all over her face and safely brought her back to the shore but didn’t let her go.

They stayed attached until they were sure to have composed themselves completely.

Each let out a content sigh. Kelley opened her eyes and found the most beautiful pair of eyes she once knew was already on her “You’re stupid, you know that?”

“We’re stupid.... together” Tobin stated as a matter of fact. Kelley glances briefly between at her lips   and eyes curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Tobin grin “That we’re stupid together. And that we always end up doing stupid things.....together”

“You don’t mean that, do you?” she felt a little offended.

She smile grew wider this time “I do. And that’s why you fell for Hope and me for Alex”   

Kelley groan, “You take that back!”

“No, it’s the truth” She retaliated

“It’s not.....now take it back!” Kelley urged her and grabbed a fistful of her wet hair.

“See? You know what I mean!” Tobin beamed. They were a ‘mess’ a ‘hot’ mess. Only they could go from kissing in one moment to pulling each other hair the next. And they renamed this mess ‘friendship’.

“You little piece of shit!” Kelley presses her down to shove her in the water “Why do you always ruin everything? We were having a moment..... _asshole_ ” Tobin struggled to escape her grip and she twirled her body around Kelley until her tiny arm couldn’t reach that far behind and eventually loosen her grip on the hair.

They were both on their knees; Tobin gripped her strong arms around Kelley like a rope from behind not allowing her to turn. “I didn’t ruin our moment, squirrel......I was preventing us from going any further and your hot flustered breaths are distracting like _always_.” Kelley ferociously moved her body to free her arms tied under Tobin’s grip. “Kelley, you need to stop moving...” she whispered in her ear. “your butts rubbing on me”

“Fuck you...I can’t believe we used to fuck each....”

“Ah-huh,” Tobin nuzzles her nose in her ear “you never fucked me Kelley....you only dreamt of it”

Kelley groans again. This was her chance, Tobin was distracted in her laughter.......she gathered every ounce on strength she had and yanked her arms out and freed herself.

But Tobin was quick enough to catch her wrists in each hand and pressed it on the front wall and gained back control.

 

Just then Abby entered the bathroom with the phone pressed to her ear, “No, not as yet Alex, I’m still looking....” she replied to someone on the other line.

Then her eyes caught the two girls in frame, Kelley bend halfway on her wall while Tobin overlapped her from behind. “Alex....uhh....I found the puppies _humping........_ playing Alex, they’re playing. Yea, I will get them cleaned up and bring them over.... chao chao”

Abby cleared her throat as she clicked the red button on the phone. Tobin finally released Kelley and stood next to each other causally like nothing happened. “Ladies....my bad I’m sorry” she corrected “Puppies.... do you mind explaining what’s going on?”

“Tobin called us.....”

“We don’t owe any explanation” Tobin answered politely.

Kelley narrowed her brows and turned to Tobin who flashed her sweet innocent smile. Kelley couldn’t resist and returned a smile, “Yea, yea, it’s none of your business, Wambach” she babbled and Abby face fell in shock. And then she backpedalled “I mean, it’s no one’s business.... in general. It’s not even our business, is it Toby?” She lightly jab her elbow in the ribcage of the naked girl on her left. _‘Fuck, how am I still talking’_ she mumbled under her breath and Tobin snorted a giggle.

“Hmmm.....dress up and be out in 5” Abby almost begin to leave but stops. “All four of you are weird,” The naked girls on their knees lower their head in shame. “But you two are the weirdest” and with that Abby was gone.

But what Tobin heard next had a fall off her knee and back into the tub.

“Abby’s going to eat me, Toby”

Kelley had a new threat to face.

 

-

 

Kelley stepped out of the bathtub as soon as Abby left. She of course abused Tobin until she rose to her feet and stepped out. After they towelled themselves, Kelley went straight to Alex’s wardrobe to find something suitable to her taste. She grabbed a pair a blue skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt while Tobin got into a light blue cut out shorts and a black tank top.

“She said dress up, Tobin?”

Tobin glanced in the mirror where Kelley was straightening her hair. “I’m dressed up” Kelley rolled her eyes at her always half naked friend.

 

-

 

Tobin saunter through the door and saw Hope lounging on the sofa with maybe her second doze of caffeine this late morning. The sound of the footsteps got her attention, she looked up at the girl approaching her then over her “Where’s the little monster?”

Tobin plopped on the recliner opposite to her “Outside, patching up with Leo”

Hope smiled with her eyes before she took another sip from the steamy cup “The house is awfully quiet” she took sight of the surrounding and so did Hope. It was indeed quiet. This has been the quietest since Kelley moved in. “Maybe because the little monster is outside” she concluded

Hope nodded, “Maybe...” she admitted.

“Where is Lex? And Abby?”

“Oh, they’re getting the cars in the driveway” Before Tobin could further enquire she spoke again “We’re going to the airport to pickup Princess and her Prince” now that they are officially engaged, Brian upgraded his title to ‘Prince’

The cars honked outside ferociously on a pursuit. Hope moved off the sofa and proceeded to the kitchen.

“How am I always the last person to know?” Hope glanced back just for a second and smile at her carefree friend.

She kept the coffee mug on the counter, “Maybe because you don’t care” and changed her direction to the door.

Tobin followed, Wait a second” she latched on her elbow to stop her “What do you mean, I don’t care?” her cold gaze hinted for an explanation at the cryptic response.

Hope stir back on her toe, and pinch the bridge of her nose “What I mean is....if a car _almost_ ran over you...all you would say is ‘What the hell, man? Watch where you headed’ then whisper _asshole_ in the air” she demonstrated the mockery.

_Her brows_ deeply furrowed and  _her_  fingers closing into a fist when Hope slipped her hand in her and entangled their fingers. She relaxed when she felt a little squeeze on her hand. 

Tobin sighed somewhat in a relief, “You know for someone as massive as _she_ is, _she_ certainly can’t swallow a tinge bit of secret”

Hope sniggered and rubbed the back of Tobin’s entwined hand with her other hand, “Well, _she_ might have a big mouth, but the woman knows where to speak” she silently conveyed it was just her and that nobody will know about it. Tobin gave a half smile in understanding. “Now, shall we.....” Hope lifted their hands and placed a kiss at the back of Tobin’s when she nodded that they were fine to proceed now. Tobin took the lead but then paused when she felt a tug from behind as Hope stopped. She sniffed Tobin’s hand “Ah _fuck_ Toby, this smell so good” she inhaled the sweet aroma and exhaled a pleased moan. Tobin arched an eyebrow at the sight of the tall gorgeous woman shamelessly poke her nose on her skin “What is it? Which body wash you guys use? It’s so familiar.......it’s all over your house, on _Alex_ , on you.....”  _‘Of course it’s familiar, that’s how your girlfriend smell....you dummy’_ Tobin thought to herself as she witness her hand being fondled, her expression even more comical. _‘If these were her expressions in bed.... God, Kelley must have a field day with her’_

 “Can I have my hand back?” Tobin’s request was led to a little tug or war. And of course the woman that makes a living from her hands won.

“Not before you tell me what it is?” Hope stationed their entangled hands between her boobs and overlapped with her other hand for safe keeping.

“You know what it is!”

“Do I?”She curiously released her hand and followed Tobin out of the house with new set of questions to her initial inquiry.

Once outside her eyes fell on Leo wrapped in Kelley’s arms. She moved closer and heard Kelley mumble in her ears as she rocked them.

“Okay, enough with you two.....Leo, get back in the house” Hope’s commanding voice broke their intense conversation.

Kelley turned and looked up to the tall woman stand over her “Can we take him? He will be alone...what if someone breaks into the house?”

“Then it’s a good thing he’s a dog. He can bite them” Kelley frowned at her mockery. “You....Mr, move it” Leo pulled back and jumped over Kelley’s lap and jogged inside the house. Kelley rose from the porch and swept her butt clean with her tiny hands.

Hope double checked the locks and turned around to an angry squirrel standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She shrugged her shoulders questionably. “I hate you” Kelley said and stomped away. She rolled her eyes and waddle toward the driveway.  

“Kelley, c’mon you riding with me” Alex announced and got in the car.

“Great, I wouldn’t have it any other way” she yelled in the air for Hope close behind her but she was so loud that it turned a few heads.

“You’re being unreasonable” Hope countered.

She got in the passenger seat and slammed the door when Hope surpassed toward the car parked in the front.

“Whoa, easy there Kell.....it’s my new car” Alex run her hand over the shiny golden interiors of her car for emphasis.

“You’ve a new car every 6 month, Alex!”

“Hey, mean much?”

“Spoiled much?”

 

Hope reached her car and as soon as she got in the back seat, Abby pounced on her, “What was that all about?”

“Oh just the usual, her love for Leo after every fight and patch up just keep growing..... like a _fungus_. I mean....uh.... _fuck_ , just don’t tell her I said that. By that I mean you, Wambach!”

“Ouch! What was that for?” Abby rubbed her right arm where Tobin punched her.

“You know what for!”

“Start driving, big mouth” Hope jeered at her.

Abby turned back in the driver’s seat and started the ignition, _“You bitches are mean.”_

 

-

 

It took over two hours to get to the airport which on any given day would not take more than an hour. But with the wind howling vehicles moved slowly especially on the bridge. On the way over, Kelley and Alex finally remembered why they were such best buds when the radio jockey played their favourite song and they began to jam to it. Hope on the other hand finally established what the sweet aroma resembled, her girlfriend Kelley. That caught Abby’s attention as she looked in the rear mirror to gaze at Hope as she continued to babble how funny it were to have realised it now. But the funnier part, well, at least for Tobin was where she failed to realise how exactly it reminded her of Kelley. Abby nodded every once in a while to the new piece of information being disclosed and every time she did, Tobin on the passenger seat either coughed or sneezed or cleared her throat so Abby would keep her big mouth shut.

 

When they reached, Carli and Brian were already outside the gate waiting for their ride home.

Hope quickly got out of the car and pulled Carli in her arms while Kelley jumped in Brian’s arms like a baby. Even though they were not on speaking terms for the past hour or so, Hope smiled at Kelley’s antics and how so quickly she eased to her extended family.  

“I missed you buddy” Kelley said while she nestled on his shoulder to let him know she was ready to be cradled.

“Aww, I missed you to squirrel”

Kelley pulled back but held onto his shoulder blades to hold herself up, “Have you been drinking....without me?” her eyes peered his. Brian pulled out the flask from his back pocket and shook it in the space between them.

“You guys are late and it’s cold out here” Carli blamed them

“I’ll take that off your tired hand, Brian” Tobin snatched it off his hand before Kelley could lay a finger on it “Hi, _by the way_.....” “She greeted him nonchalantly. Being out of the car for 2mins and she was cold already.

“Did you forget to wear clothes?” Carli made a snarky remark and pointed with her eyes at eighty percent of her exposed skin in the cold weather.

“C’mon Princess, she’s dressed up...aren’t you Toby?”

“Shut up, Kelley” Tobin uncorked, lifted the flask to her mouth and took a long, hard swig. She coughs at the initial burn from the hard substance in her throat and then took another swig but this time allowed the smooth, sweet cognac to do its magic on her nerves.  

Once Tobin was satisfied she had contained enough to survive the way back, she extended her hand with the flask to pass and four greedy hands appeared in front of her, but one that came over her shoulder got to it first.

“Let me take that, hun” politely Alex whispered in her ear from behind. Tobin handed it over when Alex planted a wet kiss on her cheek. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here and buy some booze on the way” the dark, ragged clouds in the far rapidly advanced and Hope couldn’t wait to go home and snuggle next to Kelley.... who seemed awfully comfortable with her legs wrapped around Brian.  

“Yeaaaa, lets booze” Kelley consented ecstatically and lifted hand for a high five but when Hope squinted, she retreated, _‘Or maybe not’._ Just then lighting and thunder ragged in fury. It startled Kelley but she found herself clench onto her security blanket.

“You scared of a little thunder, squirrel?” Brian observed and asked playfully. Hope lowered her head a little away so Kelley wouldn’t see the corner of her lips form into a curve but she didn’t pull away.

Carli noticed the two lovers were being distant and before she could ask, Hope nudge her side saying nothing to worry about.

Lightening stuck again and Hope felt a stronger tug on her shirt this time. She took in the sight of the scared girl. She melted almost instantly. She wanted to take her girl in a warm comfort that she knew only she could offer.

And she did just that -

“Brian I’ll take her” Brian smiled and Hope stepped closer and opened her arms.

When their eyes met, Kelley realised she didn’t need to dispute with Hope, ever, ‘losing is still wining in love’ Hope often said. She lunges over and Hope smoothly takes her slight form against her large frame. Kelley crumple into her and Hope curled an arm on her butt to thrust her further into her chest.

The girls went back to talking when Carli noticed.

“Brain, where are the bags?” she looked around to find a trace.

“What do you mean? I kept it right here.....” When Carli said they were US soccer airbags we all canvassed the surrounding as we were all familiar to it. We searched for a while but still couldn’t find it.

“I think the porter took it” Hope said and mince toward Alex’s new car. Kelley was still in her arms so shifted her weight on her left hand just for a second and knocked on the glass with the other. “ _Porter_ , did you get the bags?”

“It’s in the trunk, why? And don’t call me porter?” Abby warned.

“Hmmm...... Hey guys, porter Abby has them. C’mon lets go” loudly she passed the information.

_“You bitch!”_

“Watch your tongue, Porter or you won’t get any tip!”

“Go back to sleep, squirrel”

“Stop it you two” Hope ordered behind and repositioned the girl in her arms, but that didn’t stop Kelley to utilize her finger to threaten Abby.

Her middle finger in the air twitched suddenly when soft lips touched her cold ear with purpose “Defending my honour, _baby...._ ” Hope asked seductively.

Kelley flipped her head and buried her face further in her neck. “I’m still not talking to you” she clarified against the vein drumming under the skin pressed to her lips.

“You will” Hope asserted with great joy when she felt the tiniest of nibble on her neck. Kelley was losing it, and she was losing it graciously.

 

-

 

The girls got in their respective carriages and drove out of the tunnel and into the city. Brian offered to drive as he was the least drunk to Carli, and Hope had a baby to cradle. The ride home was longer than the way over; roads were jammed as people eager to get home after the long day. The clouds grew dark over the crimson sky, the wind thrashing the tree tops and howled through the gaping of the car windows. But the storm only fuelled the excitement of the long night being united with their partners in crime. Kelley was back to her chirpy self after a nap curled in her favourite blanket. She called Alex in the car behind theirs to discuss the long list of things they need for the night. The storm alert from the met department forced most shops to shut down early but the local retailers were still holding up as people stocked grocery for days. Hope directed Brian into a narrow lane which led to the wine shop owned by an old woman. Abby followed them not far behind and stalled right next to them. She stayed in the car while they stocked liquor. The adults decided on Scotch, wine for Alex _of course_ , Kelley and Tobin eventually decided they were fine with anything till the time it had good volume of alcohol in it.....so gin and tequila topped their menu for tonight. Hope on the other hand stuck to beer. Abby wasn’t surprised that she chose beer over any hard substance. The O’Haras were liquor free household, of course that was the condition laid down by Kelley to which Hope happily obliged. Whenever Abby came over, she had to paddle cross the street to the Morgans if she craved a drink or two. Of course Kelley and Hope joined her, but Hope rarely touched a glass....she didn’t fancy it, not anymore, not since Kelley came into her life.

Once done with beverages, they picked up few boxes of pizza and headed home that was just around the corner now. Abby halt the car right behind Hope’s on the side of the road. The street was dark because of the power shut down, the only light flickering were the once that eliminated from other houses.

“Left or right?” Abby asked.

“Right” Alex replied from the back seat.

No, not right....left” Hope said in the speaker phone.

“Not in our house” Alex said sternly.

“It’s no time to play your house – my house Alex! Your house has the power generator” Hope reminded her. Because of the rough weather Hope personally made sure their house is equipped with a backup power generator before she secretly shifted their belongings from California. She never got it for her own house as it was a rented house until she brought it for herself.  

“Fine. Then no boozing in the house” Alex laid down her rules.

“What?” they all yelled together.

“What was the whole point of all this? You’re not making sense, Alex” Hope’ voiced echoed through the phone.

“ Look, guys.....Tobin’s grandparents are coming and we don’t know when. So I don’t want to welcome them to a house reeking in alcohol and cigarettes, okay?” Tobin turned around and found Alex’s eyes were already on her. ‘Lex, I don’t care....they can think whatever they want?’ she spoke politely but her voice remained apathetic.

‘Tobin I know that, and I’m not asking you to..... but you should care about how you welcome someone, anyone for that matter into your home. It won’t be very respectful of us if we......’ she couldn’t find the words, she hated everything they did but she didn’t want to live with hatred in her heart toward anyone.

“Solo? So right is it then?” Abby asked her to make the final call.

“ Yea, yea....take a right. Solo’s are disrespectful bunch anyway” she confessed candidly and everyone erupted in fits of laughter.  

“Sorry to cut in, ladies....but who smokes?” Brian asked.

“Abby” they said in unison.

“Hey... its herbal medicine” Abby claimed defensively.

“Yea, of course....to help her poop” Kelley humoured her addiction.  

“Yea....ok, got it!” Brian acknowledged in a deadpan voice and Abby heard Alex snigger in the backseat.

“Princess, I’m going to kick your Prince in the ass” she alerted her friend.

“Yea right....just make sure your poop bag is empty. Don’t want you shit in your pant during the fight”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hope pressed the key in the door and instantly heard Leo bark on the other side. She grew anxious when she realised he almost forgot about him. She quickly unlocked at the door and heard a low cry this time as though Leo recognised it was her on the opposite side. She pushed the door inside slowly for she knew Leo could anywhere. She heard feet pattering across, his toenail clicking on the wooden floor. The house inside was pitch dark....she pulled out her phone from the tiny back pocked of her jeans, clicked the torchlight on and stepped forward when she felt a nuzzle against her shin. She moved her phone down and a pair of eyes sparked under the light. She got on her knees straight away and took the dog in her arms. Leo whined in her embrace and wagged his tail nervously. She apologised to the dog and brushed her hand on his back in a soothing motion to convey how sorry she was to have left him alone...... But the dog continued to whine until Kelley got on her knees and wrapped an arm and caressed his neck. She told him Hope was really sorry and that it’s ok if he forgives her. It was still dark, but the mobile light flashed in the back allowed Hope to have a few glimpse of Kelley as she spoke of her behalf even though they were not completely on talking terms.

Leo eventually calmed down and followed Hope as she guided him with the torch light toward his bowl. She poured an extra portion of his favourite food and sat down on the floor, little away and watched as she ate his food.

\-  

Kelley switched on the emergency light but it was still dim to cover the entire living area. So after careful consideration the girls decided it will be wise to have everything set in one place than keep running around in minimum light. Alex gathered everything they might need from the kitchen; like glasses, plates, water, etc. Tobin and Brian brought some more emergency lights from the store room for later. Carli and Abby neatly set the dining table on the carpet while Kelley occupied herself making tequila shots for everyone.

Once done Kelley called for everyone to take their seat –

“Kelley, is she going to be ok?” Abby asked the little girl on tequila duty. She glanced over to the rear end of the long hall and found Hope staring at Leo with sad eyes.

“Yea.....she will be fine. Leo? Not so much.....she’s going to smother him until she forgives herself ......or until Leo bites her _for_ _real_ _this time_ ” she laughed as the image from earlier that morning played in her head. But Abby still had her in the corner of her eye. Forgiving _herself_ has been the most difficult part throughout her life and who other than Abby would know better. She waited a few seconds before she took hold of the beer bottle from the mini bar set for tonight and got off the floor.

“Beer?” she offered to the girl that just pulled the cover over her sleepy dog. Hope looked up blankly and Abby twisted off the cap simultaneously. She took the bottle and went back to staring at Leo. “Don’t think too much Solo.....he’s your dog, he’s fine” Abby felt a slight nod beneath the hand that were now over Hope mane.

Abby moved back into the cluster of her friends where they wait for her. They began with shots then went on to their respective poison. The conversation was light, but mainly surrounding the wedding plans. Abby was way ahead of her task, she made a graphical presentation of the various responsibility along with the contact information of the sources to assistance. She even took the liberty to call each parent to check their schedule so she could have them fly in as soon as possible including Kelley and Hope’s as they insisted their wanted to help and Abby ceased the opportunity without further discussion. Right now she was waiting for them to arrive so she could assign the work before they have to leave for the victory tour.

Alex was impressed how Abby utilized her time in the airplane over and produced such a thorough project in such a short period of time. Abby did a little victory dance in her mind as Alex went on to thank her for all the effort. Kelley just rolled her eyes that Abby has now found a new interest to keep her away from training. Tobin was least concerned, and enjoyed the pizza quietly since the discussion of her wedding started...... her instruction manual strictly stated all she had to do was show up for their wedding so she was sticking to it. Princess and her Prince hadn’t uttered a word for almost an hour either to the girls or each other; they nodded every now and then to make their presence felt. Alex wondered if this is how Tobin and her would look years from now, sitting next to each other quietly, arm wrapped around another gently yet protectively.

‘Alex? Lex.....” Tobin stir her out of trance “Mama is calling” she flashed the phone in front of her to see and then passed it over

_‘Mom’_

_‘Alex? How are you? And Tobin? And everyone else?’ the questions pilled one after the other in a rush her voice tensed and urgent. ‘We heard the news about the storm. We’ve trying to reach you hours now’_

_‘Mom, we’re all fine. We’re at Kelley’s’ Alex fills her in on the day so far and that their phones don’t have much reception due to the storm._

_‘I’m happy to hear everyone is fine’ Alex felt the woman on the other line much calmer now ‘You need to call me, Alexandra. You’re a big girl now. You need to inform us what’s happening in case we will be unable to reach you’ Alex got up and moved to the other end of the room not very far from where Hope was stationed._

_‘I know mom....I know’ she slowly pulled a chair without waking up the sleepy dog and sat down. ‘I’m sorry. Today has just been....’she sigh into the phone as she think if there were a better word to describe the day she had ‘awfully long with unexpected turn of events’ so she kept it short yet brief._

_‘Oh, you’re not talking about the storm, are you?’_

_‘Not exactly’ she lean back and ran her hand through her hair._

_‘Hmm. Don’t worry honey, everything will be fine’ Alex listens to her mother’s sweet and confident voice. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. “You two will be fine, baby girl. I know it”_

_Alex she sat up and asked inquisitively ‘Do you know something I don’t?’ the woman laughed confirming her suspicion. ‘She called you didn’t she? When?’_

_‘Few days ago’_

_‘Few days ago! So now you know things about her before I do?’_

_‘Yes’ the woman said it plain and simple_

_‘Ah, you’re mean.....so mean’ laughter erupted again this time on both sides of the phone. ‘What all did she tell you?’_

_‘Nothing that I already don’t you’_

_‘And that is......’_

_‘That she loves you and will always protect you’ Alex sensed the proud feeling in the mother’s voice._

_‘Wish you were here mama, with me...’_

_‘I’m always with you, Alexandra. You’re always in my thoughts and prayers, just know that’_

_‘I do’_

_‘And I will be there physically in a few days. Abby had summoned all of us’_

_‘Yea, so I’ve heard. Can’t wait to see you’_

_‘Likewise baby.......I won’t hold you up any longer from whatever it is you girls are up to tonight. So I will see you soon. I love you. Be good’_

_She rolled her eyes on the fact that the reference ‘be good’ never applied to her. She was always the sensible at least amongst the company around her. She glanced over to where Kelley and Tobin were animatedly discussing something with the group that had horrific expression glued on their face. ‘Always, mom. See you soon. Love you’_

“She spoke to your mom?”

“Solo, where are you?” she searched in the direction of her voice. She knew where Leo’s bed was laid but it was too dark and she didn’t wanna step of the dog. “Enough with the lurking in the dark, ‘The Evil Queen’ Come out will ya?” she heard Hope move somewhat to get up she only hoped and not to throw something at her snarky comment. And soon she emerged from the dark shadow, smiling. “Finally, Your Majesty” Alex bow her head in respect.

“Very funny, Mrs Heath”

“Mrs Heath....it sound so good”

“Damn, Alex….you’re whipped!”

“With pleasure” They laughed together. “You good?”

“I’m fine now. I need to freshen up. Be right back”

“Okay”

Alex moved back to the hurdle and Hope toward the stairs.

-

Slowly and steady Hope reached her bathroom without dumping into anything. She easily found the liquid soap on the side of the sink in the dark. She took some in her hand and wet her other hand under the running water then turned the tap close. She was cleaning her hands when the sound of footsteps of someone in her room got her attention. She stopped to focus on the steps. It was pitch dark that and she got a bit scared if she was being honest. Until her heard someone hiss under their breath after a loud noise. She slanted back to peep into her room and saw a flash light on two tiny feet walking her way. She pulled back to her previous position and smirked while she was still alone. Soon a small figure reflected in the mirror just behind her, everything much visible from the flash light being held high in the air.

“How come you dumped into something with the flash light on and I made it here without even making a sound?”

“Maybe because you’re a batwoman and have night vision”

“Or maybe it’s just that you’re blind” she taunted.

Kelley frowned, “Now you’re just being rude”

“You think?” she quipped.

“Shut up Solo, I’m still not talking to you”

“I hear ya. So listen….. without interrupting me” She rinsed her hand and grabbed the napkin from the hanger and turned around. “I forgot him”

“What?” Hope leaned back on the sink frame and eyed the girl. “Sorry. No interrupting. Continue”

“I forgot I had a dog home....I forgot I had him at all. I forgot him?” she threw the small piece of cloth on the sink frame and pushed back on her hand. “Its never happened before. He’s been with me since the day he first opened his eyes, Kell. He has been my person when I didn’t have anyone to turn too. Way before Cal and I even met. He was the first person I ever admitted that I’m in love with _you_ , Kelley O’Hara” Kelley thanked her stars for she was on the other side of the phone lighting the room so Hope couldn’t see her expression clearly. She held her breath to suppress the snort inching to the exit. To her dismay it sounded hilarious to Kelley to imagine a person like Hope, talking to her dog about her love life. “Can you please breath and control yourself? I can hear it from your gut” That just did it, the flashlight danced around in the bathroom as Kelley moved her hand either to hold herself from the cramping pain or to hold the door frame to control her laughter. Hope let out a harsh breath and crossed her arms; her tongue manoeuvred the inside of her mouth to contain the bitch mode from switching on. Moments later after practically stopped jumping, “It’s not as funny as you think it is. It was dark, Leo must be terrified” she stated as a matter of fact but that just seemed to have fuelled Kelley further. “Stop it” Hope protested pleadingly because that was all she could do to Kelley. Unknowingly she moved toward Hope and leaned in to support her trembling body “He’s a dog....how terrified can he be, babe!” She managed to rationalise but when Hope just shushed her hand away she started to laugh again. 

“Are you done?” her laugher subsided moments later.

“Yes, yes, I think I’m done”

“It’s not funny Kelley, I’m serious” Kelley sauntered close and stood right in front of her.

“How? How is….this, not funny? Please do tell me”

“It’s just…” her expression hardened I’m happy and I forgot him”

“Hey Solo, no.....” Kelley interrupted her before she could come up with a deranged side effect of being happy.

“No, what? It’s true, isn’t it.....I was happy all day, surrounded by people I love. And I forgot about that one person who has been there all along”

Kelley scooted closer “Hope? You’re reading too much into this” placing her hand on her arms “Leo is fine. Everyone is fine. I’m right here with you” she massaged her well defined triceps.

“Yes, you’re..... Laughing”

“Yes laughing.....take a good hard look, Solo” Kelley jolted bac and gripped on her muscles. Hope casted her eyes away “Hey, don’t look away” Kelley hand blocked her from stepping side to leave. She sighed when Hope leaned back again. Kelley took a step back so she could see the taller woman more clearly.

They stared each other for a good minute till Hope shrug her shoulder in a _‘What?’_

Kelley mimicked her gesture in a tease while holding her stare. It worked as saw Hope’s posture relaxed, her face less tensed. Kelley studied her before she took a step forward and caress her arms “You’re just caught up in a moment, babe. And it’s ok. But don’t let it consume you. We’ve to find humour in everything that happens to us, or at least die trying. C’mon, you know that more than anyone else I know. You just have to find a reason to come out””She gave a weak smile as she listened, she uncrossed her arms and curled it around Kelley to pull her closer “And just so you know I’ll be standing right outside that door for the rest of my life if I have too, but you’ve got to take that first step forward” she whispered emphasising on every word. Hope nodded and lean in till her temple meet the other. They stood attached to one another, smoothly rocking their body.

“I’m sorry I made a big deal” Hope whispered in her hair.

“Its _fine_ , just come to me next time rather than mopping in the corner, okay?”

“I will” she promised.

Kelley kisses the taller girl’s chin “So you were happy today, huh”

“Yes, of course”

“We were not talking and you were having a good day?” Kelley slant backward in her arms and glance up at her. 

“Something like that”

“You're mean” Kelley opened her mouth in a ‘ho’ and broke out of her grip.

But Hope’s reflexes highly trained over the years, nab on her neck and in one swift motion drag her into her form. Kelley latches on her thin waist to control the impact and keep some distance between them. After all she did pretend to be upset. “I’m not. But I will show you mean" Hope dictated then lowered her face and parted her lips before further leaning in. Kelley watched her face get closer, automatic her lips opened in an invite. Not surprised to see the welcome Hope hovered at the entrance, playfully let their lips linger…..then pulled back just before the soft lips closed in on hers. Kelley read her play and decided to act on it. She weighed her upper body in hers. Their soft breast pressed against the other, Hope moan into the plumpness…..she could never resist them. Even while asleep her hand gravitated to cup her breast under the shirt. Hope spun her around and hoists Kelley on the wooden frame. Kelley hooks on her shoulder for support and curl her legs on her lower back. Hope traces the hand that was on her thigh downward to her center. Hope kiss on top on her right breast just above the half cup of the bra. Kelley felt the goose bumps erupt from her skin. She wanted; she needed her skin to touch hers. So she grabbed her shirt and yanked it over her neck and threw it on the floor behind. Without wasting a second Hope pulled down her cup to free her breast and took it on her mouth. Kelley fell back on the mirror behind in a gasp when she felt the hot wet tongue swivel her nipple. Hope took her nipple between her teeth and the tingling sensation transmitted to the rest of her body like fire. She watched from above the view of her hot girlfriend fondle her breast while the other breast remained untouched………..But not for long, as if Hope read her mind she pulled down the other cup and pleasured with same fondness like she did to the other. Kelley was getting wet by the second, she just didn’t realise how wet she was until Hope shifted her to the edge. The friction made her moan loader this time. Hope unbuttoned her jeans while trailing kisses down her front.

Kelley could see her butt crack as she kept bending down with sloppy kisses on her navel now. Like a pro Hope unzipped with one hand and slid the fabric to the side on she kiss her mound.

“The scent” Hope shut her eyes inhaling the wet aroma.

“Yea it’s amazing isn't it?” Kelley proclaimed childishly.

Hope stood up in haste and glared her girlfriend “Your scent? Kelley opened her eyes to what sounded like an accusation. “It’s your scent!”

Kelley stared confused at her wet folds and her terror struck drop dead gorgeous woman “Who else would it be?”

_‘I'll kill that bitch’_ She turned and stormed out the door leaving Kelley hot and flustered.

"Come back here....we're talking now...please come back" she mumbled to herself.

 

They heard the rambling down the staircase followed by a, “Tobin _fucking_ Heath”

Tobin who was pretty buzzed by now, slowly looked up to the angry voice, “Hey what happened to ‘Toby’ and I've ‘earned that’ bulshit you told me in the changing room”

“I killed that Toby. Well you, you killed her” She pointed with her finger. Everyone in the room shared curious glances, searching for the culprit that provoked the bitch.

"But I haven't moved from here" Tobin slurred out as she tried to keep her heavy eyes open.

Hope tried her best to hold the bitch face but a drunken friend has always been a sight for sore eyes. Her chest heaved up and down to the furious obstructed breath.

She skipped the non sense and got straight to the point, “I know that scent”

Just then Kelley came running down the stairs with her zip half down and unbuttoned jeans. Tobin with everyone else looked between the half flustered and full beast mode girls.

“Oh..ohhh"  Tobin gulped and sat up against the sofa.

“It’s the bath salt" she affirmed.

“What about my salts? Why does everything revolve around my bath salts?” Alex demanded an explanation.

_‘Because it does’_ Tobin whispered in her ear. Hope calmed down after she heard the real reason behind Tobin smelling of her girlfriend.

“Kell, will you please close your fly...you're distracting me" Tobin’s bad comic timing infuriated Hope further more. Kelley pulled up her zipper but it got stuck "You can actually ask Hope, she's very good in fixing the zipper, aren’t you Hopey?” Tobin flashed her teeth.

“What the hell is going on here?”  

“Lex, its time. Its time you bid goodbye to your favorite bath salt”

“Yea" she scoffs "nice try, Tobster"

“You will happily when I tell just, why? Hope argued.

“Try me!" she challenged her back.

“Its smells like Kelley”

She squint her eyes, “Like Kelley, how?"

Hope dropped her eyes to Kelley’s center subtly

Kelley somehow found the news ecstatic "Really?"

“Eww" Alex exclaimed her disgust.

“Hey" Kelley forehead furrowed,

“Sorry, Kell… but ‘eww’ as in ‘wow’ but really _eww_ ”

Kelley got confused as ever “I just hope whatever you said, meant wow"

“It does" Alex nodded

“So can I have it” Hope couldn’t imagine anyone processing that sweet scent but her.

“What now? You'll have it first thing in the morning”

“Good” Hope sat down and snatched Alex’s glass “And no soaking in it one last time, Morgan" she warned “The thought just grosses me out"

“Hey" Kelley punched her arm.

“I meant _wow_ ”

 

Hours later Hope and Kelley moved back to their room. Rest of the group were too tired to move and decided to sleep in the living area. Hope got some mattress and laid them on the floor before she went to her room.

The two love birds were chirping in the dark with Abby barking at them to keep it down.

“You called my mama” Alex whispered to the girl nuzzled to her side.

“Hmm, I called mama” Tobin drew circles on her abs.

Alex took her hand in hers and brought her to halt “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tobin slowly stirred her hand away and lifted her shirt to sneak her hand underneath. She didn’t response to her question instead circled her small erect nibble with her index finger. Her chest rose and fell under Tobin’s finger. When she kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point Alex couldn’t control and moaned loudly. They heard Abby stir not very far away from them. They wait until Abby began to snore again.

“I can’t believe what happened with the bath salt…. _fuck_!” Alex groans in her hoarse voice when Tobin licks the protruding vein on her neck.    

“Baby?” her nail scratched the skin on Tobin’s back

“Umm” but Tobin only felt pleasure in her touch.

“How do I smell like?” She asked eagerly. Tobin lifted her head and stopped her palm caressing Alex’s small breast.

“ You’re wanna know?”

“Yes” she whispered. Tobin drew her hand down and found Alex had already unbuttoned her jeans. She smiled looking up at Alex as if she could see.

Tobin slid her hand slow under her lacey panty. She knew she was on the right trail when she felt a dip on the surface which led her to her throbbing clitoris. Her fingers leap over the clit carefully without touching it. She opened the gate and her finger smoothly slide deep inside her warmth. The inner wall contracted around her finger when Alex inhaled a deep breath. Tobin watched Alex quiver under her spell but soon she pulled out her finger and brought it to her mouth. Alex pulled up and stationed herself on her elbow as she peered down at Tobin taste her finger.  

“Barbecue...”

Alec cackled “What?”

“Barbecue _chicken_ ”

Alex felt her jaw drop “From the _pizza?_ ”  

Tobin nodded dreadfully “I think so”

_‘Fuck’_

She got up and quickly ranto the washroom. Tobin followed her stumbling on her feet as alcohol worked on her nerves. She reached the washroom but was made to stop when the door slammed at her face.

“Alex" she called, her hand slowly slammed on the door. Soon she heard the sound water gash from the hand shower.   

“Lex, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn’t realize. Please talk to me...are you ok? Should I call the doctor....Lex?” She pressed her ear to the door to listen in.

“Baby?" Alex almost said in a whisper. Tobin heard something and pressed her ear further on the frame.

“Lex? Did you say something? I'm right here if you need me...”

“Baby, please....I need you to shut up” Alex pleaded in desperation as she focused on cleaning herself thoroughly.

Tobin pulled a finger to her mouth to sussh herself and slid down on the ground to rest as she didn’t know how long this would take. She held her finger up for about a minute when the barbecue sauce from the finger pressed to her lips smelled delicious in her delirious mind. She protruded her tongue out and in one swift motion licked her finger on the side

“Baby?

Tobin stopped "Yea, Lex? What is it?" She forgot about her current quest and focused on her girlfriend.

“If you're doing what I think you're doing.......I will kill myself”

“You mean you’ll kill me?”

“No, I can’t kill you. Because I love you. So I will kill myself”

“Oh. Ok”

“Ok?”

“No not ok. Nobody has to die. I'm _not_ doing whatever it is you think I’m doing" _At least not anymore._

_“So you stopped?”_

“You say something”

“I love you” she said in a cry.

“I love you too, Lexy”

“Don’t call me that”

“Ok”

 

-

 

The following morning, Alex woke up with a sprained neck from have fallen asleep in one direction. Slowly she sat up and realised just how stiff her back felt. Though the mattress was soft it was not as comforting as her bed. She raised her hand in the air to stretch her arms and back the best she could in her current position. She took a deep breath and fully opened her eyes. Everyone was still sleeping. The power was back up as it was a bit warmer now. The only sound that echoed was of the heating vent and Abby snore competing with each other. She looked to her side and let her eyes capture the beautiful angel curled up to her side. She slant back on her elbow and stroked the hair away from her face so she could take a closer look at her. Her angel was one of a kind – drooling. A smile appeared on her face when she got the full view of her adorable girlfriend; her mouth slightly open, faintly snoring. She pulled up her shirt to wipe her face clean, once done; Tobin closed her mouth and stirred up to roll on her back. Her lips little dry from the cold weather last night, yet Alex wanted to kiss those lips. She resisted the temptation but moved down just a bit and kissed her temple instead. She let her kiss linger a bit longer.......but then she got forced to pull back when Tobin inhaled a deeper breath and exhaled a snore. Alex was quick to cover her mouth to stop the laughter eroding from her gut. Tobin never failed to make her laugh even in her sleep she was fulfilling the promise she made when she proposed – ‘To always make her smile’. Alex adored her features for a while before she finally utilised all her energy in getting up and out of the house.

The cold breeze hit her immediately, the sky clear above the glowing sun, and no sign of the storm last night like it never happened. She made her way down the porch stairs when Carli approached her. She was not even surprised anymore to see her teammate in running gear; the woman never had a down time. Alex informed her everyone was still sleeping and suggested they hang out at her house. Carli gladly accepted as she didn’t want to smell of spirit that circulated inside the house enter her fresh detox body.

As soon as she entered the house, she went straight to the coffee machine. She added an extra potion of coffee for her after preheating the pot and placed it back in. Carli chose a smoothe instead and of course she made herself to suit her taste. The benefit of staying with athletes was they always had stock of fresh fruits to choose from.

Once their respective drinks were ready they poured a glassful and moved over to the counter and sat down. It was late morning for all of them after the withering day they had.

“I didn’t get to tell you this yesterday but I really grateful you could make it at such a short notice"  They were at home when she called to update them on the special guests arrival anytime and requested if they could come over. She wanted Tobin to have as much support around _if_ she may need any. "So thank you for coming.... to both of you" Over the years, Tobin had grown closer especially to Brian just like Kelley. They called themselves the ‘The Bros’. Kelley nearly made the cut by blackmailing to trade secrets on social media and Tobin couldn’t afford the embarrassment any further than the room full of her friends. Eventually Brian had to comply.

“No problem”

“I know you guys must be busy with.....” Alex wanted to explain further. She was not used to asking for help, especially from her competition on the field.

“Will you stop? We don't mind. Besides we're both very boring people. He has his golf stuff; I have training and rest of the day we just lounge in front of the idiot box scrolling channel like old married couple”

“Wow, that is....boring" Alex teased her serious teammate who she has never seen do anything besides training or talk about training harder.

“Don’t sound so surprised Morgan. Give it a few more years and you two will be just as boring as us”

“I doubt that” Given the child in Tobin and the squirrel across the street, it could never get boring. Tiring...yes, maybe but never boring.

“I don’t doubt it at all” Carli said in her natural confident tone. Alex didn’t reply but she kept looking at her friend. Maybe staying with the same person for 10 plus years does make life seem like a routine. But if you’re still content with what you have, isn’t that enough? Before she could paint a complete picture of her future she was snapped out of her thoughts -  

The door bell rang.....

“Are you expecting someone?”

“Only a bunch of hung over girls”

She opened the door and her eyes instantly captured her first glimpse of the woman she has only heard stories about. A short petite woman wearing a grey square pleads midi way below her knee length and a blue blouse under a white overcoat. Her lightheaded conversation just a few seconds ago was having the best of her as she felt she just opened the door to Narnia and landed in 1954 -

_‘She forgot to wear a hat’._

 


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door and her eyes instantly captured her first glimpse of the woman she has only heard stories about. A short petite woman wearing a grey square pleads midi way below her knee length and a blue blouse under a white overcoat. Her lightheaded conversation just a few seconds ago was having the best of her as she felt she just opened the door to Narnia and landed in 1954 –

_‘She forgot to wear a hat’_ Alex stared her point blank still wondering in 1954....

“Is this Tobin Heath's house?” The wiser woman inquired. Her gravelly voice jolted her back from the mystical forest. Instantaneously, her face closed up to the sharp, steel piercing gaze on her.

“Yes mom it is" Alex heard another voice which sounded familiar....the tone friendly. Being a few inches taller, she looked over the shorter woman and saw the recipient of that welcoming voice. Her face softens as soon as her laid eyes on one of the kindest man she has the pleasure of knowing in the past 4 years. The woman cleared her throat to get her attention.... and she did.

“Yes, yes it is...I'm so sorry....please come in" Alex finally said when she found her voice. She stepped backaway from the door and let the woman wonder in _her_ house. But her eyes were speedily shifted back on the tall man approaching her.

He stopped right in front of her and looked at her in the most loveable way. Her heartbeat rose in excitement.

" _Dad_...why didn't you tell me you were coming" they both went in for a hug the same time. He held her dearly, and she instantly felt safe in his embrace.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" The man said when he pulls back, Alex returned his sweet smile and hugged him again. She missed him and wanted him to know that while she unconsciously tugs on his coat somewhat gently. The man smiled again and kissed the little girl on top of her head conveying the feeling was mutual. Alex opened her eyes and felt a shadow hover over them. When she pulled away she realised perhaps an even taller man was blocking the sunlight previously on them. She looked between the two tall men that looked like identical twins except one was a lot older and had a moustache. His expression a bit surprised as though he was taking notes. An awkward silence creeps between them as they wait for an introduction.

“Oh Alex, meet my father, Mr Gregory Heath” The man stepped aside and put an arm around her.

“Nice to meet you, _Sir_ Mr Heath" she shook hand with the older Heath, his hand strong, firm hand clenched hers gently.

“Nice to meet you too, Alex Morgan, right? The rising star.....” Alex blushed funny but kept it subtle and soon nodded. The action caused her to glance at Tobin's mom standing close behind them with an expression same as her own mother anytime she was being praised. And just like a mother, the woman also sensed Alex’s hesitation since she got formally introduced to the old man. The man's stature was indeep intimidating

"Just Alex for _family_ , Mr Heath" the man painted a countenance that gave little away to Alex but not his own son who had Alex knitted protectively to his side.

“Please come in" she said and simultaneously the hand on her released her. The two men made their way inside the house as she held the door wide open for them while she eagerly wait to meet the woman in queue.

As soon as the woman came within her proximity Alex slump on her like they hadn't met in years. “Hi Mom” she said in a low hoarse voice into her embrace. The woman taken by surprise laughs at the little girl as she held her back with same vigour.

“Hello Alex” she greeted when they parted “You look good" the woman cup her face and scan from top to bottom. "How's the knee now?" she began with her motherly questions in no time. It was so overwhelming anytime they inquired about her, it got her eyes moist every single time and every single time she tried not to be such a baby but she couldn't seem to have control over her emotions. "It’s much better mom, nothing to worry about" Thanks to Tobin, she now had two sets of parents.

 

-

 

The woman entered the house to the open living room that had a glimpse of a rustic intimate style...very Tobin if she must add, the windows just the right size to provide enough natural light to cover the area that included the L-shaped chocolate brown leather sofa, in front was the long but low height centre table with a fire place right opposite and a huge plasma above it. The book shelf stationed close to the cushioned rocking chair under the extended lamp. The area extended to a medium sized kitchen adjacent to which was the massive dining table to fit the entire football team. She closely studied the huge house, confirming just how much her grand-daughter has accomplished over the years.

Moments later after she surveyed the house, she went back to the living room and waited for her husband that appeared soon after she took a seat on the sofa followed by her son.

The couple soon went on to investigate further and found just how well acquainted they were to one another. They realised just how often their son and daughter in law must visit them. The fact that their son reconciled with his estranged daughter and never cared to mention unsettled them.    

The two ladies finally made their way inside where everyone else was seated. Carli wasted no time and got busy chatting with the older bunch. They praised and congratulated her brilliant performance at the world cup. Every once in a while she would meet Alex’s stare and quirk an eyebrow teasingly at all the compliments and Alex would just roll her eyes. As athletes they all had a competitive steak and took immense pride in their own personal victory even if that seemed like gloating when it only meant to motivate each other to perform better.

“Where is my grand-daughter I haven’t seen in ages?” She asked Alex who sat quietly amongst them.  

“She's in the other house” Alex replied politely.

“How many houses does she have?" She hinted her curiosity. The younger Heath couple appeared to suppress the amusement at the question. But not Carli, as she flashed her close up teeth somewhat like Kelley does whenever she gets caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing. And as much as Alex would have loved, she had to restrain from jumping on the bandwagon. She was the host of the house and didn't want to outcast the guests with.... well, _inside_ jokes.

“One...on papers. She is just across the street in our friends’ home”

“I will go get her” Carli was quick to excuse herself maybe to laugh out loud. But Alex was not far behind to stop in her trail to which Carli asserted she need to freshen up as well. Of course Alex insisted she could do it here and wear their clothes but she had her own fear of being alone with the Heaths’ and Carli being with her will only veneer her from panic attack. The older woman subtly eavesdrops on the conservation as she tried to understand the equation between the girls.

“Alex?”

“Yes, _dad_ Mr Heath” The man too occupied, searching for something in his wallet to notice the stutter in her voice as she stood close to the oldest woman now. Alex found her feet to paddle back _maybe_ to maintain a safe distance between them, but she also hated herself in that very moment to have allowed the matriarch to impact her.

“Do you know this address?” Alex swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and stabilized her elevated pulse before she took the card from his hand.

“Yea, it’s on the opposite side....three blocks away"

“Oh, good, that’s not far. I have to meet a family there. I will call myself a cab" he reached his coat and pulled out his phone from the inside pocket.

“You can take my car, it’s no problem”

“That will be great, Alex, thank you”

“Don’t mention it, besides I think you will enjoy the drive" she maneuvers over to the red key holder next to the door and look amongst the bunch of eyes for her new car keys.

 She plucked the keys “Here…you will love the drive” she repeated herself and beamed in anticipation.

He surveyed the hint for a moment, “No……you didn’t?” his wide eyes met hers as she shook her head excitedly. They spent hours on the phone short listing her new car and finally decided on Range Rover Sport. “When?”

“Last month. Wanted to surprise you”

They shared excited glances animatedly as though they were racing each other to the finish line when their moment was interrupted by a deep assertive voice.

“Why don’t you take Tobin’s car?” said his father from other side of the house.

He stared back and forth and asked Alex “Does Tobin have the same car?” to which she swing her head in a _‘NO’._ He bounced the key in his hand pretending to reconsider. “Then I’m taking this one” but he had already made up his mind.

“Honey, c’mon lets go” she said to his wife and then turn to Alex “We’ll be back soon. And hopefully my daughter who I’m sure is still asleep will be up by then”

“I think I’ll stay” Her husband seemed surprised given that his wife was so excited to meet her old friend all this time. “If I go....we’ll not be back soon. Denise will be even chattier and before we know it, we’ll be staying for dinner” She stated as a matter of fact of her long time friend Denise tendency to go overboard but she even used it as an excuse. She didn’t want to leave Alex alone knowing Tobin might take a while to be here.

“Yea, I think that will be better, we’re coming back here in a few days so you could see her then. I will let her know” he further reasoned upon his wife’s sudden change of plan. Alex stood naïve between the translucent intersection of dialogue between the man and his woman.     

 

In the other house -

 

Hope rushed out of bed and ran out of her bedroom as soon as she read Carli’s text to get Tobin neat and tidy and ready for inspection. On her way she met Brian on his way with the same urgency. They parked themselves on the staircase and started to speak at the same time........they continued to throw ideas on how to get a sleepy Tobin presentable in 20 minutes. Brian took the initiative to deliver Tobin up to her room and Hope said she would take care of the packaging. Brian ran down the stairs in a hurry....

Just when Hope thought it would be a quiet, relaxing day..... She was enforced an impossible mission: to have two babies ready for school at the same time, one of who was a bit sick.

Downstairs Brian hovered over a snoring Tobin to wake her up. He wished taking her to one of the room downstairs would’ve be easier, all he has to do is drag her by the hair to the room. He somehow managed to get Tobin to open her eyes and in sitting position....he then pulled her up so she could stand on her feet. Her hung-over head and fuzzy vision were still adjusting to the new position, she stumble on her feet; luckily Brian caught her by the shoulder just in time when she drifts forward. He gave her a few seconds to properly open her eyes.....and when she did, horror stuck his face at how intoxicating they were. The bloody red shade screamed out loud the ecstatic tale of last night. Without giving further details he said they need to go upstairs right now. Tobin still drowsy didn’t question him either instead she opened her arms like a child to be carried. With no time to waste Brian bend down just enough and neatly hooked her on his strong broad shoulders while she wrapped her legs around him. She might have been lean but her bone weight challenged Brian to question the long hours he spent in the gym. Yet he carefully brought her to the room without humping into the passage walls.

When he reached the finish line he heard a grumpy _‘_ no’ from Kelley as Hope tried to wake her up. Hope rose to her feet from the bedside frustrated when Kelley ducked under the covers. Hope saw Tobin wrapped around Brian while he rocked her in slow motion and ran his hand on her back. Hope shushed his hand away questionably......‘they had to wake her up and put her back to sleep’ she reminded, to which he innocently replied that ‘he didn’t know what else to do’. Hope snapped her fingers in Tobin’s face to wake her up and saw her smiling. But she was smiling at Kelley snuggle on the pillow and pat on the cosy bed. Tobin took the hint and plop down on the floor......Kelley lifted the covers for her as she snuggles on the other side of the same pillow.   

The two adults in the room decided to let them nap till they came up with a concrete plan.

Hope stood thinking if she should bathe Tobin or trust her enough to not fall asleep in the tub. Brian jumped right in and suggested to put Kelley and Tobin in the tub together, throw some soap on and jiggle them around then run the shower head over them to wash away the soap. Hope had to smack his head to get him to shut up, ‘they are people not dog she reminded him’. Hope questioned if he was still high because she needed to rely on him to wake up Abby next. Brian hissed in pain when Hope twisted his ear and he confessed he might still be high from some of Abby's poop medicine he sniffed. It was time for Hope to smack her own head in self pity. Just when she was being the mature adult everyone around decided to give her a hard time. She realised just how others felt when she was the stupid one.  

A while later she ordered him to wake up the snoring truck driver. Brian ran out the door.....and back in inquiring ‘just how he was supposed to do that?’ Hope instructed ‘to kick her ass’ _if he must_......he closed his mouth and silently questioned her motives if she hypothetically asked him to pull his pant down in front of a crocodile. Hope further added to get her attention and tell her ‘Alex needs her right this second’. He finally gave thumbs up on that and ran out.  

Hope turned to her bed and gaze at the two girls fast asleep under the white cotton linen. They looked so cosy and comfortable but she had to wake them up. Another long, tiring day was about to start.  

 

-

 

Abby was quick to shower and get dressed in a beige cotton shorts and black v-neck shirt. She enters the other house still restyling her semi wet blond hair. She closed the door behind that got everyone's attention. She gave a heads up to Alex and a wave to Tobin's mom who she knew fairly well over the years. She headed to the new faces she's never seen before to formally meet them. Her presence quickly changed the mood, coming from a big join family she learned early in life to extend equal attention to all with respect and kindness. In Hope's words she was a diplomat.

"Nice to meet you... Mr Heath, Mrs Heath" she put forth her hand for a handshake.

"Abby Wambach, pleasure to meet you, dear" said the woman genuinely pleased to have her legendary presence amongst them. The man sat up straight to match their height when Abby took seat, completely forgetting that he was indeed taller than her. Alex and Tobin's mom watched from across the room the momentary lapse of character caused within seconds of her arrival.

"So the entire team is here?" the man finally said his first words since he stepped inside the house.

"Uh....almost, there are four more to come including Tobin" she updated them on Tobin at the first opportunity before they interrogated everyone.

“Good, good” The man seemed satisfied with the answer for now “So, how are you doing, Abby?” Abby was puzzled. It looked like she would be on the hot seat until they lay their hands on Tobin.

“Good....I’m doing well” Abby said after careful consideration yet she knew deep down the next set of questions on her way.

“That’s good to hear, dear. Then what’s with so much talk about you retiring?” Abby held her posture gracefully, lately all anyone asked her included this very question and she was running out of ways to explain something she was still processing herself.

“Well, I haven’t decided on a date but yes, it will be soon”

“Why? You can still play?”

“Barely! I'm not at my prime health anymore and there are players who can offer much more than I can at this point” Alex was getting agitated by the second. _Are they enjoying this? Where the hell are you Tobin?_  

“So what? You're a legend, they can’t cut you out the roster, can they?" though they sounded genuine, Abby couldn’t stop but think if they were trying a rise out if her.

“They can but they probably won’t and it will be wrong if I used my career graph to cut in" Abby answered sincerely, hoping they wouldn’t press any further. She felt like she was in therapy. She also realised how difficult it must have been for her _now_ friend, Hope.... to be under the constant scrutiny of the media.

“Hmm so what's next for Abby Wambach?” Alex sighed in relief but Abby still had to hold her enthusiasm to be relieved from the previous topic and at the same time speak about the most important person in her life. Alex and Tobin’s mom shared a glance and decided to step out in the backward now that Abby had withered the storm.

“Definitely give the much deserving time to my wife and maybe have kids someday" They seem completely unaffected rather excited to hear her response.

“So what’s it like being married to a woman?”

“It’s amazing. We don’t throw wet towel on the bed, we happily give and take directions while driving, and we even get to share our clothes...some of them given our different style"

 

-

 

The water was still running yet Hope kept checking from behind the curtain if she was still awake and Tobin kept replying ‘not as yet’. She laughed under the water every time Hope countered with a ‘yea right Toby’.

She got out eventually holding the white towel around her from falling off. Hope lay on bed peeping in her phone through her specs while Kelley kept playing with her hair. She smiled at the beautiful sight of her friends and opened Hope's wardrobe...... shuffled and flipped through the various white fabrics in the drawer until she found the cotton underwear. Till date it still surprises her, that someone who had her house covered in dark twisted paintings would prefer all her inners white. The rambling got Hope's attention and soon she yelled at her for taking another one of her new panties. She had a restock every month because Tobin kept stealing hers and never returned them, well, she did....but Hope wanted new ones. But that didn’t stop Tobin as she pulled it up her legs and slide the towel aside to give her a sneak peek and tootsie rolled at her face. Kelley giggled at her cheesy tease. Hope spanked her ass and informed she owed her 99 white cotton panties now. Tobin burst out laughing and in the process dropped the towel. ‘ _Hope would keep a count of this’._ Hope pinnedKelley under the sheets so she couldn’t see Tobin naked..... _knowing far too well they’ve seen more naked skin of each other than this_. Kelley kept screaming she was dying without oxygen, and Hope informed it was up to Tobin now......

Tobin quickly opened Kelley wardrobe and grabbed a bra.

Hope let loose and Kelley peek her head out dramatically. Her curiosity was killing her, and she refused to wait until Tobin stole another underwear so she asked...’why her panty and Kelley's bra?’ Tobin and Kelley both rolled their eyes at the stupidity of the question. Anyone with eyes could see just, why? Tobin told her to get her eye sight checked because her number has changed. Hope pursed her lips and adjusted her frame dismissing her accusation..... she's the best keeper in the world, she could see the ball coming at her 50 - 60 yards out. Yet she failed to see something so close. Tobin could see it on her face her mind was still solving the mystery a 5year old could. Having pity of her misery she said "I can’t wear your bra just the way I can’t wear Lexy's bra"

And then she grabbed Kelley t-shirt and ran out before a angry Hope Solo could catch her.

 

Downstairs Brian was ready like a good boy and waited for Tobin when he caught her half way pulling down her shirt.

"Wow you ladies just love to flaunt your abs at every chance”

"Yes, Brendon, we do”

"Don’t call me that...that's not even my name”

“Just like Toby isn't mine, Lexy isn’t Alex, Hope isn’t bit**"

“Okay, alright...... you ready?” Tobin nodded and checked her attire one more time “Let’s do this”

"Let’s get this over with" she corrected him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, firstly sorry for the late update, I can't apologise enough, I got busy. Moving on - In the chapter  
> there is a brief reference of Shaun who is Kelley's ex-boyfriend from college and the 'Shelter' that's a home for homeless facility owned by Kelley and Shaun, and land it is constructed on belongs to Tobin. This chapter is angst and long then there is a character like Kelley to keep you entertained from time to time. Hope you enjoy it :)

She dreaded the day she would ever see them again. As she strolled down the short way over the street, the voices in her head were blasting in reckoning. Like there was more than one person within her, requesting her to turn around and leave, while the others debate about her strategy. In the last 7years her life had changed completely, but it didn't change by accident, it changed because she made a conscious choice lead by another then another...... and every single one of it has been a stepping stone. And every stone had one common purpose to fulfil: her happiness. With that in mind, she kept moving forward.

She let herself in the house; the voices in the encompassing establish precisely where everyone was scattered. Her feet naturally manoeuvre straight north to the most distant voice, bypassing the chaos in the middle to that one voice that never abandoned her.

Her pace reduces to short strides as she’s about to approach the end of the passage. Her presence went unnoticed as she now inclines toward the kitchen, she lean on the door frame with crossed arms.....

Her face lit up in admiration as she remained there in complete silence and watch the two lovely ladies she’s ever known, occupied in an concentrated conversation...it was captivating.  She tried to listen in but she couldn't get herself to comprehend or even identify to a single word. They looked like long lost friends met after years yet some way they could complete each other’s sentences. If there was one thing she could grasp it’s that these women can multi task the kitchen activities and talk complete unusual subject that only they understood.

She recollected a memory of adolescence when she played, ‘Guess Who?’ with her siblings. It was one of those games where they tested their mother’s affection. It wasn’t a surprise they all won every single time.

She thought of playing it again crossed her mind. So she tiptoed warily toward them, not having any desire to startle either of them in the process. If another one of the handpicked extravagant China sees the floor, it would be her head on the cleaving square that was the prior requisite from her wife to be. She tried to erase that command from her mind, temporarily.

She made one final stride -

"Tobin" she heard almost at the same time when she delicately touched her mother's shoulder. A close-lipped smile spread across her face as she shook her head adorably at the fact that only mother could have such solid bond with her children. Her future saw before her eyes as she wished to have the same connection with her own children one day.

Her mother turns in her touch and takes her little girl in her arms. Being practically the same height they clutched one another perfectly. Tobin quickly floated in her warmth, resting her head to the solace of hand stroking her back.

"My baby,” she murmured. “How are you?"

“Your baby is fine, Maa. Lex, takes good care of her" the commendation guided at Alex caused her to blush. Tobin reached out for her hand just to lift it sufficiently high so she could put a tender peck on her knuckles. Given the most recent hour or somewhere in the vicinity, this sweet gesture certainly rose up her cheeks. With immense joy Tobin watches her flushed expressions, which she knew was only reserved for her. Alex had to turn away to divert her cheek from growing any further.

It wasn't a lie, given Tobin's forgetful and light hearted nature she frequently found herself at mercy of Alex’s impulse to flawlessness. If she had to make a list of all the seemingly insignificant details Alex accomplished for her in a day she'd wind up writing a book. And it’s something Tobin appreciated and valued and never took for granted.

“And do you...take care of her too?" her mother asked once they parted already knowing the answer. She was well aware of her little girl's short comings and also her strengths that made up for it.  Alex brisk to glance up in suspicion yet eager to know her response or if she even had one. She wouldn't be a surprise if she didn’t; Tobin had absolutely no idea just how amazing she is.

“I try my best but the woman's a lot of work"

And suddenly her amazing qualities projected Alex as the troublemaker......she glared in disbelieve at her short lived pride. "No, mom, she is lying. I'm not a lot of work"

“I know honey” She slapped Tobin's arm slowly, the foul odour in her breath circulate between them.  "What have you been up to huh?” Tobin saw her mother cringe her nose. Tobin swivel her tongue to taste the buds to double check for she had brushed twice, perhaps she shouldn’t have ended her day with whiskey she thought.  

“Not me, Maa, it’s that squirrel......she kept refilling my glass" Any dissent was out the window so she found a believable excuse. She watches her mother's eyelashes flutter a few times and from the look of consideration she knew she was a free woman.

“Not true. Kelley did it once, once!" That was until Alex opened her big mouth. Tobin's faces feel in annoyance to her constant pursuit to reveal the truth.

“Oh, cmon Lexy, take my side for once. She aint gonna clean your poop when you get old”

Alex considered the odds for a moment then she realised this is Kelley they were dealing with. “True. She’ll have a field day at my misery”

“It’s very likely” Her mother chimed in and they all broke into a laugh imaging the odds.

The mother daughter share some more small talk and laughter with Alex in the background prepping the serving tray.

"Let me take that" she said softy earning a warm smile from both her girls. She offered to take the refreshment and give them a moment alone. Alex helped her pick the tray off the counter....her eyes take after her just in case she needed an extra hand but the woman carried the stacked tray with ease. All of a sudden she felt Tobin's fingers curl around hers'. She expected her to be especially mindful of their exchange on this particular day. She breathed out a profound murmur in a shock but it was more than that.

In spite of the fact that they were in direct view of the onlookers, she was glad the long black marbel counter they remained behind block the tender exchange. In slow motion, Tobin's thumb stokes the back of her hand. The gesture made Alex sigh, in relief Tobin only hoped.

Tobin continued taking a gander at her, attempting to pursue into her silence.  According to Alex she had done fairly well so far, not exactly being tested that she'd expect certainly helped. However, that is until Tobin appeared to shiver the outside she so gracefully maintained. Tobin's vicinity always had this influence on her, where her wall came crashing down without her insight but today was not about her, it’s about Tobin. She wasn’t pretending, she'd cater the same hospitality regardless of the fact that the visitors were part of her family now. But knowing they are the very people to for all intents and purposes abandon Tobin, she'd have an enormous irreconcilable interest in serving them with mannerism. Alex shut her eyes for a brief second to compose herself.

"How you holding up?" Tobin asked delicately, unable to tolerate the quiet any more. The gloomy brown eyes were on edge to know her state of mind.

"I'm fine babe" she replied with a genuine smile even though her tone did sound a bit reluctant, hoping Tobin wouldn't pick up on that. The one person she could share the deepest, darkest secret, is the one she had to hide her inner anxiety from. She'd never expect to see such a day. But the fact was, she was scared not in a terrorizing way but a nervous way.

Tobin stayed as yet, gazing however her look marginally changed more concerned. If she didn’t know any better she’d take her words to be true. She immediately recouped before Alex got more stressed.

“Good, good" she said” I meant, how you are feeling...down there?"

“Oh...oh, that" the frown formed a second ago disappear into amusement at the memory of the little mishap from the previous evening. She couldn't believe Tobin would be more worried about that given the present situation. "I'll live, don’t worry" she ensured however the troubling wrinkle on Tobin was still noticeable to her.  "It s not broken, you can still play with it, if that's what you need to know” she laugh at her own particular words.  

“It’s not but it’s certainly good to know" Tobin put a thankful smile as she talked.

“You dork" Alex snicker pulling on her shirt lightly but she wanted to do more, she needed to vivaciously badger Tobin just so to wipe that grin off her face then even kiss her or tease her into a kiss. Be that as it may, she held on to horses, for now.

“I'm really sorry about that” she admitted genuinely. "I'm also sorry for not arriving before”

 Alex quickly relax her disposition "You're here now" she included a light press of her hand before she proceeded, “And the girls were here, so it’s all good” Tobin knew that already, and being reminded only confirm how much Alex needed her close by. They shared a knowing look of solace and comprehension. Tobin realised in that moment why her friends chose to visit unannounced, it was planned and she was thankful of them.

“I know. I wanted to be here for you too”

“YOU.ARE.HERE”

Tobin nod slowly and venture forward, the aroma of her woman engulfed between them. It was overwhelming for Tobin to resist the temptation. "I know I’ve a bit of bad breath but can you please, give me a quick kiss”  

Alex gestured a ‘no’ mischievously.

“Please?”  

Alex turn toward the group and Tobin took after then back at each other “What? What are you trying to show? No one's there, Alex”

Alex chuckle at her affectionately. “You're so bad" she knew how important it is for Tobin to finally be her real self and she will never ask her to downplay her true emotions but she also didn’t want to rub it on someone's face. For she believed resentment at times forces you do the unthinkable until later when you realise you could have done things differently.

Alex pushed her back against the counter so only her back was visible in case anybody saw them ...then in one swift move, motioned Tobin directly before her.

Her arm still lay around Tobin's side from the movement. The look Tobin had conveyed she's impressed by her thoughtful situating, "Come here" she said almost in a whisper and draw her closer. "Your breath is fine. No hold up, it’s awful. I'm confused. Let me check" Alex inclines forward playfully. She presses their lips together then pulls back slightly. Still holding their contact, she moves her head to fondle Tobin's lips delicately for a while before she took it between hers. They kiss slowly, each nibble each peck contained purpose, most profound fulfilment that resulted in earthy gasps by both of them. Tobin couldn’t help but feel ballsy in that moment. It felt like kissing Alex in front of fifty thousand fans. Tobin slipped her hands in the back pocket of her pants, Alex smile into the kiss when Tobin snatched her butt a bit viciously.

"You're amazing you know that" Tobin whispered while she releases the tight tissue of her butt then alleviated  her palm over it as though she blood red skin underneath.

"I haven’t even done anything yet" she meant as a host. They were talking in between kisses something Tobin enjoyed a lot.

"You do much more than you think, Lex, and that you don't even remember it what makes you so amazing"

"Okayyyy" Alex pulls away, intently staring in her "I have no idea which part you're referring to but I believe you, only because it makes me sound amazing"

"You are"

"I believe you" she said affectionately then she took a step back. "And I also believe I need a shower" the fresh scent of shampoo from Tobin's wet hair reminded she needed one too.

"Then I won't stop you"

"I will be real quick" she said. Tobin heard the anxiety in her voice...she felt guilt for working up Alex so much.

"Please take as much time you need. We'll be fine" Tobin said in a confident and assuring tone.

"Okay" she said then put a light peck on her cheek. Her lips left a lingering wet sensation on her skin. Tobin smiles....for some reason she cherished it when Alex kissed her cheek. It was a rare occurrence but when it happened, it felt more intimate than anything they were shared like it had a conscious reason to pass on something more significant. Alex pushed up from the counter that supported her steady frame when she felt a tug. She saw Tobin had her finger laced in the loop of the jeans. She gazed upward fondly then proceeded to untangle her fingers bringing about a little finger fight that Alex won eventually. Tobin puffed the air in defect. She looked adorable Alex instantly thought. She contained her gloating smirk for another time and pushed forward up making Tobin step back but she held a grip on her forehand to put little distance between them.

"Now go and meet your grandparents and be nice"

"No promises but I shall try" Tobin acknowledge the time had come to embrace the cold hard facts more for them than for herself. She knew it was mean of her even think in such cruelty but she didn’t want to deny she was eager to attempt to give them a chance only if they showed any desire reconcile in peace.

"That's all anyone can ask" she said in an affirming tone.

"I love you, Lexy"

 "I love you more, Toby”

With that Alex slipped out of her grasp, Tobin let her eyes follow her further in the house till she were out of sight. She took a deep breath and blows out the air, slowly. She ran her hand through her hair, checking herself one final time before she begins to walk toward them.

When she came sufficiently close she halts thus did the discussions.  The woman turned her head to the side and gazed upward. Tobin waves her hand at them while the other hand slips into her pocket coolly. She didn’t know what to say or even to say anything at all. So she stood in silence.

"I see you finally took the time to come see me" The woman was first to speak. She saw Tobin straight in the eyes when she talked; her gaze reflected nothing but disappointment. But Tobin held her watchful eyes ignoring the fizzled picture of her lurk in grandmother's contour. If she were the same little unconfident girl from all those years ago she'd be terrified right now. But today as she stood before them, she saw just how little is the resemblance to the child she was once. She also realised she has at last achieved the one thing she was told she never will, love of a woman.

The thought made her laugh but she chose to smile softly at herself ....completely dismissing the miniscule expectation to receive some kind words from her. She knew the disappointed eyes were on her the moment entered the house then went to her mother.

"So you've noticed? Given that you're here, you didn’t leave me much choice" she said placidly then glances at her grandfather who seemed reluctant to react like always she thought. In spite of the fact that their relation was not all that repelled maybe because she's a girl and he a man, which shaped a kind of boundary to not have certain conversations with her.  However, that didn’t prevent him from passing on his standards by means of his representative, his wife.

"I see you've found yourself, a voice"

"You didn’t expect me to forever hold my peace, did you?" Tobin said in no remorse in her voice. Her mother expression changed taking the liberty in her daughter's words that she could never get herself to express.

"Of course, not" spoke the man this time. He declines to address the asserted allegation so transparently.

"So I thought" she said and sat down opposite to them.

Her vision meandered upon her friends around; they were very out of the blue. The chitter-chatter from minutes ago vanished in thin air. She felt the guilt to put her friends in a situation where they had to speak with caution. It wasn't their fight still nobody complained and stepped up when asked. And she appreciated beyond word for their presence. But she wanted to make sure none of what were to be said and spoken project at them in any capacity.

She cleared her throat to break the ice stares being traded amongst them. She recedes to the edge of the seat, "Please make yourself at home, no formalities are needed. You're.....family" she stated after a pause. The fact that they were already seemed at ease forced them to reconsider any seed they might have already sowed. She was no stranger to the intimidating game they played but today she had the benefit of the home crowd. And she was determined to win this race without getting much dirty.

She took a bite chocolate brownie and slanted back on the couch. The girls tailed her suit and began to get a plate for themselves stacking with little of everything.  Last night, in the middle of drinking and some more drinking nobody ate anything, they were starved.

Tobin took another bite, a bigger one this time.  Some of it fell on her shirt that she easily assembled between her fingertips and set it back where it belonged, in her mouth.  At this point her grandmother had some lemon ginger tea in her grip, orbiting the stirrer as she watched Tobin’s crummy manners. She sat boyishly with her knees apart, back drooped against the sofa, dropping food more on her shirt than in her mouth.

When Tobin was toddler, her grandmother began to take keen interest to show her the table etiquettes. Being the meek, modest child she adapted rapidly without questioning. Before long she turned into the most loved grandchild that dependably obeyed ordered. Her siblings begrudged the special treatment she received. Much to their dismay, no one envied it more than Tobin herself. She just couldn’t motivate herself to express her extreme aversion. Her dismay to any kind of attention began in her initial years due to this reason. She felt like a robot designed only to say yes.

Brian finally made an entry. He continued taking a gander at Tobin in a restricted furrow...she was currently wiping off the minor bits from her shirt on a void plate. He wanted to smack her head for making a wreck yet he opposed for some other time. He repositioned himself before the new faces.

"Hi I'm Brian" he approached to shake hand with the older man first who replied in a gentleman's nod.

"Hello Brian" she welcomed with words unlike her husband. She saw them enter the house together before he excused himself to answer a phone call, before Tobin deliberately did what she did knowing it was uncivil of her.

"He is handsome, isn’t he, Tobin?"

Tobin delayed, to look upward, inquisitive at the remark. When she took a gander at her grandmother without a flinch, she understood what she implied by it. Every guy friend of hers in school or the neighbourhood by one means or another made it to the family dinner table just to be grilled interminably beginning with, ‘Tell me how you two met?’ She felt like she was back to her 9 year old self all over again. Trapped in the vicinity of all the worldly procession a kid could ask for, yet she wanted nothing of it. But she soon recovered from that painful memory.

They were testing the water and Tobin could feel the ripple effect it was causing. She took couple of sharp yet subtle breathes to calm her agitated nerves. If Alex were in the room, to bare the disrespect towards her and for Tobin to witness it happen right in front of her eyes, she'd loose her mind. That didn't change the fact that she was barely holding on to the edge of the rope considering about Alex said to her moments ago. But knowing Brian and his utter brilliance to handle such situations with ease especially when he’s a bit buzzed, she’d let him do the talking.

“Thanks for the compliment. But this prince belongs to that princess” she said in a joyful grin. Carli pursed her lips together when he winked at her. Her expression more of a warning to stop talking...luckily he understood and changed his demeanour to a serious one before he spoke again “Tobin, has a princess” he stated as a matter of fact however that was not what he proposed to say. And the look he received from the older woman made him forgot about what he needed to say all together. “Not mine, uh, I mean... she has her own princess” He looked over to Carli again with a proud smile this time as he trusted he clarified the confusion from before. Carli felt the ground underneath her feet shift a little and soon she found herself sink into it. She squint her eyes at Brian in a _‘what the.....?’_ He jolt back a little in shun then swings to Tobin for confirmation on his tactful response, he scowl when Tobin rolled her. “I think I'm gonna go now before I embarrass _myself_ any further” The second he stepped away he heard a sigh of relief from the old woman, he dunk his head moving further away. 

‘You never fail me, bro’ Tobin whispered when he plop down next to her. She knew very well he often rumbles when forced to use his stoned brain. Brian frowned at the smuggest expression realising how Tobin used him.

That was mean of her, she knew it. Using her friends like that for her own agenda. Her eyes turned emotional, a little red and moist....but then Brian subtly coughed in an effort to hide the wink, Tobin gagged on the lump stuck in her throat from the pressure of an urgent snicker needing to escape. Brian patted her back a few times as she coughed out the blocked air. Now she was the one that got played....she couldn't believe the extent to which her friends were willing to go to even humiliate themselves for her. She cherished them more than any word could depict. They were the testimate that love is the only ingredient required to make a family. DNA was merely a genetic component.

Moments later, mutual alliances established like in a social gathering. Abby and Carli collaborate with the old couple on career and political reforms while Brian join the mother - daughter in much lighter and generic conversation.

 

-

 

About 30 minutes after the fact when Alex was sufficiently spotless she decided to join the rest of the group. She wore a white v-neck shirt slightly tugged in the front of her sky blue jeans. Tobin was the first to notice her presence. Alex rendered the sweet smile in exchange to her smitten look. The fit of jeans clear said it belonged to Tobin, loose and slightly faded. For Alex they were perfect for indoor setting....though Tobin had no claimed disposition for indoor and outdoor. Mostly because she carried it with certainty and natural swagger, Alex preferred a femine touch for outdoor. Tobin loved it when Alex wore something that demonstrated her tomboyish side. She looked extremely cute, certainly in a sexy way.

She came into the tiny space between the two diagonal sofa and sat on one of the arm rest. One leg collapsed underneath and crossed behind the other when she sat. Tobin's mother causally set her arm on her thigh and hung on her knee. It wasn’t something new, Tobin and her sisters did likewise at whatever time they had to search for a seat for themselves in a swarmed room, it were always next to their mother. Tobin situated on the other sofa listened to her mother talk continuously yet from time to time she’d look up and Alex shot a glimpse of her dimples.

 

In between the conversations Alex happens to see at the serving trays were now empty. Tobin and the girls appeared slightly more energetic from the she last saw them as well. She was content knowing the girls ate something but she also knew it was not enough compared to their high metabolism rate.

The divider clock showed 2 pm, it was passed lunch hour.

“We should order something, you all must be hungry" she knew there wasn’t enough time to cook now so she suggested the next best thing. Also she was apprehensive to cook for them, consider the possibility that they didn't like her cooking. Their first ever meal together needed to be perfect.

“We had late breakfast this morning then this...so we’re good I think" the older woman was the first to reply, then looked over to her spouse who shook his head.

“Alright" Alex said reluctantly while she wore her thinking cap on "So how about we have an early dinner or a late one and I can have freshly cooked starters in the mean time and some wine or scotch as you may prefer" the older man appeared delighted to hear the offer. Tobin was silently keeping a score of the number of times Alex merely spoke a word and her grandfather beamed. Her charm was slaying and didn't even know it. For now Tobin chose to quietly maintain the scoreboard and share it with Alex later. 

“Oh, you don't have to take the trouble, Alex. We'll manage" she said it ever so politely, in genuine concern that Alex failed to observe the hidden message lurking behind. It was a family affair, family that is by blood. It’s something that was inculcated in them.

“Its no trouble, I mean...she's the only one who’s ever cooked in this house. And she knows our likes and dislikes like no other. Plus the woman's a really good cook" Tobin’s words were curt and the blunt look on her face caused them to rethink their strategy. If they think using politeness to dismiss the very fact that Alex was officially going to be family soon then they were in for some harsh reality check and Tobin was determined to do whatever it takes.

“Well in that case, we would love to have you cook for us Alex, thank you”  

“You're most welcome" she then turned to Tobin "I still have to make a little something for the girls......and yes, for you to big guy" Brian had to cough to remind he was still among them and equally hungry.

“Where is Kelley? Why is she not here yet?" she asked Tobin in a concerned manner. She finally remembered the one hungry kid she always served before anyone else, even Tobin.

If she knew Kelley was not feeling well Alex would be running out the door to be by her side.

"Lex, she will be here soon" Tobin felt bad for holding this information from her but she was convinced it’s not serious and that she was in good hands.

"Kelley? Did you mean Kelley O'Hara?"

"Yes. Have you met her before?" Alex implied it as somebody they might have met when Tobin was in college; she remembers being told they had a hunch about their relationship back then. That was also the last time as Tobin remembered they were cordial.

"Of course. That girl stalked Tobin in college. She didn’t spare her one moment alone. She even followed her to the national team" she nodded once she was done; certainly pleased with the interpretation of the girl she met years ago.

"That's not true. If anything I was the one stalking her. All the way up to Seattle. Just so you know we live across the street from her"

"Oh my goodness! You couldn't find a house away from her. That girl is trouble" Alex sniggers at her spontaneous response, she even covered her mouth to suppress it but it was too late.

"Yes, An adorable trouble indeed" Tobin quoted.

-

Outside the house –

Kelley stood right in front of the house, gawking at it. Hope was by her side, calm and collected, waiting for Kelley to play whatever tape it were in her tiny brain. After nearly 10 minutes of staring into every frame of the front view, Hope realised the paint was particularly chipping off around the ridges, mentally taking notes of the number of work to be done before the wedding. Kelley sensed it from the corner of her eyes, lately that’s all she’s been doing, taking notes. Hope made slight movement ever so now and then. Kelley squinted when she sees Hope’s line of sight. And here she thought Hope was quiet because of her own quandary.

 She turned and began strolling in the opposite direction. The sound made by her movement followed by the footsteps caused Hope to look for its source. She took one long stride and got her by the hand.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but in there" she pointed her finger to the house.

"What?" Hope stared at her tentatively but Kelley kept her face down on the ground. This was the day; they all wanted to be there for Tobin. Carli and Brian flew down keeping aside their own plans and Kelley was refusing to be by her side. "Your new shoes look fine"

That got Kelley to gaze up at her stupidly on her senseless joke. Hope looked rather satisfied to have her attention now. "I'm too hung-over for this.... this, you know!" Her pitch a bit high perhaps her ears were still buzzed from last night. Then she looked up at the sky and murmured something inaudible in agitation.

"Oh, is it time for drama class 2.0?” Hope imitated to check her invisible watch at Kelley’s antics.

She uttered something again then got close to Hope like a minute ago, "It’s not funny, Solo!"

Hope pursed her lips on one side and curved an eyebrow. "It sure looks funny"

"Looks can be deceptive. These people they ....they are....." words stuck in her mind again; once more she looked up in the sky and lifted her hand....

But Hope was quick enough to stop her from maybe pulling her hair "Okay.....stop cursing the beautiful sky" Kelley turned in her grip "What is it?"

"Have you ever seen a devil?"

Hope thought for a second what Kelley was implying here. She gave the sky above a speedy glance, submerged in her thoughts.

"I see myself in the mirror everyday if you're calling me the devil"

"You sure, you didn’t see an idiot in the mirror"

Hope folded her arms at the sweat tossed at her and inhaled vigorously.

 Kelley smacks her hand on her temple in frustration. She didn't mean to say that. She knew Hope was only trying to help. "They....they are devil, you, you...

"Idiot?"

"Yes" Kelley said incoherently.

"Got to be one, to be with one"

"Huh?"  Any other day she'd have a witty reply but today, right now, she was not in a mood for Hope’s sense of the humor.

Hope shook her head and ventured behind her. "You....you....just keep....stammering...and you'll be fine" she wrapped her arms around her neck and push ahead dragging Kelley with her.

"I'm not going to say hi to them"

"Ok"

"Or even ask how they're doing"

"Hm-mm"

"I will only say bye when they're about to leave"

"You're unbelievable. Fine"

-

"So you made it? What took you so long?"

"Kelley, who else? She didn't want to come. Can't even blame her" Hope spoke to Carli when she clearly meant for someone else. Known for her animosity she pulled of the little act naturally.

"Oh hello..... I didn't take notice, please excuse me, I've had a tiring day so far" her last articulation coordinated at Tobin for starting her day in a chaos. Though she knew deep down it was just the beginning. Tobin seemed less bothered of the taunts; she had something else more important in her mind right now, Kelley.

"It’s perfectly alright. We came unannounced, hope we didn't cause too much hassle for anyone" Since they arrived it were probably the first time they admitted that maybe, maybe it caused any turbulence by the uninformed visit. This never happened before for as long as Tobin had known them. _‘What changed? Were they being honest or did Hope got to them?’_ Whatever it was, it was uncharacteristic of them.

"Of course not. It’s your granddaughter's house, you can come whenever you please" Hope took the liberty to speak on Tobin's behalf who shook head to it.

"Right...it is my granddaughter's house" It sounded more as an inquiry than acknowledgement. Tobin was digging into each word, each look they exchanged, and she couldn't separate any longer whether it’s simply being sceptical or paranoid. Her brain was working at double speed. She wanted; she needed to step out just for a bit. But she couldn't leave, not without hanging her sword down in defect.

"My old legs need some movement and I need to freshen up too"

"Its first door to the left" Carli said then offered to show her the way.

"And I need to step out....for this" The man shook the cigar case as he rose up to his feet.

"And I'll join you" Abby said delightedly.

"And I shall see if the ladies need help in the kitchen"

Once alone, Tobin leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. It was getting difficult by the second to keep up the charade. On her way over she decided not to engage in conversation, to ignore them all together. But they always had way to get the best of her. Hope heard her groan; she quickly got up and came to sit alongside her dear friend. She set her hand on Tobin’s leg that was frantically tapping on the floor.

She gave a soothing press on her thigh. She needed an out of this situation, at least for a minute or so. Tobin clutched her hand then slouched back holding her dearly "Thanks for being her, it means a lot to me" She said.

"Don't mention it" Hope meant every word of it. Tobin was important to her, she was also her confidant. She being here was nothing compared to what Tobin has done for her over the years.

"Kelley, how is she felling now?" The concern in her voice extremely evident. Kelley hurled thrice last night. Not due because of overdose of tequila but something she ate with it. Luckily it was confirmed it’s not poisoning as she didn’t have any stomach cramps.

Hope turned her head to where Kelley were and Tobin followed her suit "See for yourself" It appeared as though Alex was making her drink the fresh juice she made for her. And Kelley continued making unwilling faces after every sip yet Alex was being persistent. She needed to refill the much required fluids in her body to compensate for the lost once. Mama Heath kept laughing in the middle their dramatic outtakes. "She's in good hands"

"I can see" Tobin agreed but she would still have to bear the brunt of not informing Alex about it sooner. But that business was for later. For now she was safe from her own girlfriend.

She drew her gaze back, "Hope?"

"Hmm"

"Get me out of here...please" She needed to say no more. Hope didn’t reply, rather quickly she got to discovering an escape door. She strategized.... in the event that they take the main door, they’d have to move across the hall and in front of direct view of Alex and her kitchen buddies. They couldn’t take the backdoor either is it was adjacent to the kitchen.

They was only one way out. Hope subtly got up and sneaked behind the long, thick beam dropping from the ceiling, close to the glass wall of the house. Without making a sound, she grabbed the handle and slowly opened the exit window. She motioned Tobin to be quick, who looked at her in horror. She never thought she would need to sneak out of her own house that to through an emergency exit. But she took her chance on it. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hope held the glass up for her; Tobin leaped out and jumped so she didn’t bruise herself on the side wall. Hope was next; she stepped out holding the glass over her head with one hand, careful of the above panel she stepped aside on the thin conceit outward that supported the huge glass wall and rest of the house above. She then lowered the glass and pushed it so at least it looked closed from inside the house.

Tobin raised her hands in the air to catch her. Hope gave her a challenging look, Tobin was clearly out of her mind if she thinks she could catch 5'8, 150 lbs of muscular body without breaking her bones. Hope gestured with her hand to step aside. She jumped down about 5 feet with ease and pat Tobin shoulder to follow. Hope lead her to the back of the house, she thought they could sit undisturbed by the hand carved wooden bench she had it custom made as a house warming gift for them.

Hope stoned abruptly and pushed back, inclining on the corner wall. She peak her head out to see if the two cigar smokers saw them. They were busy blowing circles of smoke in the air.

"Are you seriously curious why I don’t wear your bra?"

Hope turns furiously to her direction; she was still agitated from not solving that puzzle. Tobin stood stuck on the wall hooked under Hope's arm on her chest.

Hope saw her hand grope her right breast "Oh, sorry" she pulled back and started to move back in the direction they came from.

"Don’t be. Pleasure is all mine" Hope didn’t even turn to see the smirk on her face right now, she kept walking to the front of the house.

"Please put the perv back in its hole before I....I slice it into pieces" Kelley’s nervous habit was getting to her somehow.

"Pieces huh, how big do you think is my perv?"

Hope opened her mouth shockingly, but in a bit amused way. Tobin nervousness often got her talking senselessly. Saying anything will only continue the conversation she didn’t want to have so she simply kept walking till they reached the front of the house. They plopped down on opposite sides on the porch frame.

"You can continue....you know the filthy talk if it distracts you even if it’s for a little while" Hope said when she saw Tobin’s mood changed once again.

"You wouldn't have Abby's poop medicine on you by any chance, would you?"

Watching Tobin with a sad face broke her heart. She could understand a need for a little buzz, after all she has endless times abused and blamed her own weaknesses on the substance, it never helps not even temporarily.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're better than that"

Tobin displayed a mockingly smile with a scornful glance. But the truth is, she felt good for back answering them and that’s what scared her. "I'm not but I'm certain, I will burn in hell for what I'm doing to them"

"Yea...and why is that? You're not doing anything that’s not being done to you. And it’s not like you've shipped them off to some remote island filled with gays and lesbians to embrace the gayism"

"I would've loved to have been shipped to one of those islands rather than the Catholic school" Hope guffawed at the remark.....she saw Tobin innocently fantasize about it with her eyes closed, she was smiling to herself. When she opened her eyes and saw the look at Hope’s face, she guffawed as well.  

"It’s their loss. They've no idea what they’re missing in life"

"That they don’t"

"Ladies"

"Paa, you're back early" she stare at her father puzzled "Thought you were at aunt Maggie's house?" nobody left aunt house until she was done talking, that itself took a couple of hours.

"I did. She sends her love and sushi"

"I love that woman" Tobin sniffs the aroma through the box she now held in her hand. "I will call her....no, I will visit her tomorrow and tell her that in person"

"She will love that. Now, do you two want to tell why you are lounging on the porch than inside that beautiful home?"

"Refresh air" They said in unison.

"Right, you couldn't crack a window?" He said suspiciously, he knew his parents’ kindness can be unbearable at times.

"We did" they said again and giggled, reflecting at what they both did minutes ago.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nope. Let’s go inside, dad. It’s getting cold" Tobin answered politely.

-                                                                                                                                                                            

It started to get dark as the lights of the patio illuminated the rare end of the house. The patio half shaded with a small fire place next to the loungers. It was cold enough for a summer night out in the open. Alex made sure there was a separate the bar cabinet and wine chillers outside so nobody had to back and forth inside the house for the same. She particularly loved this beautiful extension of the house; she called it her private yacht.

Tobin's dad replaced Brian in the kitchen while he joined Tobin and Hope outside. He was quite ‘the ladies man’ when it came to charms. Kelley still chose to ignore the guest and hang around Alex in the kitchen but not helping except for entertaining with her jokes.

"So Hope dear, we didn’t speak much before, what are your plans for the future? You're still with the team right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm and I plan on staying for another cycle, hopefully if my body doesn’t give up"

"I see. But you're at a age where you should prioritise settling down, making a family"

"Well, I'm settled, have this family right here. Extending the family will happen when the time comes"

"What do you mean, you're married?"

"No, I'm not, married” she said a bit amused. Kelley’s version of family portrait includes adding a couple of squirrels as siblings to the long list of pets they already have. “However I'm settled with Kelley"

"You and Kelley?"

"Well, we haven't heard or read much about you in the papers in a while”

"Paparazzi are restrained around our premises for privacy. So no gossip on either of us"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, a simply courts order does it"

"Sorry to break to you Grandma Heath, but she might just be on the front page today"

Carli slip the Seattle Times newspaper toward her, everyone around hoist up from their respective seat to take a closer look. But she chose to read it out for them. "Has Hope Solo and partner Kelley O'Hara adopted a baby?" Carli cleared her throat to come in character then continued reading as if she were a reporter on a news channel.

_"Hope Solo was seen at the airport yesterday afternoon cradle a child that seemed like 7 or 8 year old girl. Have they secretly adopted a child? The little girl hooked on Hope Solo as she caught in a conversation with the national team mates while partner Kelley O'Hara was nowhere to be seen"_

"Wow Solo, congratulations"

"Show me?" Hope took the paper and started going through it. She pondered if this was the reason her manager has been calling her off the hook since this morning.

"Hope...I've your manager on the line, " Kelley put her hand on the phone to block their voices "He's asking if we've a child?" Kelley had the most puzzled face she has ever made. It made Hope smile, even hopeful, like it ignited her desire to have kids.

"We do? Is that the reason why I'm feeling sick? Are you even equipped to do that to me?"

And then the joy on her face vanished due to the nonsense that comes out of Kelley's mouth.

"Will you shut up, please?"

"You better mind your language Solo, your child in listening. I hope it’s a boy, so want a baby boy" She jumped in joy then stopped, holding her stomach now animatedly realising it’s not good for the foetus.

"Phone please, Baby Mama" Hope didn’t realise what she said until she heard it herself. She saved the blush for until she stepped away from the crowd, the image her pregnant, protruding belly with their child was just, magical.

"Toby, are you ready to be Aunty Toby?" Kelley asked in a baby face.

"I'm so delighted for your Kell. I will love your child more than you” Tobin said in utmost sweet, caring way causing Kelley to blush. Soon she slipped into her lap with her legs hanging off the arm rest of the wooden chair. Tobin moved an arm around her stomach before tenderly rubbing her hand on it.

“It’s only fair” Kelley said when she rest her head on her shoulder like children do. All of this was happening right in front of the elders who were never a fan of Kelley or such queer behaviour. But Kelley always had a way to get to others heart without them even knowing about it, her adorable childish nature could make the most unfriendly, serious person reconsider their scorn for her or anyone like her. If the elders could see themselves in the mirror right now, they sure would be amazed to see the little glimpse of smile somewhere on their faces at the sweet interaction of the two girls. This could most like be their first time when they didn’t feel the homophobic ideologies compelling them to abhorrence something they knew deep down was only love.

Just then Alex came outside to announce dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. She warned Tobin to not play with Kelley's sensitive stomach. She didn’t want her to throw up the juice she just fed her a while back. It caused further more laughter when Alex left.

-

By the time everyone came inside the dining table was neatly set along with the plates along side with other necessary cutleries.

The eldest Heath pulled the seat designated for the head of the family. He earned a few inquisitive glances from the girls. Except from Tobin who saw he did it out of habit more than cruel intention. But the thought did cross her mind if she'd be honest until later.....

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?"

"Its Tobin's seat" Kelley was the first to answer him. Also those were her first exchange of words with them. She may have said it sweetly but the face was a bit agitated from what Tobin could make out.

"It’s alright, it’s just a seat" she looked at him in assurance as she spoke. Kelley eyes were instantly on her generous friend. Tobin gave her a quieting look before she sat down.

"Come here, you're sitting next to me" Tobin pat on the seat for her. Kelley glared at her like she even had to be told that. She always sat next to Tobin with Hope next to her and Alex on the opposite side. But not today, though it maybe her second nature but Tobin was being extra calm and calculative in her words. Something Kelley learned to despise of Tobin whenever she were in their presence.

Kelley maintained eye contact with her while she sat across the table however directly in front of her showing her disapproval.

Tobin felt crushed at that moment, but then she constrained in a full breath and recouped her facial appearance..... She got the napkin on the table and neatly placed it over her front without saying another word.

When they were settled in their new seats, they started passing the dishes to one another. Kelley took this time to mindlessly stir the steaming hot chicken soap especially made for her. It was her favourite on any day except when she was not well. With no desire to eat or drink anything this was a forced obligation. She kept a sad mopping face hoping Alex would cut her loose but instead Alex sat next to her to ensure she had it.

"Shall we start?" Tobin asked staring at the amazing food. She was starving.

"Who’s saying grace?" asked her grandmother in a fairly curious manner as another of her suspicion turns true. The girls gazed amusingly at one another. The only tradition they followed were to cherish one another unconditionally.

"I am" said Tobin affirmatively, everyone’s eyes fall on her before long. The older woman peered through watchful eyes, Tobin initial aversion gave away just how differently things were done here. Though that might be true, it was not deliberate or because she did not believe in being thankful anymore. Travelling more than half a year, meeting and dining over business discussions she couldn’t exactly expect or force other to join hands in her religious commitment.  

_Let’s be grateful for this delicious meal and those we could all be here together.  Let's treasure the time we spend with our friends and family. Let me add thanks in advance for dessert._

“We still have dessert later, right Alex?” Tobin soon asked when she didn’t see any around.

“Yes, Tobin, we do”

 

Midway between small talks the phone buzzed vibrating the entire table. Tobin excused herself, picking up the phone she slipped out of her chair to further inside the house.

Though Tobin’s manners were never a question, this was different. Tobin asked to be excused before answering the phone, it’s one of the many things she was taught and expected of her among the use of proper knives and forks, talking with my mouth full were verboten, there were no elbows on the table, nor was anyone allowed to leave until they had finished a decent portion of food. Though Alex came from a similar social circle, etiquettes wise to say the least, things were never so constrained or forced as a thumb rule. May be because it’s the first time she'd witness Tobin so formal she felt this way. But one thing she knew for sure Tobin sounded different: distant.

They ate in utter silence. The only sound were the tiny scratchy noises coming from the forks and knifes being used. Alex just finished refilling her glass when Tobin joined the table again.

"Would you like some more?" she asked while the bottle was still in her hand.

"Uh,no, I'm good. Thanks" Tobin said after checking her glass still had some left. She wasn’t much of a wine drinker nor she had the energy to drink again today but she still craved for something strong despite that.

Alex set the bottle down and poked the fork in one if the smaller pieces of chicken from her plate. "Did he receive our gift? He didn’t have any prior arrangement, did he?" she saw the name flash on the phone, along with the oldest couple who most recently witnessed the live picture that popped up with it.

"He did. I told him it was your idea, and he loved it. He says thank you, and sends his love" If the joy in her voice was any indication, he genuinely loved the gesture.

"He's sweet. I'm glad he liked it" They saw each other in the eyes, pleased with the last minute arrangement they made.

"You're in touch with him?" Tobin looked in their direction, surprised, just as them. They must have seen the picture that popped up Tobin thought.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" That might not entirely be true but she refrained from saying that. She never spoke to Daniel after that day, though he tried to talk to her but she ignored him every single time eventually he gave up. Until they met again when Tobin was in college and apparently dating Kelley. They met at the college festival. With years in the passing catching up with old friend who she grew up with and almost got engaged to by their families, seemed a natural progression to be friends for old times’ sake. They spoke at length, he apologised for causing her any pain back. When he learned Tobin was gay, he wanted to clear the air even them but Tobin was out of reach. They rekindled their friendship and remain friends ever since.

They wanted to ask Tobin further questions in this matter but that was not without the risk of being revealed what they did so smartly. So they choose to drill someone else.

"Have you met him Alex?" asked the oldest Heath. She was caught off guard. She guessed they know she'd be aware of Tobin's backstory and she didn’t want to have an opinion, at least not openly.

"I've only learned of him recently" she said timidly then squirmed with the knife held between her fingers, searching something to cut. She didn’t know how much say or even what to say.

"Oh, I see" he sounded sly as though accusing Tobin for hiding it for as long as she did. It was also clear to them now that Alex knows of them extremely well at this point.

Kelley sitting next to Alex was getting agitated by the second with all the questioning. She felt bad for Alex, but all she could do was glare her friend on the opposite side, if she were smart, she wouldn't look up at her right now. But Tobin did as if challenging her but she remained as calm and assuring as she could. It frustrated Kelley further more. _‘What was she still expecting from them, an invite to be family again? To be told what to do or say every minute of every day for the rest of her life?’_

Tobin now picked up the bottle, "Alex suggested we send them a wedding gift," she said pouring the wine in the glass till it was full. "Honeymoon on the cruise to the Caribbean and back" If they still believed Tobin was a child, unformed in person...contempt in her feeble, diminutive person then they were in for some shocking revelation.

"That’s a gracious gesture Alex" Hope added sincerely. Even though she was the one who made the arrangements for them when Alex asked for help. Alex was a bit confused however she soon picked up the sly look on Hope's face and she didn’t appreciate it one bit. She was never the one to brag about the things she did for other. But this, right now, felt as if she were being used to rub it on someone's face. Hope's face fell a bit perusing into her disillusioned eyes.

"That's really nice of you, honey. Daniel is such a sweet boy" Tobin's mother reached out and pressed Alex’s hand for emphasis. She has known since he was a little boy and love him as her own son. Alex returned the smile agreeing with her. She might not have known Daniel like she did of course, however if the conversation she had with him over the phone two days ago was any indication, then, he is indeed very supportive of Tobin and that itself is a good reason for her to like him.

"He is not a boy anymore, Maa, well, not for long"

"Tobin" her mother was quick to stop her daughter from opening her witty mouth from getting carried away. She stared at her in disbelieve, and her lack of knowledge of appropriate discussion for a dinner setting. Tobin cracks up inward without making a sound then instantly pretended to be sorry.

"Were you at the wedding Alex, we didn't see you?" The fake pretence in the voice was evident of his deceitful personality that it blew Tobin away. She took several deep breaths ... and when she did, she lowered her glass and looked up at her father. She saw him grimace at his own father very briefly as if begging them to not embarrass him in front of his own daughter, yet again.

"I, uh no. I wasn't there" said Alex politely, blinked her eyes few times before gazing downward.

Tobin could feel the humiliationchoking her, her nose flared up in that moment. This was it; she was done tolerating the nuisance.

"We weren't there so you could be there" Alex looked up wide eyed...her voice deep and heavy like her voice came through her stomach, mature. But Alex could only hear the resentment.

Then out of nowhere she, smiled. The moment she got an opportunity to say what her thoughts were on the matter, she just smiled.

She saw them straight in the eye, point blank, no hesitation, no shame, no disrespect either. If they want to have a conversation, then it better be a real one.

"Why are you both here? It’s certainly not to see my house?" Tobin's father pinched his eyes shut, he wanted to say something, anything, but he also knew he needed to stay out of it.

"Your house? Yes, my darling granddaughter. We're here to see your house" Said the woman.

Tobin winced briefly, "You say it as if it’s suppose to mean something. Why don't you just speak you mind, grandma?

"If only you understood the meaning of things, Tobin, you wouldn’t be here"

"Here? Here, where exactly?"

"In this situation"

"And what situation that be?"

"The one where you feel embarrassed and ashamed to attend public function, like the wedding of this wonderful man, who could've been a part of our family today" There it was something they wanted to say but never had an opportunity too.

"He is still a family, he adores you, respect you, both of you, love you like his own....isn’t that enough to make a family?" They looked as if they understood for a while but unable to admit it because from where they came from family is either by blood or law. Tobin could feel her voice getting thinner with every word as though she was losing the strength to hold the conversation any longer. She removed the specs she wore and kept it on the table. She secured her face in her grasp and gradually rubbed it all over. She wasn’t crying however her heart was hurting. As was the one over the table....Alex had never encountered this inclination, so powerless and disturbing to see the person she loves so much, so, broken. Tobin couldn’t get herself to see her in the eye, yet Alex continued looking at her restlessly, for one look, one glimpse so she could tell her that everything will be okay and that she couldn’t care less for their regard or blessing whatsoever. And especially that she’s proud of Tobin and nothing and nobody could ever change that.

Tobin set her specs back again and looked up at them in such a disappointed face that nobody at the table could recall seeing anyone this, shattered.

“It’s better if I clear your doubts out loud so you don’t complain tomorrow of being kept in the dark. Which is unlikely? I, we, you do know who I'm referring to right?" Mockery crept in her tone now. "Well, of course you do, why else would you even be here if not to meet this amazing woman who has agreed to marry me and for that I will forever be at her debt.....so we’re going to attend these public events from now on....I’ve missed very important events of very important people in my life, and that stops now”

"Is that a threat, young lady?” asked the old man.

"It’s the truth.....but for people who live in a certain social stigma, the false standard based of acceptance from anyone and everyone....anything can be a threat to them"

"You’re making the biggest mistake of your life, little girl"

"Little girl? You must be delusional, my sweet grandfather. This is me, correcting my mistake if anything. It was a mistake to let you into my home, disrupt its peace. You have no regard for anybody but your own. The basic manners that you taught me were to be respectful of other people especially when you’re in their house. You seem to have forgotten your own rule, why, because it suits you? You barely acknowledge the very existence of the person I’m about to marry, treat her like...” her mind couldn’t even form the words as her lowered her head once again.

Alex began to move up when Kelley caught her hand, she sat down again. Her hand cold, sweaty and trebling in Kelley's....she turns to face Alex, her face pale, teary. She fidgeted but Kelley didn’t release her hand. ‘ _Please, let me go’_ she begged. She didn’t know what she'd say; all she knew was that she needed to hold Tobin in her arms. Kelley held her grip intact. Tobin has to learn to speak her mind, and grow up in the literal sense not just for namesake. In one way or another it was easier for Kelley, for she had seen Tobin like this countless times but expecting Alex or anyone who hasn’t, to sit back and watch her learn to stand up for herself was cruel.

Tobin lift the napkin of her then dropped it next to her plate.

"I'm stepping out" she said and got up. The sound of the tweaking chair being pushed behind echoed in the quiet room. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want" Tobin saw them in the eyes as she spoke. "Every single one here is my family..... including both of you. I expect respect and gratitude to the kindness they all offer you. But if it’s too much for you, then you're free to take a leave and I will not stop you"

Tobin slipped out of the little space and rolled the chair back in its place.

She looked up once more. "The food was lovely, babe. Like always" she smile a thank you for her efforts. "I will finish the rest when I'm back" she added with a grin this time. Alex finally gave the most genuine smile of that day.

"Hope..." Tobin ushered for her company before she walked away.                           

"Yes, ma'am" Hope imitated a salute and followed her friend to wherever she intended to go.

 

Tobin left the house, out of the compound. It was chilling cold outside. Keeping that in mind, Hope grabbed an overcoat before exiting.

Tobin stood by the road side; she stared aimlessly from left to right. Hope offered the coat halfway ready to wear it herself, knowing Tobin would decline which she did in a second. The icy breeze felt great against her hot skin.

Hope offered the coat halfway ready to wear it herself, knowing Tobin would decline which she did in a brief moment.

She buttoning up the coat when she heard it. Tobin was bending forward with her hands on her knees, sobbing.

"Tobyyy" she called affectionately and drew nearer. She delicately pulled her up and straight in her arms. “Shhhh, it’s alright,” she said holding her dearly. Tobin completely collapsed in her strong embrace. She wailed, she quivered, she cried. “It’s okay, sweety, pour it all out” Hope said softly to the girl wimping on her chest, hoping she could find some comfort in her words. 

Just then Tobin pulled back. “I'm fine. I'm fine" she repeated to ensure Hope didn’t come closer again. If she had held on to her any longer she’d have a complete nervous breakdown.

“Of course you're fine, stud” She deliberately brought up her personality of never giving up as a reminder that she was strong enough to handle any atrocities that life tossed her way “You’re still you in spite of them, and you still have the people who love you endlessly and will always have them because you’re so worth it, Tobin. You need to realise that”

Tobin sniffed her watery nostril. She didn’t have anything to wipe it so Hope reached her arm out to wipe it on the coat sleeve. It was disgusting but Tobin didn’t have much choice so she did it.

"You up for a walk?" Hope put forward the clean arm for Tobin to clutch on.

"Of course"

 

-

 

Inside the house another conversation was getting heated...

"I did not move out of the house because of her, do not pin this on my daughter" he said. His voice enraged and aggrieved with each word he spoke.

"Watch your tone, Son"

"No, father, you need to stop, stop blaming Tobin for your shortcomings, I will not allow it. I moved out because none of my children want to come to the house because of the way you treat them. Especially the way you treat their sister. Did you expect them to forget everything you did to her?" His heart was thumping faster than it should. He had to take several deep breathes before he could speak again.

"I need my kids, all of them to be happy and comfortable in being who they are. I want them to feel like home where they are loved and cared when they visit us. If they visit us" she said with immense sadness. They were the ones to travel miles to spend whatever little time their children would spare for them. And with them getting old they didn’t know long they could keep making these trips.

"This ones on you, father. You will always have me as your son, but you do not get access to my children's life from hereon" he said wiping his tears.

"If that's how you feel, son" said his father then turn to his wife "Looks like we have to leave now" Another tear escape from Jeff's eyes as he shut them abruptly. Nobody said a word either in sympathy or asking them to stay but did feel kind of bad for them.

"There is a nice hotel close by, you'd be comfortable there. I can check for reservations" Abby said. She sat tight for them to give a sign and when they did, she immediately got her phone and began dialling the number.

"Will you be still taking the flight back with us tomorrow?"

"Yes, mother. I will call you in the morning to inform what time I can pick you up from the hotel”

"Very well then" the woman said. She then turns to Alex. "The food was amazing, just like my Tobin said. Thank you, Alex" she said softly with a smile.

Alex returned the gesture without exchanging any words. She could see they were hurting just as much if not more.

"Have booked the room" Abby confirmed when she returned

"I will drive you" Brian offered.

"I'll come with" added Abby.

They reached the door and collected their luggage that was kept on the side.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Hope you will understand one day, it was not personal"

 _‘It never is’_ Kelley murmured and received an elbow to her side from Carli to shut up.

Abby showed them the way to the car that was parked just outside the road. They turned one last time to see the beautiful house Tobin acquired in such a young age and life that she has built for herself. Though they couldn't gather the courage to be a part of it, they were proud of their granddaughter's accomplishments. Soon they got in the car and left.

 

"I think we're going to bed...Tobin might get in late and we have a flight early tomorrow"

"Sure, dad" said Alex.

"And it’s a request if nobody tells Tobin about us moving to another house. Just for now. There's only so much one should have to take in a day. I will tell her personally when we're back in a few days"

The girls nodded in understanding.

"Sleep well everyone, we'll see you all tomorrow"

"Night, mama" Alex said softly as she placed a light peck on her temple.

"Night, Alex"

"Night night, Mama Heath, Papa Heath" Kelley tuned in as they waved back

 

"Damn what a day?" Kelley bounces back in a new form enthusiasm toward the dining table. "I need some real food. I feel fine now" she said, now staring between Alex and the food. Her sudden appetite for food after such an emotionally tiring day was astonishing.

“You’re a devil, you know that?" Alex said coherently while she tiredly sat down next to Kelley. She watches her slide the bowl of chicken soup farther away then replaces it with her half finished plate.

“The devil has left the building, Lexy” Kelley’s apathetic tone made Alex duck her head grinning in question on how genuine it feels now after have at last met them. Though that maybe somewhat true, one thing was very certain they love Tobin a lot, in their own way of course.

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Not help her yet help her, strangely”

Kelley turns to get a better look at her while she chewed the food in her mouth. Thoughtfully she examines the curious eyes on her “You jealous, Lexy?” asked mischievously.

Alex touch her shoulder to gain her complete attention "I'm serious, Kell. I want to know. How do you just....watch her tremble right in front of you?" Alex said in a flat tone rather in an allegation than addressing.

“I don’t watch her fall, I watch her stand up” Kelley’s features become serious, not in a bad way rather in understanding. But Alex still had a bewildered yet eager look on her face. Kelley continued -

“It means she is my friend, the friend I love, but she's not mine because we’re not in love. That makes her my strength. So in some weird sense it’s easy or I dunno, natural even to see to stand than fall down.......You're her strength too but also her weakness because you're in love with her”

“I don’t want to be her weakness. I only want to be her strength”

"So you want to be a machine?"

"Is that what you're to her....a machine?"

"That's so not the point"

"Then what is?"

"Being someone's weakness doesn't mean you're toxic for them, it’s a reminder that we're human, capable of making mistakes...that's how we grow as human beings"

"I think I follow you"

"I doubt it, Lexy. You didn’t go to Stanford"

"What? Shut up!"

"I need more food. Pass me Toby's plate"

"I petty Solo sometimes, how does she tolerate your superior wisdom?” Kelley’s whimsical jokes came with no prior intimation and one simply had to be ready for it. Like a movie that changes the scenery every couple of minutes with another variant of reality that no one could comprehend.

 "I think it’s the confusion, the confusion between whether to follow my wisdom or me. Tolerance losses it path somewhere in the middle, I think I’m not certain when it comes to Hope Solo”

"You did not just.....I'm going to tell her you said that"

She shrug it like its nothing "Whatever"

Just then Hope and Tobin enter the house -

"Soloooo, I finished all the food...well most of it” Kelley inspects the tiny bits and spatter she couldn’t pick up with the spoon.

"Really?" her eyes sparkled when she saw Kelley’s abs that now resemble a small protruding belly. Her eyes glitter at the significant sentiment of parenthood but she stops lips from curving any further.

"Great. Now let’s go home so you can throw it up once more"

"I'm too full. Carry me?"

"You need the walk, trust me"

"Fine"

Alex didn’t hear a word of they said, she was fixed on Tobin who had already sensed the absence of certain faces.

"Mom dad went to bed" she said placidly, as yet remaining far from Tobin. She didn’t know how to approach her or even if she should.  Alex look at Hope for help....she shook her head in assurance that Tobin's fine. But Alex still had doubts because Tobin was yet to see her in the eyes, she appeared to have occupied herself in unpacking the contents from the box.

She took a set forward. "Brian and Abby have taken them to the hotel, they should be back soon" she said softly just about in a whisper.

Tobin gently drops the donut on a disposable plate and swung to Alex. The sound of the delicate pop escape from her lips as she sucked clean the sweetness from her finger. After an impatient wait Alex got rewarded, the soft brown eyes finally met hers.

"Abby texted me, they're heading back. I didn’t expect them to stay” she said. Alex was somehow relieved to hear her speak about their absence. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Now please, eat the damn donut, it’s your favourite" she slipped the dish in her hand. Alex couldn’t bother less about the damn donut, Tobin's lips curve upward as if she read her mind. Love hovered in her gaze. Alex moved the hand holding the dish partially open and pulled Tobin in a bone crushing hug with the other. The warmth illuminating her body felt so electrifying against her face she submerged in the crook of her neck.

"Has anyone got my favourite?" Kelley voice made them giggle softly into each other.

"I've got it, you hungry child. Now move it"

Alex took a bite when they pulled away. Tobin gave her an pleasing look. She might have even heard a moan of her first bite.

"Night night guys" Hope said.

Alex responded with a mouthful, Tobin waved; Kelley started to leave discreetly. It was normal for her to not exchange any pleasantries with Tobin right now. It’s one of the many bro codes they made in college, Tobin asked for a few days to process any family squabble before Kelley jumped her guns.

"Kell?"

"Yea?" She turned, surprised.

"Sleep well" Tobin was changing the pattern, and hoped these two words were good enough a start for now.

Kelley sighed, bestowing her believe in Tobin's. "I always do my friend...always do" she winked before she disappeared.

Kelley was happy that Tobin was finally ready to initiate necessary changes in her life. She never thought she'd see the day.

"What took you so long?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Nothing. Why are waiting outside?"

"We forgot the keys" they all said in unison. Brian and Abby were back from their little venture to the city.

She opened the door and held it ajar for them.

"You look awfully chirpy....what did you do Wambach? Hope investigates. Abby has been up to a lot of mischief lately. Unlike her nature it was difficult to believe at first until she caught her and Kelley on the terrace throwing water balloons in the neighbour’s yard. One almost made it to their child's head. Hope has been apologising to them ever since.

"Nothing"

"No, not nothing. I said we went to Walters and didn't get your order and you said fine. So tell me what did you do now? Or who do I need to apologise to this time?"

Abby couldn't contain herself anymore. She slipped back from the rest of the gang and whispered in her ear.

"Noooo, you did not just do that! Abby" Hope was flabbergasted.

"I know right. They're definitely not taking the first flight out tomorrow" she said excitedly as if she accomplished something meaningful. She got carried away in her excitement. Kelley saw her smack Hope's ass mischievously before entering the house without even a glance at Kelley as if she didn't even exist.

"That bitch. I will eat her"

"No, please don't. It’s not _worth_ it"

"Come again?" she asked, unable to hear it in the first take. Hope jumped the porch stairs dramatically, pausing after every step in slow motion. Something Kelley did when Hope informed her playtime is over.

 She swooped in closer to Kelley "I will if you will" she said pressing her lips to her ear briefly.

"You need to spend less time with Toby" she snorts making Hope laugh. "I swear to God, if I hear another one of her stupid jokes out of your mouth, I will kill a bitch" Hope showed her tongue and walked away.

 

-                                             

 

Later that night -

The lights were out well before 10 pm that never happened unless that had practice the next day. Kelley and Hope were still awake though, and making a lot of noise that made Abby in the next room miss her wife even more.

In the other house, Tobin was finally sound asleep in Alex’s arms. She kept stroking Tobin gingerly, listening to her steady breaths, something that always helped her sleep yet she couldn't tonight. She slipped out of her arms slowly; Tobin stirs for a second before she stayed still.

 

Alex stood quietly, lost in her thoughts. The wine in the glass swivelled in a slow, continues motion as she moved the glass in her hand.

The voice echoed again in the background, her vision blur, her mind clogged.

A hand slowly approached her. "Alex?" she jumped to the touch, the wine spilled on the shinny marble.

"Dad?"

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to startle you"

“its fine" she assured, her voice low and nervous. The man sensed her unease. He took a step back and let Alex intensely tab the tissue on the surface slipped with wine. "Did you need anything, dad? Are you hungry? You didn’t eat very well" she asked sincerely. They shared a quick glimpse of each other, the man smiled at her concernbut he kept inspecting the worry on the girl’s face.

"Hmm, how about some scotch?" she suggested as he intently sat on the opposite chair. Alex took one look and she just knew the reason to want a drink. It was the same reason why she was holding a glass half empty in her hand.  It’s been an emotional day for all of them.

"How about some warm milk.....to help you sleep?" she offered the next best, well maybe not the best alternative to scotch but certainly something will keep his blood pressure in check.

“You sound just like Tobin's mother" he tried to sound upset but he kind of relished these moment where the ladies of the house bossed him.

“The woman knows what's best for you" Alex said and smiled as heard nothing less than a compliment.

"Yea yea. Everyone knows except for me" he continued to whine. Tobin might have been his bilogical daughter but it was Kelley’s childish antics everyone mimicked to get their way "How about chocolate milk? I'm sure Kelley receive years worth of her free supplies?” he assumed 

“Yea, well, the supplies go to the shelter. Hers, mine, Tobin and Hope. But we do have chocolate milk. And you're still going to have warm milk" he framed a typical grin she was so accustomed too by now but it wasn't going to do the magic like he thought it would.

Moving to the refrigerator, she opened it and took a gallon of skim milk. She poured the milk in a clean vessel and started the ignition.

“The shelter, I forgot about that.....how is everything going?” Alex lowered the flame of the stove and moved back to lean on the counter.

“It’s going good,” Excitement reflected in her voice as spoke of the recent undertaking. “We’re expanding the facility by another building. So we’re busy these days" she lifted her glass and took a small sip.

“That’s really good, Alex. I'm so proud of you girls for your contribution to these people"

“I'm more proud of Kelley and Tobin and also Shaun to have initiated it all" He beamed gloriously when Alex projected the credit toward his daughter. He was a bit sceptical when Tobin first told him about the land she purchased even more when she announced what she planned to do with it. It sounded bizarre in his head when his teenage daughter gleefully talked about her intention to make this world a better place for as many as she could. He even laughed a little at how unadulterated a child’s mind can be but he was scared for Tobin at the same time. What if the people were not worthy of her goodwill or if she become the subject of prejudice? Lucky for him he didn’t have to dwell much on that matter as his daughter attracted the right people at the right time in her life that were more than willing to join hands for the cause.

He must be quiet for a while now because he could smell the warm milk in the air around him. He looked up to sound of the glass plop right in front of him. Alex told him its not very hot so he could start drinking straightway. He thanked her before silence came between them again.

“Is Tobin been drinking much _lately_?            

“What....milk? She drinks everyday”

He guffawed at her proud declaration. Alex stood dumbfounded, and forced her two lips from forming a curve. “Not milk, Alex...you know?

“Oh, no dad she doesn't” she eventually laughed at her initial predicament “None of us do”

“Right. I can see" his eyes trailed at the wine glass in her hand in the middle of the night.

 No, Paa, it’s _not_ like that. It’s just, today has been a bit.....challenging!”

He animatedly smiled “You’ve never called me ‘Paa’ before?" She blushed like a little girl caught talking to her dolls at night.

“I prefer ‘Paa’ way more than dad” Alex was delighted to have found a new connection with her father in law. “Now that we have established our little _friendship_ I'm going to tell you a little story you just might relate too”

Alex ecstatically rested her elbow on the counter and propped her chin in her hand.

“When I got married to Tobin's mother, it was an arrange marriage in case you couldn’t tell" Alex chuckle as he shared his affection for his wife so profoundly. "Initially we had to find our subtle ways to communicate. Two people who didn’t know each other till the day they were pronounced husband and wife. We misread each other all the time, it was (he sign) annoyingly frustrating for _both_ of us. When she first came home" he laughed as he remembered and Alex laughed with him in anticipation "Like a good husband, I did everything to get her acquainted to the house that was going to be her home now. Somehow she found it very funny because her parents had an arranged marriage too, and from the stories she heard, her dad didn’t do the things I was doing for her. Her parents are still happily married and love each other deeply _however_ the understanding between a man and a woman was very clearly distinguished back then. So when I took her out for dinner every weekend, our date nights...." he winked for emphasis and the corner of Alex’s lip lifted in a curve as she tried to control the smirk and succeeded but her nose flared in the process. "Or when I helped her in the kitchen; my folks would laugh at me. At social gathering, everyone had a field day about how I was such a _softy_. And my wife didn’t like it one bit. But she also didn’t stop me from caring for her. Because she knew deep down every relationship has to be built on their own foundation: unique and distilled, that only the two in the relation can understand. Soon we found ourselves laugh in the quiet of our room every single night as we discussed these bizarre customary things we were excepted to follow” Alex could relate so far, the pillow talk with Tobin every night were one of her favourite times of the day with her. 

“She never out spoke my parents, her _in laws_.... somehow she felt it was not her place. And the reason she did was because I in some unconscious entity spoke for her. I, set an expectation that I will always do the right thing. Till one day I failed to deliver. The result was a long silence between us. It took me awhile to read her silence” he paused, his expression worried like he was searching for something. Alex slid her hand across the counter and held his hand in hers, encouraging him to continue. And he did.....  “And I still remember the first time I did. It was that one look on her face that still haunts me sometimes. It was disappointment. She was disappointed in me, her husband, and father of her children. It was the day I decided to bring my daughter back home from that school" Alex stare in his eyes, she saw just how sorry he _still_ was to have allowed his own parents to pressurize him into sending his daughter away. Her eyes welled up as she fought back her own tears "And from what I saw today, between you and Tobin......I know for sure you two will never have to look at each other the way my wife looked at me that day" Tears rolled down her eyes as she nodded to the faith she felt he had to restore in their relationship after the dreadful day. "The way _you_ , handled your emotions, your silence and the way Tobin could just sense it without even looking at you, said just how deep and true your connection is. Tobin is her father’s daughter but she is also her mother's daughter. She did not wait as long as I did to do the right thing. She just did it and she knows she did right - because of you Alex. Because she knows you will stand by her no matter the circumstance. You're her strength; her voice. You made her ‘her’. A proud version of her". Alex was relating to her conversation with Kelley earlier. She finally understood what she meant by weakness. It only pushes you to be strong.

The man wiped the tears rolling down her cheek and she took the liberated to momentarily rest her face on his big warm palm as he did. Soon they went back to their respective drinks and began to talk about Tobin's childhood antics through the course of finishing their drinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
